Apocalypse
by Queeen Rhapsody
Summary: Dans un monde post-apocalyptique, que se passerait-il, si des groupes de survivants se lançaient dans une bataille sans fin, mettant en péril toute l'espère humaine ? Je suis nulle en résumé, lisez et vous verrez u-u. Warning : Violent content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Le grand retour, haha. Désolé pour le retard accumulé, et surtout pour le peu de publication depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur, et surtout moins d'envie. Mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, reprenant comme à mon habitude, mes personnages favoris ^-^. Mon Doc Manager a viré mes anciennes histoires et je ne sais plus comment les récupérer. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour les relire afin de les continuer haha x'). Si quelqu'un a une idée de comment les lire/ les récupérer, laissez une review :p**_

 _ **Merci d'avance !**_

 _ **Bref, sinon, cette histoire est inspirée d'un rpg auquel j'ai joué avec plusieurs amis. Je vous laisse devenir quels étaient mes personnages haha. Malheureusement ce rpg est terminé, c'est pourquoi je souhaitais "l'écrire", pour en garder un souvenir. C'est plus un crossover qu'autre chose en réalité. Globalement, l'histoire se passe dans le monde post-apocalyptique de TWD, avec des personnages de plusieurs milieu (Shadowhunters, The 100, TVD, TW, GOT...). Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être un peu brouillon o/ J'espère que ça va vous plaire en tout cas !**_

 ** _Petite précisions supplémentaires : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent évidement pas, et sont pour la plupart tirés des différentes séries. Certains sont cependant de pures inventions. Pour les personnages déjà existants, j'ai essayé de garder les mêmes caractères, bien que qu'un peu modifiés par moments pour que ça colle mieux à l'histoire._**

 ** _À partir du chapitre 2/3, chaque chapitre portera sur une seule et unique personne. Personnage principale, bien sûr, mais il y en a pas mal donc ça devrait changer un peu les points de vues ^^ J'espère que ça ne va pas vous gêner, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à le signaler !_**

* * *

La tension était palpable entre les deux groupes. Chacun dévisageait la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui, arme à la main, pointée sur les « ennemis ». Bellamy, leader de la mission du côté du camp de la prison, était au centre de ses hommes, épaulant son fusil de chasse très massif. En face de lui se tenait Alec, un des membres du camp des survivants. Les deux hommes se regardaient d'un air désinvolte, défiant l'autre de faire le premier mouvement. Malgré cette forte tension, personne ne semblait vouloir faire le premier mouvement. Tirer la première balle. Étrangement, les deux camps semblaient être plus aptes à discuter. Ou plutôt à se lancer des pics.

\- Tu n'as pas le cran de tirer, bras droit ? railla alors Alec.

\- Je pourrais très bien te renvoyer la balle, blue-eyed ? répliqua l'homme en question.

Blue-eyed. Ce surnom venait du simple fait qu'Alec avait des yeux d'un bleu glacé. C'était sans doutes la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui, et il était très difficile de s'en séparer, lorsqu'on les avait croisés.

Alec le fusilla du regard, tandis que les sbires de Bellamy riaient silencieusement. Ce fut alors au tour d'un homme qui se trouvait près d'Alec, de s'avancer. Cet homme était assez imposant. Environ le même gabarit que son camarade, quoiqu'un peu moins élancé. Cet homme était blond, un blond qui tirait au brun. Il avait des yeux noisettes et un regard exprimant une profonde sagesse, contrairement à la fougue de l'homme aux cheveux de jais à ses côtés. Il semblait plus vieux, quoique très bien préservé. Cet homme, qui se nommait Nick, posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, l'invitant d'un regard à se reculer, avant de poser un regard empli d'expérience sur Bellamy et ses hommes.

\- Vous les jeunes, vous pensez que la guerre peut régler les moindres mots. Pourquoi ne pas poser nos armes et discuter ? Nous sommes dans un monde post-apocalyptique, pourquoi vouloir nous entre-tuer alors que peu d'entre nous survivent déjà à la cruauté dans laquelle nous vivons ? Dit-il alors d'une voix calme.

\- D'autres paroles philosophiques à nous confier, vieil homme ? Ricana un homme aux côtés de Bellamy, un dénommé Shane.

\- Surveilles ton langage, siffla Alec, de nouveau sur la défensive.

\- Un problème Alec ? Répondit Shane en plissant les yeux.

\- Vas te faire…

\- Alexander ! Gronda Nick, le coupant brusquement.

Alec se tût, se renfermant sur lui même. C'était très rare que l'on entende un membre de son camp l'appeler par son vrai nom. D'autant plus que peu le connaissaient. Alors quand il était utilisé, l'homme aux yeux bleus savaient qu'il valait mieux se faire discret.

\- On a plus rien à dire, Alexander ? Se moqua Shane.

Cependant, Bellamy le fit taire d'un regard. Il plissa les yeux, toujours étonné d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, bien qu'elles ne soient pas dans le même camp. Un silence de mort prit alors le dessus, et chacun se remit à fixer la personnes dans son viseur. La situation pourrait paraître comique. 5 personnes, en face de 5 personnes. Toutes équipées d'armes variées, se différenciant selon les habitudes ou les commodités. Alors que la tension semblait retomber, un homme fit pencher la balance. Dean, un ancien chasseur qui faisait désormais parti de la prison venait d'épauler son fusil et de tirer dans le tas adverse. Une jeune fille s'effondra au sol, raide morte. Ce fut l'élément perturbateur de toute la discussion. Nick, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, fixait le corps inanimé de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait si bien, ses trois autres compagnons déjà prêts à tirer pour se protéger. Et les tirs commencèrent, brisant ce silence pour laisser place à un vacarme assourdissant. Bellamy se jeta sur Alec, qui était le plus proche, et le désarma. L'homme aux yeux glacés fit d'ailleurs de même. Même taille, même poids, même musculature, les deux hommes agissaient presque de manière similaire, tels des pantins. Cependant, ce fut Bellamy qui prit le dessus dans un premier temps, faisant rouler Alec au sol. Ce dernier toussa rageusement de la poussière, et balaya les jambes du bras droit, l'entrainant au sol avec lui. Alec ne mit pas longtemps avant de reprendre l'avantage, plaquant désormais Bellamy au sol, sous lui, tenant ses poignets, l'empêchant de bouger. Alors que Bellamy se débattait avec fureur, il sentit la pression diminuer, et vit l'archer qui le maintenait au sol s'écrouler, une main sur l'abdomen désormais tâché de sang. Shane venait de lui tirer dans le dos. La balle avait traversé ses côtes, pour finir sa course hors de son abdomen. Dans un râle de douleur, Alexander s'effondra au sol, tentant de comprimer sa blessure d'où s'écoulait énormément de sang.

Pendant ce temps, Nick, lui, était au corps à corps avec un des sbires de Bellamy. Il plaqua la femme au sol et lui asséna quelques coups, suffisant pour la faire tourner de l'oeil. Lorsque Nick se retourna, il assista à une situation guère plaisante. Alec, au sol, se vidant de son sang, sa chère Bethany, morte, et ses deux autres compagnons qui se débattaient comme ils pouvaient pour échapper à la mort. Nick n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'il sentit une vive douleur dans la jambe, ainsi qu'un sentiment dérangeant de froid. Dean venait de lui enfoncer une dague dans la jambe. L'homme sage se laissa tomber à genoux dans un grognement de douleur, posant ses mains au sol, la respiration vive. Ils allaient tous mourir… Quand soudain un bruit retentit. L'arrivée d'une voiture. Mais de quel camp ? Nick, alors bloqué sous Dean qui menaçait de le tuer soupira de soulagement. Des renforts de son propre camp étaient en train d'arriver. Un homme vint d'ailleurs dégager Dean, l'envoyer plus loin, avant de relever Nick d'une main.

\- Ça va Nick ? S'inquiéta l'homme qui observait son ainé.

Nick semblait en effet… absent ?

\- Oui, ça va. Allons aider les autres, répondit-il sans attendre, se jetant de nouveau sur un ennemi.

Alec s'était traîné un peu plus loin, grognant de douleur à chaque effort. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang et sa vision se brouillait au fil du temps. Il sentait sa force le laisser, et avait peur de finir par tourner de l'oeil. L'homme aux cheveux de jais posa alors sa main sur sa blessure, stimulant la douleur pour se forcer à rester éveillé. Il remarqua alors la balle, toujours enfoncée dans son abdomen. Il devait l'enlever. Cela risquerait d'accentuer le saignement, mais laisser la balle pourrait aussi causer plus de blessures qu'il n'y en avait déjà. Alec attrapa alors le couteau fixé sur la ceinture de son jean et, sans hésiter, le plongea dans la blessure, extrayant la balle dans un râle de douleur. Épuisé, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sol, crachant du sang, un main toujours sur sa blessure, tentant de la comprimer et de stopper la perte de sang.

Bellamy, sentant la situation tourner à leur désavantage, rappela ses hommes rageusement. Il détestait perdre. Cependant, alors qu'il cherchait du regard ses sbires, il tomba sur le garçon aux yeux bleus avec qui il s'était précédemment battu. Blessé. Faible.

\- Parfait, se dit le bras droit.

Il héla alors Shane et lui fit discrètement signe de s'occuper de l'homme. Un prisonnier leur permettrait d'en apprendre plus sur leurs adversaires, mais aussi d'avoir un petit sentiment de victoire. Et après tout, la torture, c'était leur spécialité non ? Shane obéit sans rechigner, et se dirigea donc discrètement vers Alec, qui continuait de se vider de son sang.

\- Heureusement que nous avons un médecin avec nous, pensa Shane.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne s'occupaient d'eux, avant de poser une main sur la bouche de l'homme, à peine conscient, puis de le prendre dans ses bras sans aucune délicatesse, avant de se diriger en trombe vers leur camion. Il balança l'homme désormais inconscient à l'intérieur, prenant tout de même le soin de le bâillonner, au cas où. Une fois sont travail terminé, Shane appela Bellamy ainsi que le reste des hommes. Il porta un regard sur ses habits, désormais trempés de sang.

\- Fais chier, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à le rejoindre, et tous montèrent dans le camion, quoique pour la plupart surpris de voir un ennemi blessé à l'intérieur. Le médecin, Will, s'agenouilla près de ce dernier, comprenant de suite qu'il ne devait pas le laisser mourir. Il appuya ses mains sur la blessure pour stopper le saignement. Cette pression fit reprendre conscience au blessé qui cracha du sang dans un râle de douleur. Il tenta de se débattre, réalisant avec qui il était. Mais il était trop faible pour faire quoique ce soit, et les hommes de Bellamy ne mirent pas longtemps avant de l'immobiliser. Alec tenta de crier, bien que cela lui arrache un grognement de douleur, cependant aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, bloqués par son bâillon. Il finit, épuisé, par perdre une nouvelle fois conscience.

Bellamy ne perdit pas de temps et prit le volant, démarrant le camion. Ils repartirent alors vers la prison, parlant rageusement de cet affrontement loupé.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais le récupérer ? Finit par demander Shane, curieux.

\- On a besoin d'un otage pour faire pression. Et pour récupérer des informations, répondit son supérieur.

\- Negan risque de t'en vouloir Bellamy, tu le sais ça ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Shane.

\- Oh pardon, Monsieur Le Bras Droit, se moqua-t-il, faisant rire les hommes autour de lui.

\- Vas te faire foutre, répliqua le bras droit en question, le regard toujours posé sur la route.

* * *

 _ **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas pour le moment l'histoire en elle-même, cela viendra pas la suite :)**_

 ** _Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'écris toujours tard haha, j'avoue ne pas forcément avoir le courage de relire, shame on me o/_**

 ** _J'espère que ce début vous plaît en tout cas, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews !_**

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Partie 2, enfin haha. Quoique pour une fois je ne prends pas énormément de temps pour écrire voyons o/**_

 _ **Du coup, je pense que ce chapitre sera comme le précédent, et que les chapitres centrés sur un seul personnage ne verront le jour qu'à partir du troisième ;)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, encore une fois n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vous avis :3**_

 _ **Oh, et, si par hasard des anciennes camarades de RP passent par là, je précise que j'ai pas mal modifié l'histoire, je ne me suis qu'inspirée de notre RP, étant donné que je ne me souviens pas de tout, et que j'ai modifié deux/trois choses o/**_

* * *

Nick et les membres du camp se relevèrent petit à petit, aidés par les renforts. Aidan, un homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés, très généreux, s'empressait d'aider les membres de son camp blessés. C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta, cherchant du regard une personne en particulier. Un ami. Un ami qu'il ne voyait pas en ce moment même. Son coeur s'emballa, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et qu'il ne voyait pas la silhouette familière qu'il cherchait. Aidan se précipita alors vers Nick.

\- Nick ? Où est Alec ?

\- Alec ? Répéta Nick en cherchant d'un regard l'homme en question. Il a été blessé d'une balle, je ne le vois pas !

\- Moi non plus, c'est le seul qui manque à l'appel!

\- Et merde!

Nick rejoint Aidan dans sa panique. Les deux hommes cherchèrent leur compagnon, en vain, il avait comme disparu. Ils finirent par s'arrêter près d'une flaque de sang dans laquelle se trouvait des empreintes de pas.

\- Oh non… marmonna Aidan.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que …?

\- Il était blessé Nick. Blessé. Il n'a pas disparut comme ça. S'il n'est plus là, c'est qu'il est avec eux, dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Nick soupira, tandis qu'Aidan passait une main dans ses cheveux, stressé.

 _ **\- Prison -**_

Le camion vint alors se garer dans la prison. Tous finirent par sortir du véhicule. Bellamy prit Alec dans les bras et le souleva étrangement assez doucement. Il accompagna le médecin jusqu'à ses appartements et y déposa leur otage, inconscient. Lui aussi avait désormais ses habits tachés de sang. William se précipita aux côtés de son patient, et fit son travail du mieux que possible. Après plusieurs heures de travail, il finit par s'affaisser dans sa chaise, épuisé. Au moins leur otage était désormais sauf. Bellamy, qui l'avait laissé seul, revint pour prendre des nouvelles. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Will, presque endormi sur sa chaise, ainsi que leur otage, inconscient dans un coin de la pièce, entouré par une flaque de sang et d'instruments. Bellamy posa une main sur l'épaule du blond avant de s'agenouiller près de leur prisonnier, posant un regard sur le torse nu de ce dernier, parsemé de tatouages noirs représentant des signes ou symboles que le bras droit ne connaissait pas. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques secondes sur l'imposante cicatrice que le jeune homme avait dans le cou.

Sûrement dû à un couteau, pensa Bellamy.

Il réveilla le blessé à l'aide d'une simple pression dans le cou. Ce dernier sursauta, avant de cracher un peu de sang, tout en se maudissant de réagir si vite, toujours souffrant. Une lueur de douleur ainsi que de surprise brilla dans ses yeux bleus. Bellamy reposa son regard sombre sur l'homme qui venait de se réveiller, lui faisant un sourire méchant.

\- Déjà réveillé _mon chaton_ ?

\- Qu'est ce que ...?

\- Allons, allons, William a mis beaucoup de temps à te soigner, ne gâche pas tout cela.

\- Qu'est-ce-que-je-fais-là ? articula l'homme allongé au sol.

\- Tu es notre otage, _Alexander._ Tu es ici parce que nous avons besoin d'informations sur ton camp, et que tu semblais être le plus apte à nous en donner.

\- Être le plus apte ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce que le brun entendait par là.

\- Le plus apte, le plus faible, le moins aimé mais que les autres chercheraient tout de même à sauver, besoin d'autres exemples ? ricana le brun.

Alexander fusilla Bellamy du regard. Le plus faible ? Vraiment ? Mais quel con. Bellamy attrapa alors Alec par les épaules et le souleva avant de le hisser sur son épaule. Il sortit des appartements de William, le saluant au passage, l'homme aux yeux bleus sur ses épaules. Ce dernier tentait de résister, mais son corps ne pouvait bouger.

Les deux hommes finirent par arriver dans un endroit qui ressemblait à... à rien en réalité. C'était une pièce sombre, où seule une fenêtre laissait passer un filet de lumière. Au milieu de cette dernière se trouvait une barre métallique où pendait une paire de menottes, et où se trouvait plusieurs sangles. Bellamy laissa tomber son paquet. Paquet qui, lorsqu'il aperçut la barre, écarquilla les yeux de peur. Le bras droit prit alors l'homme aux yeux bleus et le hissa, attachant ses mains grâce aux menottes, puis le serrant de toute part à l'aide des sangles. Il finit par bâillonner Alec, qui tentait de se débattre, en vain.

Bellamy reprit alors la parole.

\- On a peur maintenant ? Je croyais que tu étais une grande gueule ? Bah alors ?

\- ... cracha Alec tout en couinant de douleur.

L'une des sangles lui appuyait précisément sur sa blessure. Bien que suturée, cette dernière le faisait toujours souffrir.

\- Oh arrêtes de te plaindre, tu me gonfles déjà. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, l'amusement va bientôt commencer, dit Bellamy dans un sourire faussement angélique.

Et il sortit, laissant son prisonnier seul, torse nu, tremblant de froid et de peur, paniqué, attaché, dans cette pièce sombre.

 _ **\- Camp des Survivants -**_

Nick et ses coéquipiers venaient d'arriver lorsqu'ils croisèrent leur chef, Marcus. Ce dernier vint rapidement prendre de leurs nouvelles, tout en envoyant les blessés à leur médecin.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous étiez censés discuter ! s'exclama Marcus.

\- Plus simple à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Nick tandis qu'Aidan venait à ses côtés, saluant leur chef au passage.

\- Personne de gravement blessé ? s'enquit alors Marcus.

\- Britany est morte, cracha furieusement Aidan.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Marcus, frappé par la douleur de la perte d'un de ses membres.

\- Nous n'avons rien pu faire Marcus...

\- Hum... marmonna Nick, gêné, et surtout stressé.

\- Ne me dite pas qu'il y a autre chose, pitié, supplia Marcus.

\- Alec a disparu, finit par dire Aidan, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre.

\- Alec a quoi ...?

\- Il était blessé. Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous pensons que le camp de Negan l'a emmené afin d'avoir un otage.

\- Et sûrement d'obtenir des informations, pour ensuite s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange, compléta Nick.

\- Mon dieu... se lamenta le chef, qui comprenait bien que l'un de leur membre risquait de passer un sale moment.

\- Ils vont le briser, Marcus, dit Nick, renforçant les pensées de leur chef.

\- On ne peut rien faire Nick ... Je sais que vous teniez à lui, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre d'autres membres.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser parmi eux ! protesta Aidan.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Aidan !

Le brun frisé s'exclama de dédain et tourna le dos, passant une main dans ses cheveux, stressé. Son ami, son meilleur ami allait se faire torturer, voire tuer, et leur chef ne ferait rien pour empêcher cela. Il ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Perdu dans ses pensées, Aidan se dirigea donc vers sa maison tout en cherchant un moyen de sauver son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Nick soupira, reposant son regard sur leur chef.

\- Je ne peux rien faire Nick, tu le sais...

\- Je sais Marcus, je sais. Mais nous ne pouvons pas continuer cette guerre. Nous perdons des membres, alors que nous sommes déjà en sous-effectifs par rapport à eux. Nous allons finir par tous mourir.

\- Nous devons dans ce cas trouver un moyen de les exterminer.

\- Marcus ! Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu dis ? Ce sont des humains, au même titre que nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas tuer les derniers survivants présents sur cette terre !

\- Alors ce seront nous, qui seront tués, termina le chef d'une voix grave, avant de prendre congé dans sa maison.

Nick soupira, résigné, et repartit chercher quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aider ou quelque chose à faire dans le but de se changer les idées.

* * *

 ** _Un petit chapitre qui me permet de changer la forme des suivants ;)_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez tout de même aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir vos avis via reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de le voir ^^._**

 ** _Le prochaine chapitre sera concentré sur la prison, et celui d'après sur le camp des survivants ( je pense essayer d'alterner et vous présenter petit à petit tous les personnages principaux, qui sont tout de même nombreux haha )._**

 ** _Comme d'habitude, désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, je ne dis pas non si quelqu'un est motivé pour relire et donner son avis au passage :3 (MP)_**

 ** _Enjoy o/_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yooo !**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fiction o/**_

 _ **Oui, oui, il faut que je reparte sur les autres haha, je saiiiis.**_

 ** _Ce chapitre sera donc concentré sur le point de vue de notre cher Alexander, alias la victime attachée dans la prison haha. Le prochain sera sûrement concentré sur le camp des survivants, comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent ;)_**

 ** _Je précise que les chapitres ne sont jamais très long, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je préfère avoir plus de petits chapitres que de grands et longs chapitres ^^._**

 _ **En tout cas j'espère, comme toujours que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et vous invite, comme d'habitude, à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis :p**_

* * *

 _ **\- Prison -**_

Alors qu'il somnolait comme il pouvait, Alexander fut réveillé par un sceau d'eau glacé. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se secouant comme il pouvait, ses mouvements étant entravés par les menottes et les sangles qui entouraient son corps. Son regard se posa alors sur l'homme, ou plutôt _les hommes_ en face de lui. Alec ne pouvait pas réellement déterminer leur nombre, sa vision toujours troublée par l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux ainsi que par la douleur se réveillant elle aussi petit à petit. L'otage se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de montrer un signe de douleur devant ces hommes. Bellamy se tenait face à lui, un regard méchant imprimé sur son visage. Il se rapprocha de lui avec des yeux intéressés.

\- De retour parmi nous, _mon chaton_ ? demanda-t-il cyniquement.

Alec réfléchit quelques secondes, se demandant d'où venait ce surnom. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de répondre à cette question. À n'importe quelle question d'ailleurs. Un simple regard plongé dans celui du bras droit lui laissa comprendre cette pensée.

\- Oh, monsieur n'a pas envie de parler ? Comme si tu avais le choix, ricana-t-il.

Bellamy se retourna vers ses hommes et en appela un. Un certain Peter s'avança, arborant le même sourire odieux que son supérieur. Il posa sur une table un lot d'outils, de torture, sans aucun doutes, et tous se mirent à les admirer avec des yeux pétillants de malice, ou plutôt de peur pour Alec. Bellamy reporta alors son regard sur son prisonnier en souriant un peu plus.

\- On fait moins le fier maintenant ?

Bellamy dessangla alors l'homme, et deux de ses sbires vinrent le tenir, ou plutôt le soutenir, l'empêchant de s'effondre de fatigue. Les mains toujours menottées dans son dos, Alec posa un regard sur les personnes l'entourant, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Peter poussa alors devant lui une grande bassine remplie d'eau. L'un des hommes le tenant frappa dans ses jambes, forçant l'otage à s'agenouiller devant la bassine. Alec ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il eut d'ailleurs juste le temps de prendre une grande respiration avant que Peter ne plonge sa tête dans la bassine, l'empêchant de remonter. Alec se débattait comme il pouvait, bien qu'épuisé, l'envie de remonter à la surface et reprendre souffle était plus forte. Alors qu'il était totalement en train de s'étouffer, Peter tira enfin sa tête hors de l'eau. L'homme aux cheveux de jais cracha toute l'eau avalée, les poumons brûlant, la respiration haletante. Plié sur lui même, il continuait de tousser, alors que Peter réitérait la même action de nombreuses fois, manquant de tuer leur prisonnier à plusieurs reprises.

Après environ une heure de torture, les deux hommes retenant Alec lâchèrent leur prise. L'homme s'écroula au sol, les mains toujours menottées et les poignets désormais en sang. Ses poumons étaient en feux, et il avait envie de vomir, sans compter le fait qu'il était plus qu'exténué. Bellamy s'agenouilla à ses côtés, ne cessant d'arborer ce sourire qui exaspérait Alec.

\- Alexander, Alexander, Alexander... Tu sais, pour que tout s'arrête, il te suffit de répondre à mes questions. Rien de plus difficile.

\- Tu peux toujours aller crever, cracha l'homme en se laissant rouler sur le dos.

\- Quel dommage... Un si joli minois totalement détruit par la douleur et la peur...

\- Je n'ai absolument pas peur. Encore moins de toi.

\- J'espère bien ! Je ne voudrais en aucun cas effrayer mon prochain coup!

Malgré lui, Alec se sentit rougir, totalement prit au dépourvu et gêné.

\- Oooh, mais qu'il est innocent, dit Bellamy à ses hommes en souriant. Tu sais, continua-t-il en se rapprochant d'Alec, ses yeux posés sur son torse, j'aime particulièrement tes tatouages. Des signes noirs qui n'ont de sens que pour son détenteurs, ça a un côté excitant je trouve.

Bellamy appuya ses propos en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, rendant son otage on ne peut plus mal à l'aise et désorienté.

\- Par contre, la cicatrice là, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Du bout des doigts, le bras droit détailla une belle cicatrice qui se trouvait le long du cou de son otage. On dirait un couteau.

Il observa la réaction de l'homme allongé qui tiqua, comme attendu.

\- Définitivement un couteau. Mmmm. Par qui ? Une personne de ton camp ...? Non. Quelqu'un de plus proche, sans aucuns doutes. Très proche. Trop proche. Un parent. Oh, je sens que je ne suis pas loin. Une mère... Non. Je ne vois pas une mère utiliser un couteau. Les femmes se salissent moins les mains. Les poisons sont plus rapides. Je ne te vois pas avec un frère. Oh se pourrait-il que ce soit un frère ? Non, trop jeune. Définitivement ton père.

Bellamy sentit Alec se tendre lorsqu'il termina son monologue, ce qui lui confirma une fois de plus qu'il tapait dans le mille. Il était devenu maître dans cet art. Devenir des choses rien qu'en regardant les réactions des gens... C'était jouissif. Ses hommes le regardaient avec étonnement, et tous se mirent à sourire, comme fiers d'avoir un bras droit tel que l'homme brun. Bellamy passa une main dans les cheveux de son prisonnier, et posa sur lui un regard ... triste ? Alec sembla surpris, bien que restant de marbre. Il se demandait surtout d'où venait ce soudain changement dans le comportement du bras droit. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par se relever. Il ordonna à ses hommes de rattacher Alec, omettant cependant le bâillon à la demande de Bellamy. De toute façon crier pour avoir de l'aide ne servirait à rien. Bellamy venait de mettre fin au calvaire de son prisonnier, du moins pour le moment, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier ainsi que des hommes du bras droit. Il jeta un dernier regard à son otage, qui semblait perdu, et vraiment mal. Puis tous sortirent et se dispersèrent, laissant le bras droit seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il finit d'ailleurs par tomber sur leur chef. Ou plutôt leur chef tomba sur lui.

\- Bellamy ! gronda le chef en question.

\- Negan ?

\- Il paraît que nous avons un invité dans nos cellules ?

\- En effet...

\- Et quand comptais tu me le dire ?

\- Lorsque j'aurais des informations intéressantes...

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne _tolère_ pas de prisonniers.

\- On en a besoin Negan! On a besoin des informations sur ce camp et sur ses membres. On peut le briser, ça se voit. Il est déjà bien amoché, il ne va pas mettre longtemps avant de craquer.

\- Je veux le voir.

\- Quand ?

Negan leva les yeux au ciel. Il se doutait bien que, dans son état actuel, leur otage ne devait sûrement pas être en état de lui parler.

\- Dès qu'il sera prêt. Viens me chercher.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Negan prit congé de son bras droit, le laissant seul, pantelant, et perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun finit par regagner ses propres appartements et se laissa glisser dans son lit, pensif.

* * *

 _ **Merci pour votre lecture !**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ;)**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans peu de temps, étant donné que je suis assez inspirée, et que j'ai pas mal de temps o/**_

 _ **Il sera donc dans l'autre camp, et sous le point de vue d'un nouveau personnage, qui j'espère, va vous plaire !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Déjà le quatrième chapitre ? Ça passe vite haha. J'espère que jusqu'ici l'histoire vous plaît :p**_

 _ **Disons que j'ai pas mal d'inspiration et envie d'écrire :3**_

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création ( aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture :3**_

* * *

 _ **\- Camp des Survivants -**_

Deux jours venaient de passer depuis le précédent affrontement. Tous le camp semblait comme... figé ? Tous les membres pleuraient le décès de leur camarade ainsi que la disparition d'un autre. La tension se sentait au sein d'un camp habituellement paisible et où tous rigolaient. C'était triste.

Les rues étaient vides, tous étant cloîtrés dans leurs propres maisons. Seule une jeune femme s'y baladait. Cette jeune femme se nommait Morgane. Morgane était une personne froide, renfermée, tirant toujours la gueule, mais qui au fond, pouvait se montrer plus qu'adorable. Disons qu'il fallait simplement ... la connaître ? Elle était brune aux yeux noisettes, d'une taille normale. C'est une jeune femme ravissante bien que peu rayonnante. Alors qu'elle se baladait sous une faible pluie, Morgane se remémora les récents événements. Comme par exemple l'arrivée de ce nouveau camp...

 _... FlashBack..._

C'était il y a environ un mois. Il devait être au alentour de 22H lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Une dizaine de voiture venaient de percuter le portail du camp. Plusieurs membres sortirent de leur maison, à moitié endormis. D'autres, toujours debout, se précipitèrent pour rejoindre les gardes et les aider. Tous semblaient surpris de voir autant de voitures, et surtout de voir d'autres humains. Depuis des mois ils ne voyaient que des cadavres ou encore des morts-vivants, mais jamais, au grand jamais des _humains_. Ils attendirent donc là, ébahis, se demandant bien ce que voulaient ces intrus qui venaient de défoncer leur portail. Armes épaulées, les hommes de Marcus étaient prêts.

Enfin, les voitures s'arrêtèrent. Les hommes aux conduites descendirent rapidement, tous armés, et prirent possession du camp en à peine quelques minutes. Beaucoup plus nombreux, ils semblaient tous entraînés, comme sortis de l'armée. Préparés, ils n'avaient mis que quelques secondes avant de prendre l'avantage, forçant tous les habitants du camp à se désarmer et à se mettre en ligne, à genoux. Pour cela, rien de plus simple. Quelques otages font toujours craquer. Et ça, Negan, oui parce que c'était bien sûr Negan et ses hommes, l'avait bien compris. À peine sorti de sa voiture, il avait fondu sur une jeune fille et l'avait désarmé sans difficultés, pointant une arme sur sa tempe. Bellamy et Haaris, le deuxième bras droit de Negan, avaient fait de même, pointant leurs armes sur une rouquine et un jeune blond.

Negan, tenant toujours fermement la jeune fille, s'avança devant la ligne de survivants, tous à genoux, démunis.

\- **_Faibles_** , pensa-t-il, sans doutes à haute voix, vu la réaction de certains d'entre eux.

Marcus ainsi que d'autres de ses hommes, bien que souhaitant se lever et en mettre une à Negan, se retirent et se calmèrent, ne souhaitant pas perdre plusieurs membres. Cependant, Marcus prit finalement la parole.

\- **Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici?** demanda-t-il d'une voix calme, effaçant toute forme de froideur.

\- **Je m'appelle Negan. J'imagine que tu es le chef de ce camp. Parfait, je n'avais absolument ni le temps, ni _l'envie_ de te chercher. Je venais juste t'annoncer, vous annoncer, que ce camp m'appartient désormais. Ce qui veut dire que je viendrais toutes les semaines récupérer vos récoltes, ainsi que toutes vos armes. _Toutes vos ressources_. **

Des regards horrifiés se posèrent sur ce dénommé Negan. Plusieurs hommes à genoux le fusillèrent du regard.

\- **Tu penses réellement que nous allons te laisser faire ?** cracha Alec, qui posait un regard plus que froid sur leur "futur" chef.

\- **Vous n'avez tout simplement pas le choix** , répondit Negan d'une voix amusée, en posant ses yeux sur ce jeune homme qui venait de lui tenir tête.

\- **Vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez venir, et nous contrôler ainsi ?** répliqua cette fois Morgane, tout aussi froidement que son camarade.

Les deux jeunes ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, malgré leur caractère presque identique. Froid, cassant, distant, jamais souriants... De vraies têtes de mules. Et pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient se supporter. Étrange, n'est ce pas ?

\- **Nous ne sommes pas faibles,** appuya Aidan.

\- **Vous l'êtes plus que nous** , répliqua Shane en rigolant.

\- **Lâches ton arme et on verra** , grogna un blond frisé, agenouillé près de Morgane.

\- **C'est quand tu veux, mouton** , railla l'homme qui s'était rapproché de lui.

\- **Isaac, ça suffit** , réprimanda Nick, bien plus calme que ses cadets.

\- **Voilà enfin un homme intelligent** , dit Negan en souriant, se rapprochant de Nick avant de se poster en face de l'homme. Après quelques secondes, il finit par poser son regard sur Marcus. **Tu devrais apprendre à tes hommes à la fermer. Ils vont finir par s'attirer des ennuis,** se moqua-t-il.

\- **Oh et, laisse moi deviner, les "ennuis", c'est un coup de batte dans la gueule ?** gronda Alec d'un ton froid, le regard posé sur la batte que Negan tenait posée sur son épaule.

Negan leva les yeux au ciel, et se décala pour se retrouver face à l'homme aux cheveux de jais, qui avait un peu trop envie de parler à son goût. Un sourire vicieux naquit alors sur son visage.

\- **Tu veux être le premier à tester, _blue-eyed_ ?**

\- **Alexander,** marmonna Nick entre ses dents, l'alertant.

\- **Oh non, voyons, laissez le exprimer son point de vue** , dit Negan en souriant.

\- **On va enfin rigoler,** rigolèrent Shane et Dean.

\- **Fermez la** , les rabroua Bellamy, quoique tout aussi impatient et curieux de voir ce que leur chef allait faire.

Finalement, Alec reprit la parole, étrangement épaulé par Morgane et Isaac, qui ne pouvaient pas non plus rester ainsi.

\- **Vous pensez pouvoir vous pointer ainsi, et déclarer que nos ressources vous appartiennent ? Vous pensez être si fort que contrôler un camp ne serait qu'une broutille ? Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, mais des humains, au même titre que vous. Vous pouvez bien tenter de tout nous prendre. Nous désarmer, nous tuer, nous affaiblir, mais ne doutez pas une seule seconde que dès que nous aurons le temps et la possibilité de le faire, nous vous ferons tomber. _Tous_. Un par un, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que toi. Et lorsque tu seras seul, démuni de tous tes hommes que tu auras vu mourir, tu nous supplieras de te laisser en vie. Mais ce jour là, personne n'aura aucun remord pour te tuer. _Personne_.**

Morgane et Isaac hochèrent la tête, comme pour appuyer les propos de leur camarade.

\- **Mais c'est qu'il a du courage lui** , dit Negan en rigolant à ses hommes. **Tu me plais gamin. Avoir un homme comme toi parmi nous serait un vrai avantage. Tu apprendrais la discipline, mais ton courage, ainsi que celui de tes deux compagnons n'est pas à prouver. J'ai besoin de jeunes comme vous.**

\- **Tu peux toujours aller crever** , répondit l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- **Vas te faire voir** , marmonna Isaac, presque en écho avec Morgane.

\- **C'est bien dommage, de si bons éléments... Je suis sûr que vous devez exceller au combat.**

Negan posa alors une main sur l'épaule d'Alec avant de descendre vers son cou, tirant sur une chaîne métallique reliée à une petite plaque qu'il avait repéré plus tôt.

\- **Armée hum ? Père j'imagine ? Un ancien soldat des forces spéciales. Pas mal. Je serais fier d'être son fils à ta place.**

Alec le foudroya du regard, attrapant brusquement le poignet de l'homme pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier se recula, guère apeuré, un regard toujours intéressé porté sur le jeune.

\- **Tu me plais un peu plus chaque seconde** , dit-il, alors que les corps autours d'Alec se détendaient, laissant évacuer le stress causé par ce geste brusque.

Nick, aux côtés de son protégé aux yeux bleus, était en train de se dire que si ce dernier survivait à la confrontation, il n'échapperait pas à ses remontrances. Mais quel caractère! Il devait vraiment arrêter de chercher les problèmes ce gamin.

Heureusement pour eux, Negan finit par se reculer, ordonnant à ses hommes de relâcher leurs otages et de se diriger vers les voitures.

\- **Qu'on soit clairs. Je reviendrai dans une semaine. Dans une semaine, je veux voir l'intégrale de vos récoltes emballées dans des sacs et prêtes à la livraison ou je viendrai moi même les prendre. Si je dois faire usage de la force, je le ferait. Mais vous risqueriez d'y perdre beaucoup de vos membres.**

Le chef posa un dernier regard sur les trois jeunes qui l'avaient confrontés quelques minutes plus tôt, avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter dans sa voiture en sifflotant, sa fidèle batte toujours à la main.

... Fin du FlashBack...

Morgane secoua la tête. C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient rencontré Negan. Ce dernier avait tenu parole. Il était revenu toutes les semaines depuis le mois dernier, pillant leur village, leur laissant à peine de quoi satisfaire les besoins de tous. De quoi vivre. De quoi _survivre_. Elle soupira, repensant aux mois précédents cette rencontre. Lorsque tout se passait normalement. Ou presque.

* * *

 _ **Et oui, déjà la fin o/**_

 _ **Je vous l'ai dit, jamais plus de 1700/1800 mots par chapitres, sinon je trouve cela trop long :p**_

 _ **Voilà donc un nouveau personnage principal, promis, toute l'histoire va s'éclaircir petit à petit.**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow. Merci pour vos reviews o/**_

 _ **Bravo Louis, c'est exactement ça ! Et encore, tu n'as pas vu le reste :p**_

 _ **On retourne dans la prison pour revoir Negan, Alec et Bellamy ^^**_

 _ **Shane, Dean et William vont aussi devenir plus importants, tout comme d'autres personnages que vous découvrirez par la suite =)**_

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création ( aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 _ **Profitez bien, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Negan attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures le réveil de leur prisonnier. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était dans la prison. Le chef était assez impressionné de voir qu'après une semaine de torture en tout genre, l'homme aux yeux bleus n'avait pas craqué. Il lui plaisait. Manquant de patience, Negan finit par rentrer pour assister au spectacle.

Alec était attaché à une barre en métal dressée au milieu de la pièce. Ses mains étaient relevées au dessus de sa tête et liées par des menottes qui avaient brûlé les poignets du garçon. Il était torse-nu, et son torse, préalablement marqué de simples tatouages noirs, était désormais rempli de récentes cicatrices ainsi que de sang. Des marques de coupures, de brûlures, de coup de fouet, de piqure, et toute autres marques de torture s'y trouvaient. Peter se tenait devant lui, un fouet dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre, alternant ses plaisirs. La tête du prisonnier était rejetée en arrière, et ses mains crispées sur ses menottes de douleur. Il était bâillonné, étouffant ses cris de souffrance à chaque coupure ou coup de fouet.

Negan s'assit sur une chaise non loin, près de Bellamy, et regarda la scène de torture se faire, impassible.

\- **Il n'a toujours rien dit...** finit par dire son bras droit, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la salle.

\- **Peter n'est pas efficace ?**

\- **Si... Même plus qu'efficace.**

Un coup de fouet suivi d'un grognement de douleur appuya ses propos.

\- **Sortez.**

L'ordre de Negan surpris ses hommes.

\- **Sortez. Je veux lui parler.**

Les hommes sortirent tous. Bellamy se leva, faisant de même, jusqu'à ce que son chef ne l'arrête.

\- **Bellamy. Tu restes.**

Le bras droit acquiesça et revint à sa place, laissant son chef s'approcher de leur prisonnier. Ce dernier releva finalement sa tête et posa ses yeux bleus sur Negan. Il semblait épuisé. Vulnérable. Brisé. L'homme à la batte se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas encore craqué.

\- **Alexander, Alexander, Alexander... Quand comprendras-tu que la solution la plus simple est de parler ?**

\- **Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu trouvais que je parlais trop** , siffla-t-il.

\- **Tu marques un point mon garçon. Cependant, actuellement, la seule chose que tu vas gagner grâce à ton mimétisme, c'est de finir par te vider de ton sang.**

Devant le silence de son otage, Negan sourit.

\- **Alexander, tu devrais vraiment reconsidérer ma proposition. Tu me dis tout ce que je souhaite savoir, et je te laisse repartir dans ton camp.**

\- **Camp que tu viendras détruire par la suite. Magnifique.**

\- **Je n'ai juste demander que quelques informations ...**

\- **Tu as déjà toutes les informations dont tu as besoin, cela fait un mois que tu te rends au camp une fois par semaine.**

\- **Tu m'as l'air bien bavard d'un coup pour quelqu'un ayant été torturé durant plus d'une semaine.**

\- **Je suis un habitué.**

Cette réplique fit tiquer Bellamy, qui commençait à mettre le puzzle "Alexander" en ordre. Il se surpris d'ailleurs face à ses réflexions. Peu importe non ? Pourquoi cherchait-il absolument à savoir l'histoire de leur jeune otage ?

\- _Sûrement pour mieux le briser mentalement_ , se réconforta-t-il mentalement.

\- **Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant, Alexander. Ce serait vraiment bien que tu apprennes à la fermer.**

Alec grogna en seule réponse. Il se sentait mal et avait une forte envie de vomir. Sa tête lui tournait, bloquant son sarcasme habituel.

\- **Bien, je vais te laisser à tes plaisirs jeune homme.**

Negan se retourna alors vers Bellamy, et posa une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

\- **Brisez le.**

Bellamy hocha la tête. Une lueur de tristesse passa brièvement dans ses yeux. Ses hommes revinrent petit à petit, Peter arborant toujours ce sourire vicieux et malsain. Et ils recommencèrent encore, et encore. Peter semblait passé maître en torture. Il en venait même à brûler l'homme aux yeux bleus avec de la soude. Bellamy avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter la vue de cette torture, bien qu'il en ai l'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec ce garçon.

 _... Une semaine plus tard - le 14 novembre ..._

Cela faisait une semaine que Negan n'avait pas vu leur otage. Si ce dernier était toujours en vie, il allait définitivement vouloir le garder en tant que soldat. Cette résistance était impressionnante. Une idée lui traversa donc l'esprit. Il devait le voir au combat. Il ordonna donc l'arrêt de la torture, laissant Alexander se reposer une journée entière. Ce dernier mangea enfin à sa fin, et se réhydrata, bien que l'otage n'en accepta que le strict minimum, se demandant ce qui se planait. Puis Negan vint. Il ordonna à des hommes de détacher et de le traîner dehors. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent, et Alec finit au sol sur la poussière. Il cracha du sang avant de relever les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il posa alors un regard froid sur Negan.

\- **C'est bon, tu as enfin compris que je ne te dirais rien et que c'était plus simple pour toi de me tuer ?**

\- **Oh non, loin de là. Tu pourrais devenir un excellent soldat, Alexander. Je ne compte pas gâcher ce talent.**

Ils entendirent certains gardes râler, mais Negan n'en tint pas compte.

\- **Je vais te former,** dit-il en souriant.

\- **Tu peux toujours crever avant de me transformer en toutou comme tes autres hommes,** cracha le jeune désinvolte.

Les gardes se remirent à grogner, d'une manière plus menaçante cette fois.

\- **Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu rejoindras bientôt mes hommes.**

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Il était épuisé, détruit. Le sarcasme et la provocation étaient les seules armes qu'il avait. Mais Negan semblait beaucoup trop intelligent, calme et réceptif pour craquer face à de simples mots. Au contraire, il semblait apprécier ce côté désinvolte du gamin.

\- **Relevez le** , ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Negan tourna autour de son jeune prisonnier avant de lui expliquer la situation.

\- **Bien, mon but est de voir tes talents au combat. Et, tu n'as même pas besoin d'essayer de perdre, ils ne te feront pas de cadeau.**

Alors que Negan cherchait du regard un adversaire, Bellamy se glissa à ses côtés.

\- **Il est blessé et faible Negan, il ne peut pas se battre ainsi**... murmura-t-il.

\- **Laisse-le essayer** , répondit le chef d'une voix rauque. Il posa alors son regard sur un homme roux et trapu, qui se tenait non loin. Aaron ! Viens donc là.

L'homme dénommé Aaron s'avança donc, se plaçant au milieu du cercle de sbires qui s'était formé. Alec fut balancé à l'intérieur, s'écroulant au sol avant de se relever en crachant du sang.

\- **Negan**... marmonna Bellamy.

\- **Battez-vous.**

Aaron ne laissa pas le temps à Alec de respirer, et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. La respiration coupée sous le choc, l'homme au yeux bleus tenta de faire lâcher prise au roux qui le maintenait au sol. Il lui envoya un coup dans les parties avant de lui asséner un coup dans la mâchoire. Aaron se laissa tomber plus loin dans un couinement de douleur. Avec difficulté, Alexander se releva et esquiva une nouvelle attaque d'Aaron, avant de lui envoyer son poing dans le ventre. Negan affichait un grand sourire, tandis que les hommes autours d'eux criaient, indignés qu'Aaron se fasse battre par un jeune prétentieux. Le Roux revint rapidement à la charge, en envoyant son genoux dans le plexus du plus jeune, le faisant tomber à genoux sous la douleur. Aaron attrapa la tête d'Alec en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux, et la tira en arrière, en passant un bras sous son cou pour l'étouffer. Alec se débattait comme un beau diable, ayant de moins en moins d'air, devenant tout rouge. Il tata le pantalon de son adversaire, et finit par trouver ce qui s'apparentait à un couteau accroché à sa ceinture. Il s'en saisit et l'enfonça rapidement dans le jambe de son assaillant qui s'écoula au sol dans un râle de douleur.

\- **Tu vois, même blessé il arrive à le battre** , dit Negan à Bellamy en applaudissant le vainqueur, ravi.

Bellamy ne répondit pas, le regard posé sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui était désormais à genoux, luttant pour reprendre sa respiration. Le bras droit fit place dans le cercle, faisant reculer les hommes, avant de s'approcher de leur otage. Ce dernier posa ses yeux bleus sur lui, et Bellamy put y lire toute la douleur qu'il gardait intérieurement. Le brun se retourna vers son chef pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Negan, d'un regard, intima à son homme de se charger de l'otage. Bellamy posa donc une main sur l'épaule d'Alec, qui tenta de se reculer et se défaire de la poigne de fer. Bellamy attrapa le cou de l'homme aux yeux bleus et le souleva du sol, si facilement que personne n'aurait pensé qu'Alec était grand et musclé. D'une simple pression sur une veine dans son cou, Alec s'évanoui, tombant dans les bras de Bellamy qui le retint. Il attrapa l'homme dans ses bras, le portant comme une princesse, et le ramena dans la prison, tandis que William, le médecin, s'occupait d'Aaron.

 _... Quelques heures plus tard..._

Alec était allongé sur un matelas depuis maintenant trois heures. Toujours évanoui, seul Bellamy gardait un oeil sur lui. Une de ses mains était menotté à un anneau sur le mur, l'empêchant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- _Il fait peine à voir_... se dit Bellamy.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais commença à remuer, se réveillant petit à petit à cause de la douleur. Une fois son esprit retrouvé et ses yeux ouverts, il se releva pour faire face à Bellamy, posant un regard froid sur l'homme brun.

\- **Je suis désolé, dit finalement Bellamy** , ce qui laissa Alec sans voix. **Je suis désolé. Tout ce qu'ils t'infliges je ... J'étais pour au début, mais je ne peux plus le supporter... Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais ...**

\- **Si c'est une technique pour me faire parler, ça ne marchera pas.**

\- **Ce n'est pas une technique. Je m'en veux vraiment. Je suis une personne capable d'éprouver des remords, et aujourd'hui c'est le cas. Je t'ai vu combattre. Tu aurais pu le tuer. Mais non. Tu t'es simplement contenté de le mettre hors-jeu. J'ai trouvé ça incroyable. Pourquoi l'épargner alors qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe qui te torture depuis plus de deux semaines.**

\- **Ton discours me donne mal à la tête.**

\- **Oh pitié Alec, arrêtes. Je m'excuse. Tu pourrais au moins taire ton sarcasme.**

\- **Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Tu ordonnes à tes hommes de me torturer depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, et tu penses que je devrais accepter tes excuses comme si de rien n'était?**

\- **Je suis désolé.**

\- **Qu'est ce qui a fait sortir ton humanité ?** railla l'otage.

\- **Ton père.**

Alec planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Bellamy, ne comprenant pas le fond de sa pensée.

\- **Je sais pour ton père. " Je suis habitué". C'est ce que tu as dit à Negan lorsqu'il a parlé des tortures. Et la cicatrice. J'avais bien raison. C'est ton père. Tu étais sans doutes bat...**

\- **Ferme la !** cracha Alec d'une voix soudainement froide, mais dont le fond s'apparentait à de la panique et de la profonde douleur.

\- **J'ai donc raison ... Je suis désolé pour toi Alec. Tu ne mérites pas de revivre ça..**

\- **Mais ferma la !**

\- **Comment peut-on battre son enfant ...? C'est immonde, immoral, in...**

\- **Tu ne connais absolument rien de ma vie ni de ma famille, vas te faire voir Bellamy.**

Alexander avait laissé toute forme de sarcasme. Sa voix n'était plus que froide et emplie de colère. Il tremblait de rage, mais aussi de stress et de peur. Bellamy semblait commencer à comprendre ses faiblesses et son caractère, et ça, ça lui faisait peur. Sa respiration commença à devenir plus saccadée, et il eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ses yeux étaient désormais pétillants de rage et de larme, c'est pourquoi il détourna rapidement la tête, empêchant le bras droit de voir ce moment de détresse.

Bellamy allait continuer lorsqu'un groupe d'hommes virent l'interrompre. Bien évidement, dirigé par Peter, qui semblait prendre de plus en plus la place d'Haaris ( deuxième bras droit de Negan. Oui, il a deux bras droits et aucun bras gauche o/ ). Ce dernier vint alors se placer devant Bellamy.

\- **Peter ? Que fais tu ici ? Un problème ?**

\- **Negan m'a demandé de venir chercher le prisonnier et de le remettre dans sa cellule.**

\- **Il veut encore le torture ? Je croyais qu'il voulait le faire devenir membre ?**

\- **Arrêtes de poser des questions Bellamy, je n'ai pas réponse à tout.**

\- **Ça, je le savais** , marmonna ce dernier dans sa barbe.

Peter ne sembla pas entendre, trop occupé à demander à ses hommes de se saisirent de leur précieux otage. Deux homme virent donc relever Alec, le plaquant contre le mur pour remettre correctement ses menottes. Les hommes poussèrent ensuite Alexander hors de la salle pour le ramener dans une cellule, laissant Bellamy derrière, muet.

Une fois dans une cellule, les menottes enfin retirées, Alec se frotta les poignets, qui étaient en sang et qui faisaient peur à voir. Alors qu'il se tenait debout, il sentit une vague envie de vomir, ainsi qu'un bon manque de sommeil et d'hydratation. Il était épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Alec tourna de l'oeil, s'effondrant sur le sol.

* * *

 _ **Alors, comment était de chapitre ? Oui, j'insiste beaucoup sur certains personnages haha, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va tourner :p**_

 _ **( Pas de ma faute si j'ai des chouchous ^^' )**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et j'espère que ce sera aussi le cas des prochains.**_

 ** _Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ça devrait vous plaire o/_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ;)_**

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yoooo !**_

 _ **Déjà le chapitre 6 ? C'est que ça va vraiment vite dites moi u-u.**_

 _ **Hum... Vais-je vous faire découvrir un nouveau personnage? Vais-je approfondir sur un déjà connu ? À vous de le découvrir !**_

 _ **Waaaw, teaser incroyable x')**_

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création ( aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture :3_**

* * *

 _...Camp des survivants..._

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le désastreux affrontement. Mais bizarrement, quelque chose perturba les esprits. Depuis cet affrontement, Negan n'était jamais venu. Depuis un mois, l'homme faisait régner la tyrannie dans le camp de Marcus, instaurant des pillages toutes les semaines. Mais depuis cet affrontement, plus rien. Réunis dans la salle principale du camp, tous assis, ils discutaient de ce soudain arrêt.

\- Ils sont sans doutes trop occupés à torturer l'un de nos membres, railla Aidan, qui n'avait toujours pas digérer le fait qu'ils abandonnent un de leurs amis.

\- Aidan... commença Marcus d'une voix compatissante.

\- Non. Je ne veux rien entendre Marcus, cracha Aidan en se relevant. Il est l'un des nôtres au même titre que toi ou que n'importe quel membre ici. Et pourtant, personne ne fait absolument rien pour l'aider.

\- Que veux tu faire gamin au juste ? On ne sait pas où se trouve leur camp, et nous ne pouvons pas les suivre, étant donné qu'ils ne viennent plus. Alors reprends toi et oublie ton pote. On perd tous des proches, il va falloir s'y faire.

Un homme assez musclé, ancien militaire, grand, et aux cheveux tirant vers le gris venait de parler. Il se prénommait Vane et était, comme Nick, l'un des conseillers de Marcus. Un homme brut, qui ne pesait pas ses mots, mais très efficaces et qui gardait son calme. Un vrai atout, ou un vraie plaie, tout dépendait.

Aidan grogna, se rasseyant tout de même. Il murmura une vague insulte qui lui valut un beau regard noir de la part de l'ancien militaire.

Marcus reprit alors la parole.

\- Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets, que ce soit pour ce camp qui nous menace ou pour votre camarade. Cependant, comme l'a dit Vane, nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent. Ils ont clairement l'avantage. Mais. Nous savons qu'à chaque ravitaillement, Negan ne ramène qu'une partie de ses hommes. Si nous arrivons à leur tendre une embuscade et tuer leur chef, ils perdront sans doutes pieds.

\- Sans doutes... répéta Morgane, peu convaincue.

\- Mais si nous échouons, nous signons notre arrêt de mort, Marcus, continua Nick d'une voix toujours aussi sage.

\- Avons nous réellement une autre solution ? marmonna Vane.

\- Nous battre ! Nous devons nous battre ! cria Morgane.

\- C'est exactement ce que Marcus vient de proposer... répondit Vane d'un ton bizarrement doux.

Vane avait toujours aimé Morgane. C'était sa petite protégée, au même titre qu'Alec était celui de Nick. Les deux hommes étant sans doutes les plus âgés avec Marcus, bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'à la quarantaine, avait tout de suite aimé ces deux petits grincheux du fond de la classe.

\- Sauf que s'il y a une chance qu'Alexander soit encore en vie, nous la perdrons dès la mort de Negan... murmura Nick, soutenu d'un regard par Aidan.

\- Une vie contre une trentaine. Fais le calcul Nick ! répliqua Clary, une rousse.

\- Nick, Aidan... Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à Alec, mais nous ne savons même pas s'il est toujours en vie ...

\- La faute à qui ? railla Aidan, hors de lui.

\- Ce ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir le retrouver ! intervint Jace, un blond assis près de Clary.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Disposez, finit par dire Marcus, fatigué de ces incertitudes.

Marcus ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aller aider Alec, mais ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait ce foutu camp ! Et puis Clary avait raison... Une vie contre tous les autres ? Epuisé par ce sentiment d'impuissance, Marcus disposa et se dirigea vers sa maison sous les regards consternés de ses membres, et en particulier de ses deux conseillers. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer ! Pas maintenant! Nick prit alors la parole.

\- Ecoutez, tout va finir par s'arranger. Rentrez chez vous et profitez de vos proches. Negan n'est pas revenu, et c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Nick et Vane saluèrent les membres et tous sortirent de la salle. Aidan se mit à courir derrière Nick et l'arrêta.

\- Nick, je sais que tu tiens aussi à lui... S'il te plaît !

\- Aidan ...

\- On est prêts ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire quelque chose ! dit alors Jace qui venait de s'avancer lui aussi.

\- Et ils ne sont pas seuls, répliquèrent Adam, Isaac et Morgane qui s'approchaient à leur tour.

Vane s'approcha lui aussi, écoutant leurs belles paroles en soupirant.

\- Ils doivent sans doutes patrouiller. Nous n'avons qu'à faire de même. Une patrouille visible et une cachée. Nous finirons bien par croiser un de leur groupe et à ce moment là, la patrouille visible lancera l'affrontement. La patrouille cachée rappliquera dès le début du combat et nous pourrons les battre, expliqua Adam tranquillement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda Nick à Vane.

\- Je n'en sais rien... J'en ai marre de rester là à ne rien faire, mais nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes...

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Vane, dit Morgane en plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de son ami.

Nick réfléchit quelques minutes. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur Vane qui hocha la tête à contre-coeur. Ce dernier savait que les jeunes iraient même sans eux. Mieux vaut donc être là au cas où ils auraient des problèmes.

\- Bien. Nous patrouillerons ce soir, et ainsi tous les deux soirs. Personne d'autre ne doit être impliqué. Personne ne doit être au courant et vous ne faites rien sans nous. Suis-je assez clair ? dit Nick d'une voix stricte.

Tous hochèrent la tête, Aidan ne dissimulant pas un sourire ravi. Vane se détourna alors, quoiqu'en murmurant au passage une remarque à Aidan.

\- N'aies pas trop d'espoir. Il est peut-être déjà mort.

Ce dernier le fusilla du regard mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de rejoindre sa propre demeure. Nick et Adam firent de même, tout comme Aidan, affichant une mine triste et frustrée, mais aussi déterminée.

Isaac, lui, s'approcha de Morgane et la prit dans ses bras. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Bien que les deux aient un caractère fort, ils avaient finit par s'entendre, bien s'entendre même. Isaac, qui était avant un vrai connard égocentrique, était devenu un mec protecteur et jaloux. Morgane, elle, s'ouvrait un peu plus. Le bouclé embrassa sa petite amie sur le front, posant un regard doux sur cette dernière.

\- On va s'en sortir, finit-il par murmurer.

\- Hum... fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de la brune.

\- Hé, regarde moi.

Isaac prit le menton de sa copine d'une main, et releva sa tête pour pouvoir voir ses yeux.

\- On va le sauver, on va sauver le camp, et on va survivre. On survit déjà face aux morts-vivants...

\- Depuis quand es-tu si optimiste ? se moqua-t-elle alors.

\- Il faut bien que l'un de nous le soit, répliqua-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

La jeune fille pressa ses lèvres contre celles du bouclé en affichant un tendre sourire. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier, qui enroula les siens autour de ses hanches. Un doux moment de répit, qui ne fut que de très courte durée...

* * *

 _ **Alooooooors ? L'histoire au camp avance un peu moins, je sais, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va commencer à se délier :p**_

 _ **Vous allez aussi bientôt découvrir les morts-vivants, spoiler alert : Ils ne sont pas très gentils...**_

 _ **Je sais que ça peut être un peu brouillon pour le moment pour vous, mais promis ça va s'arranger ;)**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, comme d'habitude ça fait plaisir ! Pour les questions, j'y réponds dans le prochain chapitre !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Yoooooo!_**

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 7 :)_**

 ** _On repart vers la prison ^^_**

 ** _( Ah et pardon pour avoir oublié de mettre les paroles en gras dans le précédent chapitre ...' )_**

 ** _Lisalilou : Ouiii bien sûr. Alors, pour commencer par la fin, il y aura en effet des flash back racontant l'histoire de tous les personnages principaux, patience u-u. Ensuite, comme annoncé plus tôt, les morts vivants vont bientôt arriver :p Vous aurez aussi peut-être des "bonus" pour décrire des endroits ou des personnages secondaires ^^_**

 ** _Et pour finir, voici la liste des persos "déterminés" et qui ne sont pas simplement inventés. Les personnes qui sont représentés par des personnages fictifs ont souvent le caractère de ce personnage : William le médecin du camp de Negan est représenté par Will Tudor / Jace est le Jace Herondale de Shadowhunters, Alexander Lightwood aussi, Clary Morgenstern aussi. / Peter est tiré de TW Peter Hale/ Negan et Shane sont tirés de TWD/ Morgane et Bellamy viennent de T100._**

 ** _Je crois que c'est tout u-u._**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création ( aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Voilà pour tout, bonne lecture :p_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _...1 Octobre,Prison ..._

Voilà un mois. Alexander était ici depuis un mois. Il avait eu le droit à toute sorte de tortures. Attaché dans la salle de torture, mains menottées au dessus de sa tête contre sa barre de métal, Alec tentait de trouver un semblant de sommeil. Il ferma à peine les yeux que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière du soleil, l'éblouissant au passage. Peter, Aaron (désormais remis ), Jake (un des hommes de Negan) ainsi qu'une blonde un peu trop aguicheuse nommée Shelby entrèrent. Ils firent un cercle autour d'Alec, souriant. Ce dernier laissa retomber sa tête en soupirant, épuisé de cette routine de torture. Cependant, un détail le fit tiquer. Depuis plusieurs jours, Bellamy ne se montrait plus. Ses pensées furent pourtant rapidement balayées lorsque Shelby s'avança près de lui.

\- **Même torturé il reste mignon,** dit-elle en s'humectant les lèvres, un regard désireux posé sur le torse du garçon.

\- **Calme tes hormones Shelby** , rigola Peter.

La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu plus, posant ses mains sur les hanches du précieux otage. Elle se baissa et fit remonter sa langue du bas de son nombril jusqu'aux pectoraux (référence Teen Woooolf bonjour o/). Alec grogna de mécontentement, la foudroyant du regard. La jeune fille s'attaqua alors à son cou, lui laissant plusieurs marques de morsure et suçons. Heureusement pour lui, Bellamy vint mettre fin à cette nouvelle forme de torture.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?**

\- **Tu ne le vois pas Bellamy ? On torture** , railla Peter d'un ton désinvolte.

\- **Baisse d'un ton Peter** , prévint Bellamy qui avait adopté une voix plus stricte. **N'oublies pas que je reste ton supérieur.**

\- **Hum...** se moqua Peter, qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

\- **Sortez.**

- **Qu...Quoi ?**

\- **Sortez.**

\- **Tu n'as aucun droit !**

\- **J'ai tous les droits. Je te signale que Negan m'a laissé carte blanche pour gérer ce prisonnier. Mon idée, mes responsabilités. Sortez.**

\- **Tu sais très bien que tu es trop faible pour torturer Bellamy...**

\- **La torture mentale t'échappe, mais elle est pourtant très efficace. Sors tout de suite.**

\- **Mais ...**

\- **Peter, s'il y a encore un mot qui sort de ta bouche, tu seras le prochain attaché à cette barre.**

Peter, bien que fusillant son bras droit du regard, obtempéra et sortit, suivit de son fidèle groupe de groupies.

\- **_Ridicules_** , marmonna Bellamy, exaspéré.

Le bras droit reposa alors son regard sur son prisonnier. C'était... étrange. Depuis sa première vraie discussion avec lui, où il s'était excusé, il y a deux mois, Bellamy s'était beaucoup ouvert... Livré? C'est ridicule, n'est ce pas ? Bellamy et Alec parlaient presque tous les soirs. Ou du moins Bellamy parlait beaucoup, Alec ayant plus de mal à se livrer à l'homme qui le tenait prisonnier. Cependant, ça l'aidait aussi. Alec était épuisé de cette situation. Parler avec quelqu'un lui permettait de garder ce semblant d'humanité. D'espoir. On pouvait donc dire qu'ils étaient devenus... Amis ? Non, peut-être pas amis. Juste connaissances, j'imagine.

Comme à son habitude, Bellamy attrapa une chaise et s'assit en face de son otage, en soupirant.

\- **Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils allaient venir.**

\- **Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler,** marmonna Alec d'une voix rauque.

\- **En effet...Mais eux, je devrais le pouvoir. Ils doutent de ma loyauté.**

\- **Negan aussi ?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien. Sans vouloir te vexer, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne dit rien. Après un mois, tu devrais soit faire partie de ses gardes, soit mourir...**

\- **Dans ce cas là, j'attends mon coup de grâce.**

\- **Alec...**

\- **Tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre.**

\- **Tu serais prêt à mourir?**

\- **Je préfère mourir plutôt que devenir son toutou et perdre toute humanité !**

Bellamy baissa les yeux, blessé. Lui ? Un toutou sans humanité ? Alec pouvait être blessant. Bien que cela soit compréhensif, vu l'état de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, ça lui faisait de la peine.

\- **Donc JE suis un toutou sans humanité ?**

\- **Et que dois-je penser lorsque tu parles de torture mentale ? Tu attends quoi Bellamy? Ça fait un mois qu'on parle, que tu n'obtiens rien, pourtant Negan ne veut toujours pas me tuer. C'est quoi ta technique ? Tu veux me faire craquer en me parlant de ta famille ?**

\- **Non, ça c'était juste de la gentillesse.**

\- **De la gentillesse... Laissez moi rire,** cracha d'une voix brisé l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- **Ecoutes, je comprends que tu n'aies pas beaucoup confiance en moi mais...**

\- **Je n'ai pas "pas beaucoup confiance en toi". Je n'ai pas du tout confiance en toi.**

\- **Mais...**

\- **Ça fait un mois. Un mois que tes hommes me torturent tous les jours. Pas un jour de répit. Tu vois ça, mais tu ne dis rien. Tu penses vraiment que je peux te faire confiance ?**

\- **Je ne te torture pas !**

\- **Oh non pardon, tu laisses les chiots le faire !**

\- **Alec, ça suffit** , gronda Bellamy.

\- **Ou quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Me torturer toi aussi ? Vas y, j'ai plutôt l'habitude maintenant.**

Une lueur de défi brûla dans les yeux d'Alec. Une lueur de défi qui cachait bien d'autre sentiments... De la tristesse ? Des doutes ? De l'incertitude ? De la peine ? De la douleur ? Il était tout simplement brisé, et ne savait plus quoi penser. Son simple regard suffisait pour montrer à Bellamy qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner.

Bellamy plongea ses yeux brun/vert dans ceux bleus glacés d'Alec. Il n'avait pas besoin de sonder son esprit pour voir tous les sentiments qui les traversaient. Cela lui fit de la peine. Il se leva de sa chaise, prêt à sortir.

\- **Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux...** dit-il d'une voix blessée.

Alec s'attendait à le voir s'avancer, mais Bellamy sortit pour se diriger vers les appartements de Negan. L'otage laissa échapper un grognement rageur. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas faire confiance à Bellamy, il lui avait fait de la peine, et il le regrettait déjà.

Bellamy s'arrête devant le appartements de Negan et toqua à la porte. Une des nombreuses femmes de Negan vint alors ouvrir. Après quelques salutation, elle laissa Bellamy entrer.

\- **Je ne pourrais rien obtenir de notre otage,** dit-il de but en blanc à Negan.

\- **Enfin, tu le comprends,** répondit sarcastiquement son chef.

\- **Je suis désolé Negan.**

\- **Tues le.**

\- **Qu...Tu ne voulais pas en faire un de tes hommes ?**

\- **Il est trop têtu, trop caractériel. Il n'a pas craqué au bout d'un mois, nous n'avons pas de moyen de pression, il ne va pas craquer. Tues le. Nous retournerons au camp dans deux jours.**

Bellamy hocha finalement la tête et sortit. Chamboulé. Bien qu'il se soit engueulé avec Alexander, et que ce dernier doute de lui, il l'appréciait. Le tuer ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait... Bellamy prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et se dirigea de nouveau vers les cellules où il fit de nouveau face à son prisonnier. Là, sans un mot, il appela les deux gardes qui étaient postés devant la cellule, et fit détacher Alec, tout en laissant les menottes qui bloquaient désormais ses mains derrière son dos. Bellamy attrapa laissa ses hommes pousser Alec jusqu'aux voitures. Les sbires le forcèrent à monter à l'avant de la voiture, le sanglant à l'aide de ceinture et de cordes, les mains toujours bloquées dans son dos. Ils bandèrent finalement les yeux d'Alec et le bâillonnèrent. Une fois totalement attaché, les deux hommes partirent, Bellamy attrapa une arme, et monta dans la voiture, toujours silencieusement.

Après environ une heure de route, Bellamy arrêta la voiture. Il sortit, rangea son arme dans sa ceinture, et fit le tour de cette dernière pour se placer près d'Alec. Il retira les sangles de ce dernier, lui laissant le bandeau, la bâillon et les menottes. Attrapant son prisonnier par l'épaule, il le poussa finalement quelques mètres plus loin avant de le forcer à s'agenouiller. Bellamy vit Alec se tendre, ses muscles des épaules plus droits. Il le vit même déglutir. Il observa le garçon quelques minutes. Torse-nu, marqué de toute part. Il avait même un "P" sur le bas de la hanche droite. Marqué comme du bétail par Peter, si ce n'était pas horrible...L'homme aux cheveux noirs tremblait. Il était en manque. Ses tortionnaires l'avaient habitués à la drogue. Ces hommes étaient horribles. Bellamy se remémora alors les paroles de son prisonnier. " Un chien sans humanité ". Ce fut à lui de fermer ses yeux quelques secondes. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Pas lui. Pas après tout cela. Le brun s'avança vers Alec et lui retira son bandeau. Il lui fit face quelques secondes.

\- **Je ne peux pas te tuer Alec. Mais je ne peux pas perdre ma place, ni mon rôle. Lorsque j'aurai tiré, retourne vers ton camp. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici. Vers le nord. Ne tentez rien contre Negan. Nous reviendrons dans deux jours. Il faut que tu te caches. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi.**

Alec ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Bellamy, sans vraiment comprendre. Ces yeux bleus, Bellamy les connaissaient désormais par coeur. Toutes les parcelles de son torse, de son cou, tous ses tatouages... Il le connaissait par coeur. Entre eux, tout passait par un simple regard. C'est donc d'un simple regard que Bellamy s'excusa pour tout ce que son prisonnier avait enduré, avant de tirer dans la hanche gauche de ce dernier. Il avait besoin qu'il y ait du sang, au cas où. Alec s'effondra au sol, grognant de douleur, ne pouvant crier à cause de son bâillon. Bien qu'il voulait le délivrer de ses menottes, de son bâillon, et l'aider à rentrer chez lui, Bellamy n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de faire glisser un gilet par dessus les épaules d'Alec pour le fermer sur son torse, cachant une partie de ses blessures. Sans un mot de plus, laissant là son prisonnier attaché et démuni, Bellamy s'enfuit dans sa voiture et regagna la prison.

Alec manqua de tourner de l'oeil, son corps envahi par la douleur. Il perdait du sang. Trop de sang. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à le comprendre. Il finit par se relever, bien que difficilement et dans un long râle de douleur, et tenta de regagner son camp le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas enlevé ses menottes, ni son bâillon, et ça lui tapait sur le système. Mais le plus dur était sans doutes la douleur. Cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus depuis plus d'un mois. Après une heure de marche, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son camp, Alec s'effondra à genoux, la respiration saccadée, son gilet désormais trempé de sang, ses poignets réouverts et brûlés. Il eut à peine le temps de poser un regard sur le grand portail qui se dressait non loin, ainsi que sur Nick qui surveillait la zone, avant de tourner de l'oeil et tomber sur le sol, à bout de force.

* * *

 _ **Voilàààà. Et oui, grosse avancée haha o/**_

 _ **Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, le chapitre 9 arrive trèèèès rapidement u-u.**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yoooooo!_**

 ** _Oui, j'ai annoncé le chapitre 9, mais nous ne sommes qu'au 8, bon bah écoutez ça va tellement vite que je suis en train de me perdre, rooh o/_**

 ** _Petite précision supplémentaire quant au personnage : Dean est tiré de Supernatural ;)_**

 ** _Que dire de ce chapitre ? Ça avance vite, n'est ce pas ? Ça va un peu se calmer pour laisser place à des flash back et donc pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre :)_**

 ** _Ne m'en voulez pas si on parle beaucoup d'Alec, c'était mon personnage dans le rp, et du coup j'ai plus de facilité à le jouer ^^'_**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^_**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture :p_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _...1 Octobre, Camp des Survivants..._

Depuis maintenant deux semaines, le groupe de "rebelles" patrouillait dans le but de trouver le camp de Negan, mais visiblement, celui-ci était trop loin. Ils commençaient à désespérer.

Nick avait donc décidé de reprendre plus sérieusement ses gardes, et s'occupait en surveillant l'entrée du camp en haut du portail. Il était environ 22h, lorsqu'il lui sembla voir une silhouette se détacher de la noirceur de la soirée.

\- Un mort-vivant ? demanda Jace qui était à ses côtés.

\- Il n'en a pas la démarche, répondit le plus âgé en plissant les yeux.

\- On dirait un homme! On devrait aller voir !

\- Jace attends ! dit Nick, en voyant Jace qui descendait déjà du portail.

Mais le blond n'en fit qu'à sa tête, il ordonnait déjà aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes pour sortir. Nick décida donc de le suivre en courant, arme à la main. Jace, plus jeune, l'avait déjà devancé de plusieurs longueurs. Le blond dérapa et manqua de tomber lorsqu'il distingua finalement la silhouette qui venait de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente.

\- Nick! C'est Alec, dit-il d'une voix brisée en voyant son meilleur ami.

\- A... Alec ? répéta Nick en faisant un pas de recul, abasourdi, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Face s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme inconscient, relevant sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. À ce moment là, aucun des deux ne savaient comment réagir. Finalement, Nick brisa le silence.

\- Jace, prends le dans tes bras, on doit le ramener au camp tout de suite, dit-il en posant ses yeux sur l'énorme tâche de sang qui commençait à former une flaque autour du corps de l'homme.

Jace hocha la tête et ni une, ni deux, il attrapa son ami dans ses bras et le souleva, avant de suivre Nick d'un pas vif jusqu'au camp. Les gardes les laissèrent rentrer, tous curieux de savoir qui ils ramenaient. Certains membres se regroupaient, attirés par le bruit.

Marcus brisa alors la foule pour se précipiter vers Nick, alors que Jace rejoignait le médecin du camp.

\- Nick ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Un homme est blessé ? Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est Alec ! dit Nick d'une voix brisée par l'émotion à l'idée de retrouver son protégé, mais aussi brisée par la peur à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

\- Alec ? répéta Marcus.

\- Alec ? répéta à son tour Aidan qui venait de s'avancer. Alec est en vie ?

\- Pour le moment, répondit Nick.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Aidan, réfléchis, dit Vane qui venait de s'avancer lui aussi. Jace l'a emmené chez Louis? (médecin )

Nick hocha la tête. Marcus vint alors poser une main sur l'épaule de son conseiller comme pour l'apaiser. Vane, bizarrement, fit de même. Aidan, lui, tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage.

Après quelques minutes, Jace revint, les habits tâchés de sang, tout tremblant.

\- Louis... Louis s'occupe de lui, balbutia-t-il, toujours choqué.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? se renseigna Nick d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Le pronostic vital est engagé...

\- Oh mon dieu.

Nick ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tandis qu'Aidan s'assit, sentant que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Clary, la petite amie de Jace, bien qu'elle ne soit proche d'aucun d'entre eux, vint tout de même poser une main sur l'épaule du bouclé, comme pour le rassurer.

Jace se mit à son tour à faire des ronds, toujours tremblant, mais fut vite arrêté par Marcus, qui lui tapota doucement le dos, lui intimant d'aller se changer. Cependant ce dernier refusa, ne pouvant laisser Alec. Il voulait savoir ce que le médecin dirait.

 _... Deux heures plus tard ..._

Après deux heures de travail, Louis sortit finalement de sa salle de travail, sa blouse trempée de sang exténué. Il se laissa choir dans une chaise, et à peine cinq secondes passèrent avant que tous ne viennent le voir.

\- Louis ? commença Marcus d'une voix patiente et douce.

\- Il est en vie, répondit Louis en soupirant de soulagement.

Marcus posa une main sur l'épaule du médecin.

\- Tu vas bien ?

L'homme hocha la tête, cependant quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait vu l'était d'Alec? Mais devait-il le dire ? Ça, il n'en savait rien. Le garçon voulait peut-être garder ça pour lui ? Louis serait capable de le comprendre. Mais ne rien dire ? Il avait été torturé... Prévenir au moins une personne ? Mais qui ? Jace ? Nick ?

Ce dernier comprit bien que quelque chose tracassait Louis, et demanda aux autres de sortir, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, tout comme eux. Nick étant encore dans sa phase de "travail", il pourrait veiller le blessé.

Une fois tous dehors, Nick cassa le blanc.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est ce pas ?

\- Nick... Je ne sais pas si tu dois être au courant...

\- Il a été torturé... compris rapidement l'homme, dans un soupir de tristesse.

Louis hocha doucement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Ce n'est pas beau à voir Nick. Je... Même s'il est en vie, je ne suis pas sûr que mentalement... Il ne va pas être le même à son réveil. J'ai peur que tu ne le retrouves pas...

Un blanc s'installa de nouveau.

\- Je peux le voir ?

Louis hocha la tête et le mena jusqu'à son patient, allongé dans un lit. Il avait un large bandage au niveau de sa blessure à la hanche, mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention. Nick détailla le torse de son protégé avec horreur. Il était couvert de marques, que ce soit coupures, piqûres, brûlures, coup de fouet, et même morsure... Les blessures partaient du haut de sa ceinture, jusqu'à son cou. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir qu'elles allaient aussi dans son dos.

\- Tu te sens de rester là ? demanda finalement Louis. J'ai besoin de le réveiller et il a besoin de compagnie... mais je suis épuisé.

\- Bien sûr, s'empressa de répondre Nick.

Louis le remercia d'un hochement de la tête et lui tendit une chaise avant de réveiller son patient à l'aide d'un produit excitant. Il laissa ensuite les choses faire et le blessé ouvrir doucement les yeux, et alla se coucher un peu plus loin, tout en rappelant à Nick que s'il y avait un problème, il devait venir de suite le prévenir.

Nick s'assit sur la chaise et posa sa tête dans ses mains, attendant que son protégé se réveille doucement. Ce qu'il fit. Alec prit quelques minutes avant de papillonner des yeux pour enfin les ouvrir, les plissant à cause de la lumière. Il toussa, cracha un peu de sang, avant de grogner de douleur, son corps entier le faisant souffrir.

\- Alec ? murmura Nick, au bord des larmes.

\- Nick...? marmonna Alec d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh mon dieu Alec, si tu savais comme je suis content d'entendre ta voix.

\- C'est réciproque...

Nick vit la main d'Alec trembler, et il la prit doucement avant de la serrer.

\- Hey... Ça va aller.

Alec laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et pour la première fois depuis un mois... Il craqua. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, et ses larmes fermées étouffèrent quelques sanglots. Son corps tremblait. Nick se mordit la lèvre, attristé de le voir si mal. Il passa une main dans les cheveux dans son protégé, lui murmurant des paroles douces tel un père pouvait le fait à son enfant lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.

Alec serrait la main de Nick comme un doudou. Il se sentait... Faible. Brisé. Après tout, il l'était. À quoi bon le cacher ? Il se redressa un peu sur son lit, et sans attendre, Nick le prit dans ses bras, tout en veillant à ne pas le blesser. Il put alors jeter un oeil sur le dos, qui était loin d'être mieux. Cette vision lui donna un frisson, qu'Alec ressentit rapidement, se refermant un peu plus.

\- Alec... Ce qu'ils t'ont fait ...

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-il d'une voix rauque mais au fond brisée.

\- Alexander tu ne peux pas...

Entendre son nom entier fit frissonner Alec. Seul Negan le prononçait depuis un mois. Cette vision l'effraya.

\- Hey, Alec, tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Nick, j'ai juste besoin de repos, murmura-t-il.

\- Soit. Viens me chercher quand tu te décideras enfin à parler.

Alec regarda Nick sortir, prévenant le médecin au passage, avant de laisser retomber sa tête en arrière, épuisé. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, veillant cependant à couvrir son corps pour éviter qu'un oeil indiscret ne voit ses cicatrices.

 _... Deux jours plus tard, 8h..._

Après deux jours de semi-coma, disons juste un sommeil _très_ réparateur, Alec rouvrit les yeux. Louis, le médecin qui le veillait depuis son altercation avec Nick, soupira, soulagé de le voir enfin ouvrir les yeux.

\- Alec ? Ça va mieux ?

Ne comprenant pas le ton inquiet du médecin, l'homme aux cheveux de jais fronça les sourcils.

\- Comme tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

\- Tout à l'heure ? Alec, tu ne t'es pas réveillé depuis deux jours...

\- Deux jours ? s'exclama Alec. Il se souvint soudain que les les hommes de Negan devaient venir aujourd'hui.

Il se leva rapidement, étouffant une plainte de douleur. Il fut vite stoppé par Louis.

\- Alec, tu ne peux pas bouger pour le moment, c'est trop tôt ! dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je... Negan et ses hommes viennent aujourd'hui, il faut que tu préviennes Marcus...

Louis hocha la tête, perdant soudain son attitude sûr de lui. Il se précipita vers la maison de Marcus et le prévint de la nouvelle. Cette dernière ne mit pas longtemps avant de se répandre. Nick et Vane, qui étaient en pleine discussion, pensèrent alors à la même chose.

\- Alec, murmura Nick.

\- Alec vient de se réveiller, il va bien, répondit Louis qui venait d'arriver avec Marcus.

\- Non... Alec ne nous a pas raconté le pourquoi du comment. On ne sait pas comment il a fait pour rentrer Louis.

\- Tu penses qu'il a réussi à s'échapper ?

\- Tu penses réellement qu'ils l'auraient laissé filer comme ça ? railla Vane.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Negan le pense mort. S'il le voit, on est mal... constata Marcus.

\- Il ne peut pas faire beaucoup d'efforts Marcus... Ils l'ont brisé... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là bas mais...

Louis ne termina pas sa phrase, Nick lui ayant fait signe qu'Alec se trouvait désormais derrière eux. Il avait récupéré un jean propre, ainsi qu'un T-shirt noir et une veste militaire, qu'il avait fermé jusqu'en haut de son cou, cachant les marques les plus visibles. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur le groupe d'hommes qui se tenait devant lui. Son regard était... Impassible ? Même s'il cachait la plupart de ses blessures, ses cheveux était décoiffés, sa lèvre coupée et un beau bleu ornait l'oeil droit du garçon.

Nick s'avança vers Alec, affichant un air compatissant.

\- Alec... Nous devons te cacher.

L'homme posa son regard sur Louis, puis sur les deux autres hommes, avant de le reposer sur Nick. Sa main droite tremblait, son corps étant en manque.

\- Je... Je peux m'en charger. Vous devez protéger le camp.

\- Alec tu ne peux pas...

\- Nick. Negan n'est pas stupide. S'il voit qu'un d'entre vous n'est pas là, il va comprendre que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je suis peut-être brisé, dit-il d'une voix rauque en coulant un regard sur Louis, mais je ne suis pas encore sénile ou handicapé. Je dois juste passer chez moi et récupérer une arme.

\- Alec...

\- Vas aider les autres Nick.

Malgré son jeune âge, son ton était sans appel, et personne ne le contredit. L'homme aux yeux bleus se dirigea donc vers sa maison en courant. Malgré la douleur puissant qu'il ressentait à ce instant, il ne mit que quelques minutes avant de retrouver son lieu de vie. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant. Cela faisait plus d'une mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici...

Après une courte hésitation, Alec entra dans sa maison, monta à l'étage dans sa chambre et ouvrit un tiroir sous son lit dans lequel se trouvait son arc et son carquois. Il attacha l'ensemble à sa veste et sauta par une fenêtre avant de s'éloigner, grimpant sur les toits pour être dissimulé. C'est là qu'il aperçu les camions de Negan qui s'approchaient du camp.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaaa.**_

 _ **Alors, vos avis ? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :p**_

 _ **À bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ( le bon cette fois haha o/)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Yolooooo!_**

 ** _Vous allez bien ? * Je compte sur vous pour me répondre*_**

 ** _Chapitre 9, nous y voilà o/_**

 ** _Prooooomis vous verrez bientôt les morts-vivants, un peu de patience o/_**

 ** _Ouiiii je saiiiis, désolé pour les dialogues, ça m'arrive d'oublier haha x')_**

 ** _( Les flash back arriveront aussi ^^ )_**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews :3_**

* * *

 _... Le 3 Octobre, 10h..._

Les camions de Negan venaient d'arriver. Cependant, ils ne prenaient plus la peine de défoncer le portail désormais, étant donné que les membres du camp les ouvraient avant. Negan sortit de sa voiture, affichant un sourire satisfait. Marcus s'avança alors, posant son regard sur les autres hommes de son ennemis qui sortaient à leur tour.

\- **Marcus ! Tu as enfin compris que vous n'aviez aucune chance ? Oh et, désolé pour les semaines précédentes, j'étais... occupé** , dit-il d'un ton cynique.

Negan, qui pensait Alec mort, pensait aussi que le camp de Marcus n'était pas au courant. Il prenait donc un malin plaisir à les torturer.

Marcus toisa son vis-à-vis d'un regard froid. Il resta silencieux, priant pour que tous les membres présents devant Negan miment bien des expressions dégoûtées et surprises, et surtout que tous tiennent leur langue.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?** dit alors Marcus, tout de même curieux. En effet, il fallait dire qu'Alec n'avait pas été très bavard depuis son retour.

\- **Oh tu sais, un petit mois de torture, et on découvre un nouvel homme ! C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit si rigide, quand au fait de devenir mon homme. J'ai vu ses talents en combat, c'est assez impressionnant,** rigola Negan.

Marcus entendit un homme derrière Negan (Aaron) grogner. Ce dernier passa une main sur sa jambe, comme s'il avait été blessé par leur prisonnier à cet endroit. Dean, à ses côtés, afficha un sourire moqueur. Tous semblaient rigoler. Tous sauf l'un des bras droit de Negan, Bellamy.

Nick, aux côtés de Marcus, tiqua en voyant le visage fermé de Bellamy. Vane sembla le remarquer, lui aussi.

\- **Mais malheureusement, après un mois, disons qu'il était un peu... brisé. Le pauvre petit en était à pleurer, suppliant qu'on mette fin à sa vie. Un vrai toutou. Et finalement, Bellamy lui a rendu ce service,** termina-t-il en se tournant vers son bras droit.

Morgane, aux côtés d'Isaac, d'Adam et d'Aidan, sentit ce dernier se tendre. Les poings fermés, il gardait une expression dure et fermée, les yeux fixés sur Bellamy.

Morgane, elle, était... frustrée. Cet homme. Bellamy. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais on aurait dit son frère. Disons déjà que ce prénom n'était pas très répandu, mais surtout, quelque chose dans son regard lui faisait penser à son frère, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Cependant, persuadée que ce dernier n'était plus en vie, elle laissa tomber l'idée.

Bellamy, lui, était tendu. Il cherchait Alec du regard, vérifiant que celui-ci n'était pas dans leur ligne de mire. Heureusement, aucune tête noir et yeux bleus en vue. Il repéra cependant une silhouette fine se balader de toit en toit. Cette vision fit frissonner Bellamy. Alec n'était pas parti. Oh il allait définitivement le tuer. Si cet abrutis se faisait repérer, les deux étaient morts. Impatient, Bellamy se rapprocha donc de son chef, et lui demanda la permission de procéder au pillage le plus rapidement possible.

\- **Impatient Bellamy ?** plaisanta Negan. Il se retourna ensuite vers Marcus. **Tu ne m'en veux pas si mes hommes font leur boulot ? Je commence un peu à m'ennuyer.**

Marcus ne répondit rien, donnant son accord malgré lui. Bellamy, Haaris et leurs hommes se déployèrent donc à l'intérieur du camp, se moquant au passage des hommes de Marcus qui restaient là, impuissants. Chaque sbire entrait dans une maison, brisait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait prendre.

Bellamy, lui, courait dans les allées, essayant de rester discret. Il aperçut enfin la personne qu'il cherchait. C'était définitivement Alec. L'homme courait sur les toits, tentant de se dissimuler, arc sur le dos. Bellamy n'avait pas de mal à voir qu'Alec, bien qu'en vie, ne s'était pas encore remis de ses blessures. Bellamy réfléchit quelques secondes en soupirant avant d'épauler son arme et de tirer sur Alec. Enfin tirer sur Alec. Il visa plus les pieds afin de le déstabiliser. Cette action marcha parfaitement. L'homme sur les toits, eut un hoquet de surprise. Déstabilisé, il fit quelques pas en arrière et glissa, tombant du toit. Il s'écroula sur le dos, la chute lui coupant le souffle au passage. Alec se roula sur le côté, crachant du sang, grognant de douleur. Bellamy, lui, se précipita à ses côtés avant de s'agenouiller, vérifiant que personne ne puisse les voir. L'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient étant assez grande et fréquentée, Bellamy attrapa les épaules du blessé et le tira dans un coin plus sombre avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

\- **Mais qu'est ce que ...?** gronda Alec, qui tentait toujours de reprendre son souffle.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fous là bordel? Je t'avais dit de partir! Ma vie est en jeu abrutis!** cracha Bellamy.

\- **La mienne aussi je te signale.**

\- **Alors pourquoi t'es encore là ?**

\- **Où veux-tu que j'aille ?**

\- **Je sais pas, casse toi, mais ne reste pas dans le champ de vision de Negan.**

\- **C'est facile à dire ! Je viens à peine de me réveiller. Oh et, au passage, merci pour la balle dans la hanche, un vrai plaisir !**

\- **Oh ça va, déjà tu n'es pas mort ! Il fallait bien qu'il y ait du sang pour que ça paraisse plus réel.**

\- **Pour éviter que tu ne perdes ton magnifique poste de bras droit ?** railla Alec.

\- **Hey. Tu vas la fermer oui ? Je te signale qu'ici, c'est moi qui porte l'arme.**

- **Monsieur voudrait enfin me tuer ? T'as déjà eu ta chance, trop tard.**

- **Mais tu vas la fermer ?**

\- **Tu penses réellement que...**

Bellamy ne laissa pas Alec finir sa phrase, posant une main sur la bouche de ce dernier. Quelqu'un venait. Personne ne devait les entendre. Alec se débattit mais Bellamy ne le laissa pas bouger, le bloquant à l'aide de son autre main. Lorsque le bras droit sentit l'autre se détendre, il relâcha doucement la pression, enlevant alors la main de sa bouche, tout en laissant l'autre bloquée sur son torse.

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, sentant que la respiration d'Alec était devenue saccadée. Avait-il peur de lui ? Lorsqu'il compris que l'homme était enfin parti, Bellamy relâcha sa pression et s'écarta définitivement d'Alec.

\- **Ne bouge pas de là** , gronda Bellamy.

\- **Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner** , répliqua le garçon.

\- **Si tu veux sauver tes petites fesses, tu ferais bien de m'écouter.**

\- **Sauver les miennes, ou les tiennes ?**

\- **Ferme la Alexander.**

Le dit Alexander le foudroya du regard, ne supportant pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, et encore moins de la part de Bellamy.

Bellamy perdait pied. Oui, il avait peur pour sa vie. Il savait que ses hommes allaient finir par arriver. Et qu'ils allaient les trouver. Bellamy se retourna donc vers Alec et le souleva d'une main posée sur son cou. Alors qu'il se débattait, en vain, manquant de force car toujours affaibli, Bellamy réitéra un geste qu'il connaissait bien. Il appuya sur un endroit précis du cou du blessé. Cette simple pression servit à faire tourner de l'oeil l'homme qui s'effondra dans les bras du brun. Ce dernier le porta dans ses bras et l'emmena discrètement dans la maison la plus proche. Il monta à l'étage, Alec toujours dans les bras, attrapa une chaise, et posa l'homme dessus. Bellamy fouilla dans les placards et sortit plusieurs foulards. Il bâillonna l'homme, et l'attacha à la chaise, laissant ses armes un peu plus loin. Le brun lança un dernier regard à l'homme évanoui avant de sortir de la maison et faire signe à ses hommes que cette maison avait été fouillée.

Après plusieurs minutes de fouille, tous les hommes regagnèrent les camions de Negan. Ce dernier, dans un vicieux sourire, fit une révérence et quitta le camp, ravi.

\- **À dans une semaine Marcus** , dit-il d'une voix radieuse.

\- **C'est ça** , grogna Marcus, alors qu'il se tournait déjà vers ses propres hommes pour vérifier que tous étaient bien en vie.

Quelques uns étaient blessés. Morgane avait une joie bleutée et une belle coupure sur le bras. Isaac avait la cuisse entaillée. Louise, une jeune fille de 14 ans s'était évanouie. Aidan avait le crâne ouvert, rien de grave, mais il avait un grand besoin de froid. Il regagna donc sa maison pour aller chercher une poche de glace. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison, Aidan s'arrêta net. Elle semblait trop ... en place ? Propre ? Personne n'était venu ici ? Il ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entendre un bruit à l'étage. Paniqué, Aidan attrapa son arme avant de monter doucement à l'étage. Il s'arrêta de nouveau en voyant Alec attaché à une chaise dans sa chambre. Son ami avait la tête penchée en arrière et la respiration saccadée. Il sentait la peur à plein nez. Aidan se précipita à ses côtés, le détachant et lui enlevant son bâillon. Le bouclé posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui hoqueta de peur. Cette réaction fit froncer les sourcils d'Aidan, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

\- **Alec ? Hé Alec ?**

\- **...**

\- **Alec, du calme !**

Et l'homme aux yeux bleus reprit finalement ses esprits. Sa respiration se calma, tout comme son corps qui tremblait. Il posa un regard effrayé sur Aidan. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre de tristesse, tout en tentant d'apaiser son ami. Il tenait fermement le bras de ce dernier, l'empêchant de trembler.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Alec finit par se calmer définitivement. Appuyé contre le lavabo de la salle de bain d'Aidan, il se rafraîchissait le visage en se passant de l'eau dessus.

\- **Tu m'expliques ?** demanda Aidan.

\- **T'expliquer quoi ?**

\- **M'expliquer ta crise de panique ? Comment tu as terminé là ? Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout! Tu es là depuis 3 jours et pourtant tu n'es pas venu me parler une seule fois Alec!**

\- **Je n'ai pas envie de parler Aidan...**

\- **Et pourtant tu en as besoin! Et j'en ai besoin! Alec! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un mois! J'ai besoin de retrouver mon ami! Mon meilleur ami! Jace aussi en a besoin!**

\- **Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Aidan ? Tu veux que je te raconte chaque jour interminable de ce super mois passé dans une prison ? Chaque torture que j'ai enduré ? Chaque minute qui passait sans que je ne me demande quand est-ce que mon coeur finira par enfin lâcher ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Aidan. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler parce que craquer serait un signe de faiblesse. La moitié du camp pense déjà que je suis brisé. Je vais peut-être finir par croire que c'est le cas.**

Les mains du garçon étaient comme fixées sur le lavabo, leur évitant de trembler. Aidan ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était triste de voir son ami ainsi. Il était impuissant face au désespoir et à la douleur de ce dernier.

\- **Tu n'es pas brisé Alec... commença Aidan d'une voix douce. Tu es une personne formidable, un ami incroyable. Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je ne peux pas te perdre.**

Alec ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il finit par lâcher son lavabo et se dirigea vers son ami, qu'il prit dans les bras en soupirant. Aidan sourit à ce contact, serrant Alec un peu plus fort, lui faisant comprendre à quel point il était content de retrouver son ami.

Après quelques secondes, les deux finirent par descendre et sortirent pour prendre l'air. Alec avait récupéré de la glace pour la tête de son ami qui était en train de l'appliquer, tandis que lui se massait le cou. Il détestait ce geste que faisait Bellamy. Ce point sur lequel il appuyait, ça faisait un mal de chien bordel.

Ils croisèrent alors Jace qui semblait fou d'inquiétude.

\- **Où étiez vous bordel ? Je vous cherche depuis dix minutes !**

\- **Hé du calme Jace,** dit Aidan dans un petit rire.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous faisiez?** demanda le blond en plissant les yeux.

\- **On faisait l'amour,** plaisanta Aidan.

\- **Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur toi** , répondit Jace. Alec?

\- **Alec a eu le droit à un prince charmant. Il était attaché à une chaise dans ma chambre. Le pauvre était bâillonné et ne pouvait pas crier. C'est là que le chevalier Aidan est intervenu, et l'a sauvé.**

\- **Quel est l'enfoiré qui t'a attaché?**

\- **Bellamy.**

\- **Le bras droit ?!**

\- **Oui mais ...**

\- **La prochaine fois que je le vois, je te promets je l'explose!** s'exclama le blond.

\- **Jace...**

\- **Non Alec, non tu ne...**

- **JACE.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **C'est lui qui m'a aidé.**

\- **QUOI?**

\- **Il m'a aidé. Tu croyais vraiment que j'ai pu m'enfuir comme ça ? C'est grâce à lui que je suis encore en vie.**

\- **Et c'est aussi grâce à lui qui tu boites.**

\- **Soit, il m'a tiré dessus. Mais il a aussi sauvé ma vie Jace.**

Aidan écoutait attentivement.

\- **Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien... À croire qu'il lui reste une part d'humanité...**

\- **Mais ... Il t'a torturé !** intervint Aidan.

Alec secoua la tête.

\- **Il ne m'a jamais touché.**

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux devant les paroles de leur ami. Alec se mit alors à gronder de douleur, s'effondrant à genoux. Jace et Aidan se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

\- **Alec ?** dit le blond. **Alec ça va ?**

\- **Je... Je ne sais pas j'ai juste mal...** articula-t-il avec difficulté.

\- **Ça va aller, nous allons t'emmener auprès de Louis !** répondit Aidan.

Les deux amis attrapèrent alors l'homme aux yeux bleus par les épaules avant de le traîner jusqu'à la maison du médecin. Ils hélèrent ce dernier qui arriva sans tarder.

\- **Un problème ?**

\- **Il s'est mis à avoir mal d'un coup comme ça !**

\- **Et meeerde. Allongez le sur un lit.**

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent rapidement.

\- **J'ai peur qu'une des côtes soit touchée,** cracha le médecin qui perdait pied.

\- **Et qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?**

\- **Une seule chose.**

Le médecin posa ses mains sur l'abdomen de l'homme qui se tortillait de douleur et donna un grand coup sec. Alec émit une plainte de douleur avant de tourner de l'oeil pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- **Alec ? Alec ?** s'exclama Aidan, inquiet.

\- **Ça va aller Aidan. Normalement, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques heures.**

\- **Normalement?** répéta Jace.

\- **Je ne peux rien affirmer. Vous n'avez qu'à rester à son chevet...**

\- **Merci Louis,** finit par dire Aidan dans un soupir.

Louis les salua et sortit pour s'occuper des autres membres du camp.

Après tout, ce n'est qu'une journée des plus banale, dans ce monde.

* * *

 _ **Alooooors ?**_

 ** _Ouiii, un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, ça vous plaît ? u-u_**

 ** _Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire ( vous allez pas me croire en voyant les prochains chapitres, mais je vous le promets haha ^^)_**

 _ **On va commencer à s'intéresser aux autres :p**_

 _ **( Oui bah désolé j'ai mon chouchou hein, ne m'en voulez pas o/. Puis Alec est parfait rhooo)**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste un "sommaire" pour faire un récapitulatif des personnages importants/secondaires afin que vous puissiez mieux comprendre l'histoire et ne pas vous perdre :p**_

* * *

 _...Dans le camp des survivants..._

\- Marcus Kane, chef du camp/ 40 ans.

\- Arthur Vane, appelé Vane, conseiller de Marcus/ 35 ans.

\- Nick Spencer, conseiller de Marcus/ 35 ans.

\- Aidan Turner/ 22 ans.

\- Alexander Lightwood, ou Alec/ 21 ans.

\- Morgane Kinkade/ 19 ans.

\- Isaac Lahey/ 21 ans.

\- Adam Livay/ 22 ans.

\- Clary Fray/ 20 ans.

\- Jace Herondale/ 23 ans.

\- Louis Delacroix, médecin/ 30 ans.

 _...Dans la prison..._

\- Negan, chef de la prison/ 38 ans.

\- Haaris Strake, bras droit/ 30 ans.

\- Bellamy Kinkade, bras droit/ 23 ans.

\- William Tudor, ou Will, médecin/ 25 ans.

\- Peter Hale/ 32 ans.

\- Aaron Stoyle/ 31 ans.

\- Shelby Grant/ 20 ans.

\- Dean Winchester/ 35 ans.

\- Shane Walsh/ 37 ans.

* * *

 _ **Je crois que je n'oublie personne :p**_

 _ **Voilà, voilà, je vais essayer de faire des updates assez souvent pour que vous puissiez suivre :p**_

 _ **Je ne mets ici que les personnages qui interviendront, et non ceux qui sont là juste en figurants :3**_

 _ **On se retrouve au chapitre 11 du coup !**_

 _ **Enjoy !**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Yoooooooo!_**

 ** _L'histoire vous plaît pour le moment ? J'espère. De toute façon, même si elle ne plaît à personne, je vais continuer de l'écrire, parce que j'aime cette histoire o/_**

 ** _Et ouiii je sais, il faut que je continue mes autres fanfictions rhooo. J'ai pas d'idées D8_**

 ** _J'espère que le récapitulatif du précédent "chapitre" a été utile :p_**

 ** _Bon là c'est le moment où j'hésite entre faire des flash back ou continuer l'histoire. Hum. Je sais, je vous oblige à patienter, mais on va continuer l'histoire. BAWIII mais moi aussi j'ai du mal à patienter et attendre la suite de l'histoire rhooo._**

 ** _Au passa j'ai capté une autre incohérence, parce que je ne sais pas dans quel ordre son les mois x')_**

 ** _J'espère que ça ne vous a pas dérangé, parce que Octobre après Novembre, ça le fait pas trop. Du coup L'histoire commence en Novembre et continue en Décembre et non en Octobre ^^_**

 ** _( Oui bah faut bien des coquilles de temps en temps rhooo )_**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _...Le 10 Décembre..._

Une semaine était passée depuis le pillage de Negan. Le camp, bien que toujours tendu, allait un peu mieux. Chacun tentait de reprendre sa vie normalement, sans pourtant oublier la menace qui planaient sur eux.

Morgane dormait tranquillement dans son lit, entourée par les bras de son petit-ami. Un rayon de soleil vint alors montrer le bout de son nez, réveillant le brune. Cette dernière s'étira lentement avant de se retourner vers Isaac, toujours plongé dans un sommeil profond. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle l'embrassait doucement. Le garçon finit par se réveiller à son tour, et bailla. Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de sa copine, et sourit bêtement.

\- **J'ai entendu dire que Marcus voulait organiser un ravitaillement aujourd'hui. On le fait ?**

\- **Pourquoi pas** , répondit Isaac dans un murmure.

La jeune fille sourit un peu plus, et finit par se lever et s'habiller, tout comme le garçon à ses côtés. Après un bon petit déjeuner et quelques câlins supplémentaires, ils finirent par sortir et rejoindre le point de rassemblement. Nick était présent, tout comme Vane et Marcus. Clary, Lucius et deux autres hommes étaient aussi là. Morgane salua brièvement les personnes présentes, tout comme Isaac, qui n'était pas plus bavard.

\- **Bien. Nick reste au camp avec moi. Vane s'occupera de diriger le ravitaillement. Vous êtes sept, ça ira Vane ?**

\- **C'est même trop Marcus** , dit-il en rigolant, rassurant son chef.

\- **Bien. Faites attention et restez en groupe.**

\- **Oui chef!** plaisanta Clary.

Tous montèrent alors dans un camion, armes à la main. Vane démarra le véhicule et sortit du camp sous les yeux de Marcus et Nick.

 _... Dans le camion..._

Isaac, les yeux posés sur Morgane, finit par détacher son regard de sa petite-amie pour le poser sur Clary.

\- **Jace n'est pas avec toi ?**

\- **Non, il est resté avec Aidan et Alec.**

Isaac hocha la tête. Il avait la furieuse envie de poser des questions. Depuis son retour, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine de cela, Alec n'avait parlé qu'à Nick, Aidan et Jace, ainsi que Louis qui l'avait vu. Morgane ne mit pas longtemps avant de le comprendre. Elle avait vu cette lueur de curiosité dans son regard.

\- **Isaac...** murmura-t-elle.

\- **Quoi ? Je suis juste curieux...**

\- **Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à la prison, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler. Jace n'a rien voulut me dire, et je suis tout aussi curieuse que toi** , dit Clary.

\- **Ah les jeunes, plus curieux, tu meurs** , se moqua Lucius.

\- **Attends, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé toi ?** s'étonna Isaac.

\- **Une personne a été torturée, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut dire de plus... À moins que tu ne veuilles te lancer dans la torture, ça ne te servira à rien d'entendre son récit. De plus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il raffole d'envie d'en parler à tous le camp.**

\- **Pas faux ...**

\- **Isaac, réfléchis gamin. Si tu étais à sa place, tu voudrais toi, raconter comment pendant un mois, des personnes t'ont torturé, retenu, et presque tué ? Ce moment où tu as été le plus faible ? Ou tu ne voulais que craquer ?**

\- **Non, c'est vrai...**

\- **Alors comprends le fait qu'il ne veuille pas en parler,** termina Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule du bouclé.

Le bouclé haussa les épaules, toujours curieux, mais plus sage. Le voyage continua silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Vane arrête le camion.

\- **Vane ? Nous ne sommes pas encore à la ville, qu'est ce que ?**

\- **Il y a une camion là bas.**

Morgane plissa les yeux pour voir les personnes au loin. Des membres de la prison ? Sans attendre, la jeune fille sortit du camion et se précipita vers le groupe plus loin. Elle pensait au début qu'ils n'étaient que deux ou trois. Cependant il s'avérait qu'ils étaient en réalité une dizaine. Morgane s'arrêta trop tard, déjà repérée. Haaris et Bellamy appelèrent leurs hommes, tandis que Vane et ses hommes descendaient du camion pour rejoindre Morgane.

\- **Que faites vous là ? Lâchez vos armes tout de suite** , ordonna Haaris.

\- **Depuis quand doit on vous obéir ?** cracha Morgane.

\- **Depuis que vous êtes en infériorités,** répondit Bellamy.

\- **Nous pouvons très bien vous battre** , lança Isaac, arme pointée sur les autres.

\- **Hé. Vous ne voulez pas perdre de membres, nous non plus** , intervint Lucius d'une voix qui ressemblait bizarrement à celle de Nick. Une voix sage. **Laissez nous continuer notre route, et personne ne sera blessé.**

Haaris sembla hésiter quelques minutes alors que Bellamy commençait à baisser son arme. Cependant, un des hommes présents derrière Lucius épaula son fusil et tira sur Haaris, qui s'effondra, une balle dans l'abdomen. L'autre bras droit, pétrifié sur place, mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Morgane se jetait déjà sur lui. La bagarre éclata. Tous se sautèrent dessus les uns et les autres, se battant violemment.

Morgane poussa Bellamy et les deux roulèrent plus loin dans un sentier. Bellamy reprit rapidement l'avantage, se positionnant au dessus de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se débattait violemment, le frappant comme elle pouvait. Elle finit par taper dans un endroit sensible, et le brun se recroquevilla sur lui, les mains sur les parties, couinant de douleur. Morgane en profita pour tenter une clé de bras, mais Bellamy reprit rapidement ses esprits et la fit basculer au dessus de son épaule. Il plaqua la jeune fille une fois de plus contre le sol et l'attrapa par le cou, l'étranglant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de fureur. Haaris avait toujours été là pour lui, et c'était une personne qu'il adorait. Le voir s'effondrer ainsi lui avait brisé le coeur. Morgane, elle, avait des larmes aux yeux car elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Bellamy sentit soudain quelques chose autour du cou de la brune qu'il étranglait. Il tirait sur quelque chose. Une chaine argentée. Cette chaine argentée, désormais tâchée de sang, lui donna un haut le coeur. Il la connaissait, il en était sûr. Mais... Se pourrait-il que ...? Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait offert cette chaine à sa soeur, pour son huitième anniversaire. Bellamy croisa alors le regard de Morgane. Ses yeux noisettes. Les mains toujours sur le cou de la jeune fille, Bellamy trembla.

- **M...Morgane ?**

La jeune fille sembla comprendre elle aussi ce qu'il venait de se passer, vu l'attention qu'il portait au collier. Le brun lui montra d'ailleurs un bracelet. Ce même bracelet qu'elle lui avait offert avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Une gourmette en argent blanc, avec ses initiales gravées dessus. Morgane stoppa soudainement toute résistance, Bellamy les mains posées sur son cou, mais sans serrer.

Bellamy allait se lever lorsqu'Isaac tira sur Bellamy. Il toucha son épaule. Furieux de le voir en train de blesser sa copine, Isaac se jeta sur Bellamy et le plaqua au sol, appuyant sur l'épaule blessée du brun. Il lui donna un coup, puis deux, puis trois. Isaac savoura la sensation du sang qui collait à ses mains alors qu'il était en train de refaire le portrait de Bellamy. Morgane, encore troublée, se leva avec difficulté, s'appuyant à un arbre.

\- **Isaac !** cria-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, la gorge encore en feu.

Mais le garçon ne s'arrêtait pas, tabassant son frère qui restait là, impuissant, toujours choqué.

\- **Isaac!**

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du frisé. Il allait tuer son frère. Il allait tuer Bellamy.

\- **Isaac c'est mon frère !**

La voix de Morgane était brisée, et la jeune fille pleurait. Isaac s'arrêta net, et se recula, abasourdi. Il jeta un regard vers sa copine qui tremblait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, et sans se soucier de la bataille qui faisait rage, Isaac entoura Morgane de ses bras. La jeune fille soupira en sentant les deux bras protecteurs du bouclé autour d'elle. Le regard toujours posé sur son frère. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

Soudain le cri de Vane retentit. L'homme venait de se prendre une balle. Isaac comprit qu'ils devaient fuir. Il attrapa Morgane dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse, et retourna vers la camion en courant, tout en veillant à ne pas trop la secouer. Lucius tenait fermement Vane qui boitait et grognait sous la douleur. Heureusement, ils réussirent à tous retourner dans le camion, et Lucius démarra l'engin rapidement.

Après une trentaine de minutes de route, ils finirent par arriver jusqu'à leur camp. Lucius descendit rapidement, poussant Vane jusqu'à la maison de Lucius. Isaac voulut faire de même avec Morgane, mais cette dernière insista pour rentrer chez elle. Il la conduit donc jusqu'à sa maison, attrapa une serviette et un bol d'eau, et déposa sa copine sur le lit avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il trempa la serviette dans l'eau et commença à nettoyer le sang séché sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- **Morgane...?** commença-t-il doucement.

 **\- C'est mon frère** , dit-elle dans une sorte de litanie.

\- **Bellamy? Ce Bellamy ? Ton Bellamy ?**

- **Comment a-t-il pu devenir ainsi... C'est... C'est un monstre Isaac!**

\- **Morgane...**

\- **C'est un monstre** , répéta-t-elle avant de craquer, sanglotant dans les bras de son copain.

Isaac la serra dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- **Ça va aller ma belle, ça va aller.**

\- **Non ça ne va pas aller. Ça n'ira jamais...**

Et la jeune fille s'endormie dans les bras de son copain, déboussolée.

* * *

 _ **Viuuut :3**_

 _ **Alooooors ? Ça vous plaît pour le moment ? Moi j'aime bien haha u-u.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Yooooooo!_**

 _ **Alors ce chapitre 11? Vous voyez, je commence à vous présenter d'autres personnes :p**_

 _ **( Mais on va bientôt retourner sur Alec, héhé u-u ).**_

 _ **Petit chapitre basé sur Bellamy cette fois, que voulez-vous, ce pauvre petit chaton est perturbé ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ça va vous plaire !**_

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

Après quelques minutes d'inconscience, Bellamy retrouva son esprit. Il rouvrit les yeux et cracha du sang. Son nez, ses pommettes, toute sa tête le brûlait horriblement. Son épaule saignait beaucoup et il avait une profonde envie de vomir. Bellamy finit par se relever avec difficulté, les yeux embués. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut secoué par un de ses hommes accroupis près d'Haaris. _Harris_.

\- **Et merde** , cracha Bellamy qui s'agenouilla près de son ami. **Haaris. Haaris ?** dit-il en tremblant.

L'homme posa son regard sur le bras droit. Lorsque Bellamy avait été nommé bras droit, Haaris l'avait toujours soutenu. Les autres hommes le trouvaient trop jeune, mais lui, il savait que c'était un bon garçon. Il l'avait protégé, pris sous son aile, et aidé. Depuis, Bellamy était respecté.

Haaris posa sa main sur celle de Bellamy qui tentait d'arrêter l'afflux sanguin.

- **Bellamy... Ça va aller.**

\- **Non! NON! Je refuse de te perdre** , s'exclama l'autre bras droit, totalement démuni.

\- **Bellamy... Tu vas t'en sortir, ça va aller. Je compte sur toi. Aide le nouveau bras droit. J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de bien. Tu verras, tout ira bien.**

\- **Haaris...** sanglota Bellamy alors que son ami rendait son dernier souffle.

Bellamy prit sa tête dans ses mains, criant silencieusement de rage. Sa soeur, son ami, tout. Il avait _tout_ perdu. Après quelques minutes passées auprès de son ami, Bellamy se releva, froid et attrapa son arme et tira une balle dans la tête de son ancien ami, lui évitant ainsi d'errer en mort-vivant.

Lui et ses hommes reprirent la route vers la prison.

 _...La Prison..._

Bellamy et ses hommes arrivèrent finalement à la prison. Bellamy ordonna à l'un des hommes de faire un compte rendu à Negan. Lui partit s'enfermer dans ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bellamy perdit totalement contrôle et tapa dans tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il renversa table, lit, armoire, tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main.

Après quelques minutes de défoulement, Bellamy se laissa tomber au sol. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il commença par Alec. L'homme qu'il avait aidé à s'échapper et pour qui il avait mis en jeu sa propre vie. Bellamy se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. C'est comme s'il confiait sa vie à cette grande gueule...Et... Ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé la dernière fois... Bellamy ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Il se sentait... Vide... Vide depuis qu'il ne voyait plus leur ancien prisonnier. Mine de rien, même si ce dernier n'était pas très bavard, lui parler lui avait fait de bien.

Et puis il y avait Morgane. Sa soeur. Il venait de retrouver sa soeur. Youpi, meilleure retrouvaille, en l'étranglant! Il allait la tuer bordel. Il a failli la tuer! Bellamy n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Sa soeur! Quelle horreur. Il se dégoutait. Sa soeur devait le haïr...

Et pour finir, Haaris. La seule personne à qui il aurait pu se confier. Il aurait voulu se confier. Son mentor. Son ami. Son plus proche ami. Il était mort. Bellamy avait du l'abattre.

À ce moment, Bellamy ne savait plus quoi penser. Il perdait totalement pied. Il avait besoin de parler quelqu'un avant de devenir fou. Mais à qui ? Bizarrement, Bellamy eut un flash. Il vit des yeux. Des yeux bleus. Non, non c'était stupide. Même suicidaire. Quoique... Il avait besoin de parler. De lui parler. Il devait voir Alec.

Le bras droit se leva, laissant le bordel de sa chambre tel quel. Il attrapa son arme et sa veste et sortit en douce de la prison. La route ne serait, à pied, que de quelques heures après tout. Il se mit donc à courir.

 _... Deux heures plus tard..._

Deux heures plus tard, Bellamy se tenait près du portail, dissimulé des gardes qui y campaient pour protéger la nuit. Il avait remarqué, lors des précédents pillages, une brèche à un endroit. Il s'infiltra donc dans le camp, se déplaçant silencieusement, se dirigeant vers un endroit bien précis. La maison d'Alec, il savait où elle était. Les pillages, ça aide. Il espérait juste que personne ne soit avec lui. Bellamy s'arrêta soudain. Et si Alec avait quelqu'un ? Et s'il n'était pas seul dans sa maison ? Et meeeerde. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- **Bellamy ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?** s'exclama Alec.

Alec portait un sweet noir et blanc et un jogging noir. Il avait les cheveux trempés par la fine pluie qui tombait. Les joues rouges, il devait sûrement rentrer d'un jogging. _À cette heure ?_ se demanda Bellamy, assez surpris. Il fut aussi surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était resté là, plusieurs minutes à contempler chaque parcelle du corps de son vis-à-vis. Il serait bien resté là. À le contempler ainsi. Cependant, l'homme aux cheveux de jais finit par le rappeler à l'ordre.

\- **Bellamy ?** gronda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

Alec était soucieux. Bellamy s'introduisait dans leur camp, la nuit. Préparait-il une attaque ? Était-ce une idée de Negan ?

\- **Je... J'avais besoin de te voir.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je peux entrer ?** demanda Bellamy en désignant la maison. Il ne voulait pas rester dehors, de peur que quelqu'un ne le voit.

D'abord réticent, Alec finit par lui ouvrir et le laisser rentrer. Le brun se précipita à l'intérieur devant un Alec intrigué, mais surtout sur ses gardes. Après tout, Bellamy était armé, et lui non. Cependant Bellamy coupa court à ses inquiétudes, posant son arme sur le bar, bien en évidence. Il observa alors la maison d'Alec. Elle était... sobre. On peut le dire. Uniquement dans les teintes grises, blanches ou noires, il n'y avait presque aucune décorations. Juste le strict minimum.

\- **Ça manque de couleurs** , se permit-il de faire remarquer.

\- **Je ne suis pas d'humeur à décorer** , lui répondit son vis-à-vis. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là, au juste ?**

\- **Je... Ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais j'ai besoin de parler.**

\- **Tu as besoin de parler.**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et tu viens me voir pour parler?**

- **Oui...**

\- **Et à aucun moment tu n'as pensé que venir voir un membre du camp adverse, qui plus est moi, ne serait pas judicieux?**

\- **Je n'ai plus personne à qui parler à la prison ...**

\- **"Plus personne" ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Alec étant de plus en plus distant avec les membres de son camp, il n'était pas au courant du récent affrontement qui avait eu lieu.

\- **Nous sommes tombés sur certains de vos membres. Une bataille a éclaté, Haaris est mort.**

\- **Je suis désolé** , se surprit à dire le plus jeune des deux.

\- **Tu n'as pas à l'être...**

\- **Je peux faire preuve d _'humanité_ , parfois. **

Bellamy étouffa un rire sans même savoir pourquoi. Alec avait du répondant, c'était sans doutes pour cela qu'il appréciait discuter avec lui. Et bizarrement, l'homme aux yeux bleus semblait plus... Calme ? Détendu ? Il semblait prêt à l'écouter, sans même se soucier de leur différences.

\- **Merci.**

\- **Pour quoi ?** demanda Alec.

\- **Pour tout** , se contenta de répondre Bellamy.

La situation actuelle avait un air comique. Alec était appuyé contre le bar, bras croisés, tandis que Bellamy lui, se trouvait quelques lettres plus loin, appuyé contre une chaise, une bière, offerte par le propriétaire des lieux, dans la main. Alec posa son regard sur l'homme, hésitant. Que voulez Bellamy au juste.

\- **Tu voulais parler. Je t'écoute** , finit par dire l'homme.

\- **Morgane est ma soeur.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Morgane. C'est ma petite soeur. Et j'ai failli la tuer putain. Je l'ai étranglé** , dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- **Ta soeur...** Alec resta muet quelques secondes.

\- **Ma soeur,** confirma Bellamy les larmes aux yeux.

Alec ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire, mais s'approcha de Bellamy et posa une main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter.

\- **Hey... Ça va aller** , murmura-t-il doucement, tentant d'être réconfortant.

Bellamy posa ses yeux embués sur Alec, sans vraiment comprendre ce geste, pourtant cela l'apaisa. Le voyant plus calme, Alec se recula un peu, se rappuyant contre le bar.

\- **Comment l'as tu découvert ?** finit par demander Alexander.

\- **Son nom, ses yeux, et son pendentif. Cette chaîne, c'est la mienne. Tout comme cette gourmette est la sienne** , dit-il en montrant le bracelet en question qui pendait autour de son poignet.

\- **Hum... Tu dois lui parler.**

\- **C'est simple à dire Alec... Plus difficile à faire.**

\- **Je sais. Mais cela reste la meilleure chose à faire.**

Bellamy soupira. Il chercha alors un autre sujet de conversation. En réalité, il voulait en apprendre plus sur Alec. C'est comme si ce dernier connaissait toute sa vie, mais que lui ne savait rien de celle de son ancien prisonnier...

\- **Tu vis seul ?** dit-il simplement.

\- **_Seul_ ? **

\- **Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?**

\- **Hum, non.**

\- **Ni de petit-ami ?** demanda Bellamy, d'une voix soudainement plus curieuse et intéressée.

\- **Non plus** , répondit alors Alec simplement.

Il pensa presque entendre un soupir de la part du bras droit, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil.

\- **Et toi ?** demanda finalement le plus jeune, devenant lui aussi curieux.

\- **Non plus. Avec qui pourrais-je être dans la prison ?** plaisanta-t-il.

\- **Shelby doit bien tourner non ?** railla Alec en se souvenant de cette blonde à l'allure de prostituée.

Bellamy retint un rire. Il n'avait pas tort pour le coup. Puis se fut à nouveau le blanc. Les deux se toisaient, mais personne ne parlait. Finalement, Bellamy brisa ce silence.

\- **Alec ?**

\- **Hum ?**

\- **Désolé ?**

\- **Pourqu...?**

Alec ne termina pas sa question. Bellamy s'était rapidement rapproché de lui et avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de l'homme aux yeux bleus, l'attirant vers lui. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, qui était comme pétrifié. Bellamy se recula finalement, troublé par le geste qu'il venait d'engager. Alec avait ses yeux bleus, posés sur lui, et semblait vide. Et merde. Bellamy regrettait déjà son acte. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse se reculer, Alec enroula ses bras autour du cou du brun, l'attirant à nouveau près de lui pour l'embrasser. Bellamy, ravi, me mis pas longtemps avant d'approfondir ce nouveau contact, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du plus grand, le plaquant ensuite contre le bar. Leur étreinte dura quelques secondes, voire une minute, jusqu'à ce que les deux soient à bout de souffle et finirent par se séparer. Bellamy se recula en rougissant, tandis qu'Alec passait une main dans ses cheveux et se mordait la lèvre inférieur, gêné.

\- **Je... Hum...** commença Bellamy.

Alec semblait tout surpris. Une main derrière la nuque, il regardait Bellamy de ses yeux bleus. Cependant, une flamme nouvelle brillait dans ces yeux, Bellamy en était sûr. Une flamme... de désir ? D'envie ? Ou juste d'amusement ? Bellamy ne pouvait le déterminer. Il se contenta de relooker, comme à son habitude, l'homme, se demandant s'il n'avait pas déjà de la bave aux lèvres.

\- **On vient de faire une connerie** , murmura Alec.

\- **Une grosse connerie** , confirma Bellamy.

- **Tu... Tu regrettes ?** demanda finalement le plus jeune, d'une voix qui semblait suppliante.

\- **Pas du tout** , répondit Bellamy d'une traite, sûr de lui. Il réussi à voir Alec rougir, ce qui fit manquer un battement à son coeur.

\- **Tu devrais y aller** , dit simplement Alec, désormais rouge tomate.

\- **Je devrais...**

\- **Mais...?**

\- **Mais je n'en ai pas envie** , termina Bellamy avant d'embrasser de nouveau son vis-à-vis, avec cette fois-ci un peu plus d'entrain.

Toujours plaqué contre le bar, Alec se contenta de poser ses mains sur la nuque du brun, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il savoura ce baiser, avant de finalement y mettre fin. La nuit était passée si rapidement... Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, et Bellamy allait avoir des problèmes s'il ne partait pas rapidement.

\- **Tu dois vraiment y aller,** répéta Alec, encore secoué.

Bellamy posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles en face de lui, puis récupéra son arme et sortit discrètement. Après deux heures de marche, il revint enfin dans ses appartements, et par chance, sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

 _ **Alooooors ? Ouiii, j'avais hâte moi aussi haha.**_

 _ **Oui bon, ça va s'expliquer, c'est aller un peu vite mais c'est normal o/**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Yoooooooo!_**

 ** _Héhé, joli chapitre 12, n'est ce pas ? :3_**

 ** _Vous allez aimer celui-ci !_**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _...La Prison, le 11 décembre, 8h..._

Bellamy avait regagné ses appartements quelques minutes auparavant. Il pensait avoir été discret, mais n'avait pas remarqué un des sbires de Negan qui traînait là, et qui, lui, l'avait très bien vu rentrer. Ce sbire en question s'empressa d'avertir Negan de la sortie nocturne de son bras droit, espérant avoir les faveurs de leur chef. Negan n'en fit rien, se contentant de le remercier de cette précieuse information.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Negan était devant les appartements de Bellamy. Il toqua. Bellamy sortit. Negan posa un regard sondeur sur son bras droit. Il avait les cheveux décoiffé, semblait épuisé, avait toujours des traces de sang sur lui, témoignant qu'il ne s'était pas lavé. Tous les signes d'une sortie nocturne. Bellamy regarda son chef, sans bouger.

\- **Negan ?**

\- **Qu'as tu fait cette nuit, Bellamy ?** demanda le chef, sans filtre.

\- **Je suis sorti** , lui répondit son bras droit, ne cherchant pas à mentir.

\- **Où ?**

\- **Autour de la prison. À l'est. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air** , mentit-il.

\- **Et qu'as tu fait ?**

\- **J'ai réfléchi.**

\- **À quoi ?**

\- **À un moyen de détruire le camp de Marcus.**

\- **Pourquoi cette soudaine haine ?**

\- **Ils ont tué Haaris. Tu t'en moques peut-être mais pas moi,** gronda Bellamy.

- **Baisse d'un ton Bellamy.**

\- **C'est la vérité Negan! Ils ont tué ton bras droit! Mon ami! On doit faire quelque chose!**

Negan marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- **Tu as raison.**

\- **Qu..Quoi ?**

\- **Tu as raison. Préviens les hommes, nous partons dans cinq minutes.**

Et Negan retourna vers ses appartements pour récupérer ses armes. Bellamy resta là, muet quelques secondes. Et merde. Il venait de mettre en danger sa soeur. Et Alec... Bellamy soupira rageusement mais obéit à son chef. Il trouverait bien un moyen de les sauver, non?

Il ne fallut que dix minutes pour que les hommes de Negan ne se rassemblent tous autour de leur chef, près des camions. Negan donna alors ses consignes.

- **Je les veux tous à genoux. _Tous_. Ensuite on va pouvoir jouer.**

Negan avait insisté sur le "tous", et cela fit frissonner Bellamy. Se pourrait-il que...? Non. Non ce n'est pas possible. Personne n'a vu Alec. Personne. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra.

Tous montèrent dans les véhicules, et, suivant le camion blindé de Negan, se dirigèrent vers le camp adverse.

 _... Camp des Survivants, 9h30..._

Nick, qui surveillait le portail, n'eut pas le temps de prévenir les membres de son camp. Le portail était déjà défoncé par les nombreux camions qui pénétraient dans l'enceinte du camp. L'homme, ainsi que ceux qui l'aidaient à surveiller, tombèrent du portail, le souffle coupé. Peu de temps passa avant qu'il ne se retrouve au milieu du camp, à genoux, arme sur la tempe.

Les autres hommes de Negan se déployèrent, au grand désespoir de Nick, qui ne mis pas longtemps avant de voir ses autres camarades s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il soupira. Ce calvaire ne finirait donc jamais ? Marcus exprima alors le fond de sa pensée.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?** cracha l'homme en toisant Negan.

\- **Je viens corriger quelques problèmes.**

Tous entendirent alors un cri de surprise, vite suivit par un cri de victoire. C'était la voix de Shane, ainsi que celle de Dean. Les deux hommes avaient visiblement trouvé un gros lot.

\- **Negan! Regarde qui est revenu d'entre les morts !**

\- **Oh non, Alec...** murmura Nick en fermant les poings.

En effet, Dean et Shane ramenèrent rapidement l'ancien prisonnier qui boitait toujours, avant de le pousser devant leur chef. Désormais agenouillé, Alec releva les yeux, toisant d'un regard glacé le chef ennemi.

\- **Mais qui voilà? Toujours vivant Alexander?** rigola Negan, tandis que derrière lui, Bellamy devenait blanc comme neige.

Alec foudroya du regard Negan, ainsi que Bellamy, quoique plus discrètement. Quel connard. C'était donc ça. Il était venu la veille, sans doutes pour repérer les lieux. Et pour faire passer ça plus facilement, il s'était joué de lui, avait simulé un semblant de sentiment, pour ensuite pouvoir revenir et tous les tuer. Mais quel connard bordel. Alec était hors de lui. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, Negan et Bellamy seraient déjà décapités sur place.

\- **Et bien Alexander, on ne parle plus ?**

\- **Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire** , cracha le garçon.

\- **C'est bien dommage. J'adore entendre le son de ta voix.**

 **\- Vas te faire foutre.**

\- **Oh, monsieur devient grossier? Voyons, je t'ai élevé mieux que ça Alexander.**

Negan fit un signe à Shane qui envoya un bon coup de genoux dans la tête de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol dans un râle de douleur étouffé. Dean ne mis pas longtemps avant de le relever.

\- **Ne me regarde pas comme ça, les punitions, c'est ce qu'il faut pour les enfants qui n'obéissent pas.**

 **\- Tu as beaucoup d'enfants, non ? intervint Morgane, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir cette scène.**

- **Ooooh, la tigresse a parlé,** rigola Negan en s'approchant d'elle.

\- **Ne la touche pas,** siffla Isaac.

\- **Le petit copain j'imagine?** Toi aussi, t'es pas mal mon mignon.

\- **Tu cherches quoi, sérieusement?** intervint Adam.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Negan. Ces quatre jeunes, ils les aimaient. Beaucoup même. Ce quatuor de fortes gueules allaient être des recrues parfaites. Adam, Alec, Isaac, Morgane. Un quatuor parfait.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il fit signe à ses hommes. Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps avant de comprendre l'ordre. Deux virent saisir Morgane et la traînèrent jusqu'aux camions. Deux autres firent de même pour Isaac, et trois pour Adam qui se débattait comme un beau diable. Les trois criaient et se débattaient, tout comme d'autres membres du camp, comme Marcus, Vane ou Nick, qui étaient bloqués par d'autres hommes. Les trois adultes étaient hors d'eux. Malheureusement, les hommes de Negan étaient beaucoup plus nombreux, et ne mirent pas longtemps avant d'enfermer les trois jeunes, et de contrôler les trois plus âgés.

\- **Laissez-les! Ils ne vous ont rien fait!** cracha Vane, hors de lui qu'on touche à sa petite protégée.

\- **Oh mais je ne compte pas leur faire du mal, mon cher. Ce sont des bonnes recrues, dont j'ai besoin. Après un petit lavage de cerveau, ils seront parfaits!** se réjouit le chef d'une voix cruelle.

Negan se retourna alors, ignorant les plaintes des autres membres, et se reconcentra sur Alec, toujours agenouillé et bloqué entre Shane et Dean. Les trois se fusillaient du regard, c'était assez hilarant.

Bellamy, lui, toujours à l'écart, restait muet. Il savait qu'il allait aussi être puni. Après tout, il avait laissé Alec en vie... Mais pour le moment, Negan ne semblait pas se soucier de lui. Negan posa alors une main sur l'épaule de l'homme agenouillé devant lui.

\- **Alexander, Alexander, Alexander... Tu es bien têtu comme garçon. Quoiqu'aussi bien résistant. Ah, si tu n'étais pas une recrue si prometteuse, tu serais déjà mort. Heureusement pour toi, j'ai d'autres plans en tête.**

Ces dernières paroles firent frissonner Alec, ce que Nick ne loupa pas. Les poings toujours serrés, il tentait de se défaire de l'emprise des sbires de Negan.

\- **Tu vas voir, Peter va prendre soin de toi,** termina-t-il d'une voix sarcastique, souriant d'autant plus alors qu'Alec tremblait.

Il ordonna alors à Shane et Dean de s'occuper de lui, l'entraînant avec les trois autres prisonniers, puis l'enfermant dans l'un des camions. Tous étaient séparés. Un par camion. On n'est jamais trop prudent, d'après Negan. Bizarrement, Alec ne s'était pas défendu. Glacé par l'effroi.

\- **Bien, maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire.**

Bellamy sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

\- **Bellamy, avance, je t'en prie.**

Le bras droit priait silencieusement, son heure de mort était arrivée.

\- **Tu voulais venger la mort d'Haaris, trouves l'homme qui l'a tué, et tues le.**

Bellamy sembla hésiter, cependant, devant l'air insistant et suspicieux de Negan, il finit par obtempérer. Il trouva l'homme en question et pointa son arme sur sa tête. Il savait que Morgane le regardait. Il savait qu'Alec le regardait. Enfin non, peut-être pas Alec qui semblait désormais comme un mur de glace. Mais Morgane... Il allait la décevoir une nouvelle fois. Tremblant, Negan vint alors poser une main sur son épaule.

\- **Alors Bellamy? Me ferez tu douter de ta loyauté?** siffla-t-il

Bellamy ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et tirer. L'homme s'écroula, raide mort. Il entendit plusieurs plaintes, mais la seule qui l'importait, et qu'il distingua clairement, c'était celle de sa soeur. Bellamy se retourna vers son chef et le toisa d'un regard brûlant avant de se reculer. Negan, un sourire aux lèvres, salua les membres restant du camp puis regagna son camion. Tous démarrèrent, laissant derrière eux un mort, et emportant quatre membres avec eux.

\- **C'est une belle journée qui commence** , rigola Negan.

 _...La Prison, 12h..._

Les camions venaient d'arriver. Negan était... radieux. La pêche avait été bonne. Les hommes de Negan s'occupèrent des nouvelles "recrues", et toutes firent balancer dans des cellules.

\- **Retour à la case départ, _Alexander_?** rigola Shane.

\- **...**

\- **On ne parle plus ?** **Negan avait raison, tu étais définitivement plus grande gueule avant.**

\- **Mais ta gueule Shane!** cracha Alec d'une voix froide.

Isaac, Morgane et Adam furent surpris devant le ton d'Alec, d'habitude plus calme et dans la retenue. Shane, profitant de son statut en supériorité, attrapa Alec par le col et le poussa dans une cellule, le plaquant contre un des murs. Ce geste si soudain et violent arracha un cri à Morgane. Alec, lui, en eut le souffle coupé, mais ne cessa pas de défier l'homme.

\- **Tu devrais apprendre à l'ouvrir quand on te le demande, et la fermer quand il le faut, Alec, ou je te promets que ça va mal finir.**

 **\- Et quoi? Je vais me faire tabasser par un mec comme toi? Ouuuh, j'ai peur, railla le plus jeune d'un air désinvolte.**

Shane referma un peu plus sa prise, étouffant son prisonnier.

\- **Ferme la, ou je te jure que ça va mal se passer.**

\- **Shane** , gronda Bellamy qui venait d'entrer.

\- **Quoi ? Je ne fais que le remettre à sa place!**

\- **Et ce n'est pas ton rôle. Sors.**

L'homme obtempéra, bien qu'en râlant, et relâcha Alec. Il sortit des cellules, vérifiant tout de même que tous les prisonniers étaient bien tous dans une cellule. Bellamy, lui, attendit que tous ses hommes sortent, pour ensuite se rapprocher des cellules. Isaac était debout, immobile. Adam tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Morgane était appuyée contre un mur. Alec était au fond de sa cellule, assis, genoux regroupés sur son torse, tête dessus.

Voir les quatre ainsi fit de la peine à Bellamy. Il s'approcha de la cellule d'Alec, le seul qui daignerait sans doutes lui adresser la parole. Cependant, ce dernier semblait s'être plongé dans un mur de silence.

- **Alec...** tenta-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- **Tire toi.**

\- **Je t'en prie, je...**

- **TIRE TOI!** hurla l'homme, les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Très bien.**

Cela brisa le coeur de Bellamy de voir le garçon ainsi. Mine de rien, il commençait à tenir à lui. Oui c'était totalement fou... Mais il tenait réellement à lui. Voyant les regards intrigués et insistant des autres prisonniers, en particulier celui de sa soeur, Bellamy sortit des cellules, résigné, tête basse.

Morgane fusilla son frère d'un regard. Un meurtrier. Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était.

Adam, lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant le comportement que Bellamy adoptait avec Alec. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux ? Il resta pourtant silencieux, continuant de tourner dans sa cellule. Ce qui était horrible, pour lui, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ses compagnons. Les cellules possédaient des barreaux uniquement à l'avant. À leur droite, gauche, et à l'arrière se trouvaient des murs en bétons. Il n'avaient donc aucun moyen de se voir, ou de communiquer, sauf en s'avançant près des barreaux.

Après quelques minutes, la porte menant aux cellules se réouvrit. Peter entra, suivit de plusieurs hommes. Il passa devant toutes les cellules en souriant.

\- **Vous êtes prêts pour le début de votre entraînement ?** demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

\- **Bienvenue en enfer...** murmura Alec en soupirant.

* * *

 _ **Alooooors?**_

 _ **Et oui, le retour chez Negan o/**_

 _ **M'en voulez pas, c'est le RPG haha.**_

 _ **À bientôt pour le chapitre 14!**_

 _ **( Qui arrive dans la soirée. Oui, quatre chapitres dans une même journée. Et alors ? Rhooo x') )**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !**_

 _ **Enjoy :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Yoooooo!_**

 ** _De plus en plus de viewers, ça fait très plaisir *^*._**

 ** _On continue un peu dans la prison, puis on fera un passage dans l'autre camp :p_**

 ** _Courage, les morts-vivants arrivent le chapitre prochain ^^_**

 ** _Il n'y en a pas dans les chapitres précédents car les deux endroits sont protégés par des gardes._**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre sera assez clair, parce qu'on va beaucoup voyager dans la prison ^^._**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _... Le 10 Décembre, 17h..._

 _... Cour de la Prison..._

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Peter et ses hommes firent sortirent les prisonniers. Ils regagnèrent la cour de la prison, où tous les hommes de Negan, ainsi que Negan, les attendaient. Le chef arborait un sourire vicieux, son regard se baladant entre ses différents prisonniers. Il ordonna à ses hommes d'aligner les quatre, et de les faire s'agenouiller, afin d'instaurer ce sentiment de pouvoir.

\- **Bien. Nous allons enfin pouvoir regarder vos talents au combat. Il faut dire que certains ont déjà pu essayer,** dit-il dans un sourire en posant son regard sur Shane, Dean et Aaron, **mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir. Qui veut commencer ?**

\- **...**

\- **Personne? C'est bien triste. Alexander. Puisque tu connais déjà les règles, je t'en prie. Mais cette fois _sans_ armes.**

Alec toisa Negan avant de finalement se lever et rentrer au milieu du cercle d'hommes qui s'était formé. Les trois autres posèrent un regard inquiet sur Negan, attendant de savoir qui il allait désigner en adversaire.

- **Il boite encore** , murmura Morgane alors qu'Alec s'avançait.

\- **Il ne s'est pas remis de toutes ses blessures, crois moi, certaines ne le quitteront jamais** , murmura vicieusement Peter, dans un sourire psychopathe.

Morgane le fusilla du regard avant de se concentrer sur Alec. L'homme aux yeux bleus boitait encore, c'était clairement visible. Il était à présent plus que maigre et avait toujours les mains qui tremblaient. Une addiction à la drogue ? se demanda Morgane.

Negan chercha parmi ses hommes et posa son regard sur la personne qu'il fallait. En réalité, s'il avait su que c'était le frère de Morgane, il aurait fait un combat contre les deux, mais n'étant pas au courant, le mettre contre Alec était beaucoup plus drôle. Il pourra enfin voir vers qui penche la loyauté de son bras droit. Après tout, il en avait perdu un, s'il devait en perdre un deuxième, mieux vaut que ce soit le plus tôt possible.

\- **Bellamy.**

Le bras posa son regard sur Negan avant d'hocher la tête, les poings serrés, une boule dans le ventre. Sérieusement? Contre Alec? Il sentit alors la main de Negan se poser sur son épaule.

\- **Ne me déçois pas. Détruits-le.**

Bellamy hocha la tête à contre-coeur avant de s'avancer dans le cercle et se craquer les doigts. Ils se saluèrent et prirent place. Bellamy posa un regard sur Alec qui évita son regard. Soit...

Bellamy frappa le premier. Il passa une main derrière la nuque d'Alec et lui balaya les pieds. L'homme s'écroula au sol, mais ne mis pas longtemps avant de rouler et taper dans les jambes du brun qui s'écroula lui aussi. Alec se releva en grognant, sentant la douleur de sa hanche de réveiller. Bellamy se releva lui aussi. Il sentit le regard de Negan posé sur lui. Ce regard froid, qui le jugeait. Bellamy se reconcentra sur son adversaire, qui semblait ne pas vouloir attaquer en premier. Bien, il le ferait. Il se jeta donc à nouveau sur Alexander et lui envoya un bon coup dans l'abdomen, juste avant de taper dans sa hanche, à l'endroit exact où il lui avait tiré dessus. Dans un juron, Alec se plia en deux. Cette vision lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ce n'était pas qu'Alec ne voulait pas donner le premier coup. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas attaquer du tout.

Morgane sembla le remarquer, elle aussi.

\- **Il ne lutte pas! Il ne l'a même pas touché une seule fois! Il ne veut pas le toucher** , murmura-t-elle, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait le garçon.

Adam lui aussi restait bouche-bée. Il s'entraînait souvent avec Alec et savait très bien que le garçon était capable de faire mille fois mieux.

\- **Alec, bats toi bordel** , cria-t-il en espérant qu'il l'entende.

Negan, lui aussi l'avait remarqué, et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Forte tête qu'il était, l'homme refusait de se battre pour l'énerver. Negan le savait.

\- **Arrêtez tout** , ordonna-t-il.

Bellamy se stoppa, et se recula, posant son regard sur Negan.

Negan perça alors le cercle d'homme et s'avança près des deux combattants. D'un regard, il intima à Bellamy de reculer, restant seul avec Alec qui venait de se relever. Il toisa sa nouvelle recrue férocement.

\- **On ne veut pas se battre, hum? Tu me déçois Alexander.**

Alec le fusilla du regard, sa lèvre de nouveau ouverte. Il n'en avait absolument rien à faire de ce que pensait Negan de lui. Il resta donc muet.

\- **Oh Alexander, et moi qui pensait qu'après cette résurrection tu deviendrais plus sage... Visiblement Peter va devoir revenir. Mais avant, on va montrer un petit exemple à tes amis ici présents.**

D'un regard, Bellamy ordonna à deux hommes de s'avancer. Chacun attrapa un des bras d'Alec, le maintenant debout et immobile.

\- **Aaron! N'aurais-tu donc pas une vengeance à prendre, mon cher ?** dit Negan en souriant.

\- **Ce serait avec plaisir!** se réjouit le roux.

L'homme s'avança donc, se postant en face de leur prisonnier. Il émit un petit rire et envoya un, puis deux, puis trois, puis une multitude de coups, variant entre le visage et le torse de sa victime. Il visa plusieurs fois un point particulier, sa hanche. Il savait qu'Alec avait été blessé à cet endroit, et prenait donc un malin plaisir à taper là où ça fait mal. Après plusieurs minutes de souffrance, la voix de Negan retentit finalement.

\- **C'est bon Aaron, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon.**

Les deux hommes se décalèrent, relâchant Alec qui s'effondra à genoux au sol, crachant du sang. Aaron s'éloigna, passant devant les autres prisonniers, tous silencieux.

\- **C'est bientôt votre tour, ne soyez pas impatients!** susurra-t-il en rigolant, essuyant son poing tâché du sang de sa victime.

\- **Mais quel connard** , murmura Morgane, totalement choquée.

\- **Quelqu'un arrive à voir Alec?** demanda Adam, qui ne voyait rien à cause de l'attroupement d'hommes autour de lui.

Isaac et Morgane secouèrent la tête, inquiets.

Bellamy, lui, avait les yeux posés sur le garçon. À genoux, il ne cessait de cracher du sang, les poumons en feu. Bellamy l'entendait respirer avec difficulté, et sentit un pincement au coeur. Le voir se faire tabasser ainsi lui avait fait de la peine, surtout qu'il savait qu'après cette mise à tabac, Peter allait aussi pouvoir s'amuser.

\- **Ça va mieux Alexander?** s'enquit Negan en souriant.

\- **Vas te faire...**

\- **Chuuut, voyons, tu ne voudrais pas un deuxième tour non ? Shelby, je te laisse t'en charger. Bryan va le poser dans sa cellule, assure toi qu'il y reste et qu'il soit un peu moins... en sang. Peter lui rendra visite dans quelques minutes, je dois encore m'occuper des trois autres.**

 _... Cellules..._

Une jeune blonde s'avança en souriant. Le dit Bryan souleva Alec et le poussa jusqu'à sa cellule avant d'attacher ses mains en l'air à l'aide de menottes, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Shelby s'avança alors, une serviette imbibée d'eau à la main. Shelby déchira le T-shirt du garçon. Elle commença à nettoyer le torse du garçon en se mordant la lèvre. Oh, lui, lorsqu'il serait membre de la prison, elle ne tarderait pas à le dévorer.

Une fois nettoyé, Shelby admira le torse musclé de son prisonnier avec envie. Elle fit glisser ses mains, dessinant les tatouages de ce denier avec sa langue. Ce contact fit frissonner Alec, qui gronda, s'agitant comme il pouvait pour se soustraire à la jeune femme.

\- **Ne-me-touche-pas** , articula-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

\- **Je peux te toucher autant que je veux, Alec, tu ne peux pas vraiment y échapper** , susurra-t-elle en continuant.

Alec grogna de plus belle. La jeune fille monta alors jusqu'au cou de l'homme, et y laissa de belles marques, comme la dernière fois. Des morsures et des suçons, rapidement le cou du garçon fut entièrement marqué. Shelby glissa alors de nouveau ses mains jusqu'au haut du pantalon de l'homme, avant de se rapprocher vers la ceinture.

\- **Dégages** , cracha Alec d'une voix qui se voulait dure, mais dont on pouvait sentir une touche de peur.

Heureusement pour lui, c'est à ce moment que Peter poussa la porte de l'entrée des cellules, et vint couper ce moment de torture pour en instaurer un autre.

\- **Shelby, nous sommes demandés. Laisse le et viens** , dit Peter en haussant les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçu le cou marqué de l'homme. **Oh Shelby, tu es si superficielle...**

\- **Je ne fais que profiter très cher** , dit-elle avant de sortir et de suivre Peter.

Les deux sortirent alors que la suite des combats commençaient.

 _... Cour de la Prison..._

\- **Toi,** dit Negan en pointant Adam. **Comment te nommes-tu ?**

\- **Adam** , marmonna-t-il.

\- **Et bien c'est à toi, Adam.**

Negan se retourna alors, cherchant de nouveau un adversaire. Il pointa du doigt un homme assez fin, quoique tout aussi musclé qu'Adam.

\- **Battez-vous** , dit-il en se reculant.

Adam ne se fit pas prier, il se jeta sur l'homme et le renversa habilement. Adam était un combattant hors pair. En à peine quelques minutes, son adversaire était plié en deux au sol. Le plus jeune ressortit en souriant, ravi.

\- **Et bien, en voilà une bonne recrue. Vous pouvez le raccompagner dans ses cachots** , dit Negan, ravi.

 _... Cellules..._

Deux hommes se chargèrent donc de lui, le ramenant dans la cellule aux côtés d'Alec. Une fois seuls, Adam s'approcha des barreaux, tentant de voir l'état de son compagnon de route.

\- **Alec ?**

\- **Hum.**

\- **Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Bats toi mec!**

- **Je n'en ai pas envie.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Je n'ai pas envie de montrer quoi que ce soit à Negan.**

\- **Alec, tu es juste en train de te punir!**

\- **Et toi tu es en train d'abandonner. Je ne deviendrai pas le toutou de cet enculé.**

\- **Abandonner? Je n'ai juste pas envie de me faire tabasser inutilement.**

\- **Le truc, tu vois, c'est que soit tu te fais tabasser, soit tu es enrôlé. Il est hors de question que je devienne l'un de ses hommes.**

\- **Alec...**

\- **Bordel Adam, qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste? J'ai passé un mois, un putain de mois ici. Je suis à peine rentrer que ça y est, m'y revoilà. J'en ai juste marre. J'en ai juste marre** , termina-t-il dans un murmure tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse, comme pour le couvrir d'une manière protectrice. Il détestait être torse nu. Ses blessures exposées aux yeux de tous. Ça lui donnait un sentiment de... de faiblesse.

\- **Hé... Alec, ça va aller.**

\- **Si tu le dis** , répondit-il d'une voix vide de toute émotion.

 _... Cour de la Prison..._

Les deux garçons stoppèrent toute conversation en entendant le troisième " Battez vous " de Negan. Cette fois, c'était à Morgane. La jeune fille était opposée à Shelby. Shelby attrapa Morgane par les cheveux, et la poussa au sol avant de lui envoyer une droite dans la figure.

Isaac s'était levé, et était désormais maintenu par deux hommes, alors qu'il tentait d'aller aider sa copine.

Mais Morgane riposta rapidement, sous les yeux ébahis de Bellamy. Shelby bougea alors rapidement, et envoya bouler une fois de plus la jeune fille. Elle vint alors lui frapper dans les côtes. Une. Deux. Trois fois avant de finalement venir l'étrangler. Alors que la brune ne pouvait désormais plus respirer, Negan mis fin au combat. Il entendit un soupir provenir de la bouche de Bellamy. Cela surpris Negan qui fronça les sourcils, mais laissa passer.

Morgane fut raccompagnée dans les cellules à son tour, jetant un regard triste à Isaac.

Vint le tour de ce dernier. Il s'en sortit relativement bien, bien qu'il soit gratifié de quelques bleus.

 _...Cellules..._

Negan vint finalement faire le "débriefing" des combats.

\- **Adam.. Adam.. Adam.. Tu es un combattant hors pair. J'ai hâte de commencer ton entraînement. Morgane, ma douce et belle Morgane. J'aime bien ton style de combat. Avec un peu d'entraînement côté vitesse, tu deviendras la tigresse qui repose en toi! Isaac. Ta technique laisse à désirer, mais ton mental est totalement là. Un peu de travail et tu seras un soldat parfait. Et pour finir, notre petit rebelle de la journée. Alexander. Je sais déjà comment tu combats, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te dire ce que j'en pense. Cependant, il va vraiment, VRAIMENT falloir que tu apprennes à la fermer et m'écouter, ou ça va mal se passer.**

\- **Nous ne sommes pas des chiens, tu ne peux pas nous juger comme ça** , cracha Morgane.

\- **Ni tes soldats,** renchérit Isaac.

\- **Je sais, je suis parfait** , plaisanta Adam, qui récolta quelques grondements contrariés.

Certains hommes de Negan étouffèrent un rire devant la fausse modestie du garçon.

\- **Le problème, chérie** , dit-il à l'intention de Morgane, **c'est que vous n'avez pas le choix. Oh, vous pouvez toujours décider de la jouer rebelle avec l'autre, mais vous voyez bien comme ça se termine.**

\- **L'autre à un prénom, connard** , marmonna Alec.

\- **Un problème Alexander ?** s'enquit Negan.

- **J'ai le droit de répondre "toi"?** rétorqua Alec.

\- **Alexander... Tu me déçois de plus en plus. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de jeter mon dévolu sur toi...**

\- **Oh non, crois moi, c'était une très mauvaise idée.**

\- **Tu sais, pendant tes dix jours d'absence, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée. Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Peter! Je te le laisse.**

Trois hommes entrèrent dans la cellule et empoignèrent Alec pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de torture. Les trois autres, proches des barreaux, purent clairement voir les cicatrices qui ornaient le corps de leur ami. Morgane recula, une main sur la bouche, choquée. Isaac ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tandis qu'Adam toisait l'homme qui avait fait ça à son compagnon d'entraînement.

 _... Salle de torture..._

Peter, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à batifoler devant les autres, suivant le cortège où se trouvait Alec. Une fois dans la salle de torture, Peter poussa Alec contre un mur, attrapa une seringue remplie d'un liquide violet suspect, força Alec à pencher le cou, et lui injecta le produit. Alec sentit son corps se secouer de spasmes, et s'effondra au sol, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

 _... Cellules..._

Morgane, Isaac et Adam, toujours enfermés dans leurs cellules, ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Negan et ses hommes sortirent. Cependant, après quelques minutes, c'est Bellamy qui entra.

Il sentit directement les trois regards froids se poser sur lui, mais seul celui de Morgane l'importa.

\- **On... On peut parler ?**

\- **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu voudrais parler.**

\- **Peut-être du fait que je suis ton frère ?**

Un son d'étonnement se fit entendre de la part d'Adam, le seul qui n'était pas au courant.

\- **J'aurais préféré que tu ne le sois pas.**

Les paroles de Morgane blessèrent profondément Bellamy, même s'il ne le montra pas.

\- **Morgane... Je suis désolé** , dit-il finalement.

\- **De quoi. D'être un meurtrier? Un monstre?**

\- **Je... Je suis désolé d'être tout ce que tu es en train de dire. Je suis désolé pour tout.**

\- **Arrêtes. Arrêtes avec tes excuses ridicules.**

\- **Morgane, s'il te plait, tu es toujours ma petite soeur.**

\- **Lâches la** , grogna Isaac.

\- **Non! Je veux juste m'excuser pour tout. Je sais qu'on ne sera plus jamais proche comme avant, mais je voulais juste te dire que j'étais content de te savoir en vie, et protégée.**

C'est malheureusement le moment que choisit Negan pour entrer. Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son bras droit, Negan vit rouge. Bien que totalement calme d'habitude, il devint beaucoup plus vif. Negan empoigna Bellamy par le cou et le souleva sans aucun mal.

\- **Alors comme ça, on me cache des relations avec mes prisonniers ?** railla Negan.

\- **Bellamy** , cria Morgane, qui malgré ce qu'elle laissait penser, tenait à son frère.

\- **Ton cher frère est entre de bonnes mains, Morgane. Il va juste rejoindre son nouveau petit copain. Dis moi, au passage, il t'a promis quoi Alexander, pour que tu le laisses en vie, hum? Une soirée torride chez lui ?** se moqua Negan.

Bellamy, lui, ne répondait rien, se contentant de serrer ses mains autour du poignet de Negan pour essayer de le faire lâcher, ne pouvant presque plus respirer.

\- **Lâches le!** cria Morgane.

\- **À tes ordres, ma jolie** , répondit Negan avant de balancer Bellamy dans une cellule vide, juste à côté de celle de sa soeur. **Tiens, faites connaissance.**

 _...Sale de torture..._

Alec se réveilla, se sentant comme dans un état second. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait des hallucinations, voyant en face de lui sa soeur, son défunt frère, son père... Cet abrutis... Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque minute paraissait être une heure. Il criait, hurlait de douleur, alors que seul son cerveau était atteint. C'était bien là la pire des tortures.

Après une dizaine de minutes de souffrance, le corps d'Alec se relâcha et les spasmes cessèrent. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux, comme dans un nouveau souffle. Il se sentait épuisé, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Ses douleurs physiques le lancèrent de nouveau. Alec n'en pouvait plus. Peter vint alors passer une main sur la joue de son prisonnier en souriant.

\- **Alors? Mon nouveau cocktail te plaît?**

L'homme pressa son genoux sur le torse du garçon aux cheveux de jais, le plaquant contre le sol.

\- **Tututu, il ne faut pas se relever trop vite voyons, tu risquerais de tomber!**

Alec réprima une plainte de douleur, ne voulant pas donner ce plaisir à l'homme.

\- **Oh, c'est un endroit douloureux, ça, _mon chaton_?**

Lorsqu'il sentit une main de Peter devenir un peu plus baladeuse, Alec se débattit violemment, réussissant finalement à repousser Peter.

\- **Oh, on veut se faire désirer Alec? Ou peut-être que tu gardes le grand jeu pour Shelby? Ou Bellamy? Qui sait, tu préfères quoi?**

\- **Ne-m'approche-pas** , articula le plus jeune, en se collant vers le fond de la pièce.

\- **Oh voyons, je sais très bien que tu le veux. Tu n'attends que ça, je le vois dans tes yeux.**

Peter s'approcha un peu plus. Il attrapa un foulard et des menottes. Sans grand difficulté, Peter prit l'ascendant sur Alec, lui bloquant les bras avec des menottes, et le bâillonnant avec le foulard. Il coinça alors le garçon contre un mur, laissant ses mains se balader le long du corps du plus jeune. Ce dernier criait à s'en casser la voix, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre à cause de son foulard, et de toute façon, les cris dans une salle de torture n'étaient pas inhabituels... Peter se laissa alors enfin tenter et retira la ceinture de son prisonnier, puis son pantalon. Il embrassa sans aucune délicatesse le torse de ce dernier, le marquant de morsures et griffures. Il voulait effacer ce qu'avait fait Shelby. Il passa donc dans le cou du garçon, qui frissonna, cette partie étant affreusement sensible. Alors qu'il allait descendre plus bas, Peter entendit un bruit. Une voix qui l'appelait. Prenant peur, il remonta rapidement le pantalon d'Alec, refermant sa ceinture au passage. Il savait très bien que ce qu'il comptait faire était interdit par Negan.

Peter laissa là Alec, menotté et bâillonné, tremblant et encore sous le choc. Il entendit Peter discuter avec un autre homme. Alec se sentait... Sale? Son corps, déjà couverts de cicatrices et de tatouages était à présent couvert de bleus et de morsures. C'était... Immonde. Mentalement, Alec remerciait l'homme avec qui Peter discutait. Il venait de le sauver. Retenant des sanglots, Alec resta là, sans pouvoir bouger, recroquevillé sur lui même, traumatisé.

 _...Cellules..._

Peter vint finalement délivrer son prisonnier, étant donné qu'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Il poussa Alec dans sa cellule et se dirigea vers la sortie avant qu'il ne soit attiré par une tête brune présente dans une des cellules.

\- **Bellamy? En prison? Qu'est ce que t'as foutu encore?** rigola-t-il.

- **Vas te faire foutre Peter.**

\- **Oh, en parlant de ça, il se pourrait que tu ne puisses pas toucher ton plan-cul avant quelques jours. Disons qu'il doit être un peu...traumatisé.**

\- **Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?** s'alarma Bellamy, ne cachant plus son attachement pour Alec.

- **Alec** **?** appela doucement Adam, qui n'avait pas pu croiser le regard de son ami.

Mais Alec ne répondit pas. Toujours torse-nu, il s'était recroquevillé dans le fond de sa cellule, ses genoux collés sur son torse et signe protecteur. Il tremblait, de froid, de peur, et d'impuissance. Ses hallucinations lui revenaient, la drogue ne s'étant pas totalement évaporée de son sang. Mais le pire était sans doutes ce regard. Le regard que posait Peter sur lui. Ce regard immonde qui le dégoutait. Sans parler des marques et morsures sur son corps, laissées par Shelby et Peter comme pour revendiquer leur territoire. Un territoire. Une pièce de viande. Voilà comment se sentait Alec actuellement.

\- **Ce que j'ai fait, Bellamy, je doute que tu veuilles le savoir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas mon mignon** , dit Peter à l'intention d'Alec, **je vais bientôt revenir pour terminer le boulot.**

À ce mots, Alec se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, terrorisé. Lui qui était d'habitude la grande gueule de service ne pouvait à présent plus parler, ce qui frappa ses compagnons de cellules, qui sentaient que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

\- **Si tu oses le toucher encore une fois, je te promets que...**

\- **Que quoi? Tu vas me tuer? Bloqué dans ta cellule?** rigola Peter.

\- **Tu n'es qu'une ordure, et tu sais très bien que tu penses Negan de cela.**

\- **Ouuh, j'ai peur!**

Peter finit par sortir, laissant les prisonniers à leurs pensées.

- **Alec...?** tenta Bellamy d'une voix soucieuse.

Mais il ne répondit pas.

\- **Alec...?** répéta-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- **Alec, s'il te plait...**

\- **Laisse moi** , finit par articuler d'une voix brisée l'homme en question.

Bellamy se sentit frustrée, il avait besoin de le voir. Adam semblait ressentir le même sentiment.

Il commençait à se faire tard et tous s'endormirent, ou du moins essayèrent.

* * *

 _ **C'est le combientième chapitre de la journée? Haha :p**_

 _ **Il est beaaaaucoup plus long que les autres, mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews,**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Yooooo!**_

 _ **Déjà le 15e chapitre! Oui je dis ça à chaque chapitre, mais ça va vite en même temps :p**_

 _ **Je pense que je vais terminer cette "partie" de l'histoire et ensuite ça va se passer sans doutes sous formes de petits OS, soit seuls soit par 2/3, enfin je sais pas trop encore haha. On va voir ^^**_

 _ **Les flashback arriveront, j'ai juste plus de mal à trouver des idées, puisque que je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire est inspirée d'un RPG. Même si certaines choses ont été modifiées, je ne veux pas changer trop de choses. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus les inscriptions, et donc les histoires des différents personnages, du coup c'est un peu compliqué ...'**_

 _ **Bref, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Peut-être en premier faire des flash back sur le début du camp ^^**_

 _ **Les morts-vivants arriveront aussi, trop de choses à faire désolé ...' Je rappelle que nous ne les voyons pas pour le moment car les personnages restent souvent à l'intérieur d'enceintes protégées ;)**_

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _...Le 11 Décembre, 6h, Cellules..._

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que Negan vint sonner l'heure de réveil dans les cellules. Il avait un planning précis en tête, et comptait répartir ses prisonniers parmi ses hommes pour les former selon leurs points forts et leurs points faibles. Il tapa donc dans les mains, alors que ses prisonniers ouvraient difficilement les yeux.

\- **Bonjour mes chères recrues! Prêts pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Nous ne comptons toujours pas devenir tes hommes** , dit Adam de mauvaise humeur, ne supportant pas d'être réveillé.

\- **Mais tu n'as pas le choix, mon cher. Je te forme, et ensuite je te vide l'esprit pour que tu ne puisses qu'accepter ma proposition.**

\- **C'est vrai que ça à l'air de bien marcher.**

Negan comprit le sous-entendu d'Adam et rigola.

\- **Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'il s'est déjà bien calmé.**

Adam le fusilla du regard, mais Negan n'en tint pas compte.

\- **Bien, vous avez le choix maintenant. Soit vous vous entrainez et tout se passe pour le mieux, soit vous rester ici à croupir.**

\- **Je préfère rester ici à croupir dans ce cas** , répondit Morgane.

- **J'approuve** , confirma Isaac.

\- **Après tout, ces cellules sont tout de même vachement confortables!**

\- **Soit, vous voulez faire vos têtes de mules, faites donc. Ne venez pas vous plaindre lorsque vous en aurez marre de rester ici,** dit simplement Negan.

Il se dirigea alors vers les deux cellules dans lesquelles personne n'avait parlé. Il s'approcha en premier de la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait son bras droit, ou plutôt son ancien bras droit.

\- **Bellamy! Je vais choisir mes deux nouveaux bras droit... Des idées ? Shane et Dean me paraissaient de bon choix... Ou alors Peter?**

\- **Peter** , dit-il en rigolant. **Le pire choix possible.**

\- **Pourquoi? Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas, Bellamy?**

\- **Disons qu'il a tendance à transgresser quelques règles** , tenta le bras droit.

\- **Transgresser quelques règles? Dans quel domaine?** demanda Negan, curieux, qui savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de règles ici. Cependant, lorsqu'on brisait les règles, on subissait les foudres de Negan.

Bellamy hésita. Il ne pouvait pas le dire ainsi. Du moins il espérait que ce ne se soit pas passé.

\- **Disons qu'il semble un peu trop s'amuser avec tes futures recrues.**

Negan ne mis pas longtemps avant de comprendre de qui Bellamy parlait réellement. Le chef, toujours très calme, se décala pour finir devant la cellule d'Alec, qui était toujours cloitré au fond de sa cellule.

\- **Alexander. Debout.**

Mais le garçon ne leva même pas la tête, détournant le regard, ne supportant pas de lui faire face.

\- **Alexander. Lève toi** , répéta-t-il d'une voix stricte et autoritaire.

Le garçon finit par se lever silencieusement, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine pour cacher son torse.

\- **Approche.**

Bien qu'hésitant, le garçon vint s'approcher des barreaux, et, pour la première fois, vint poser son regard dans celui de Negan. Le chef avait posé un regard dur sur lui, mais bizarrement, il ne lui semblait pas destiné.

\- **Enlèves tes bras.**

Soufflant, Alec obéit, et Negan put clairement voir les marques de morsures et de suçons présentes sur le torse du garçon.

\- **Bien. Gardes** , appela-t-il en attendant que cinq hommes ne viennent.

\- **Sortez les tous des cellules. Mettez Morgane et Bellamy dans la même cellule, la première. Isaac et Adam dans la deuxième, et Alec seul dans la dernière, celle du fond. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent se parler ou s'entendent. Et appelez Peter.**

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, tout comme Morgane qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Alec, lui, resta totalement de marbre. On lui donna un sweat, pour son plus grand plaisir, qu'il se hâta d'enfiler. Chacun furent alors répartis dans les cellules.

Bellamy s'arrêta cependant devant Negan.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Tu comptes vraiment laisser Peter abuser d'une de tes recrues? Je croyais que c'était la seule chose que tu refusais ici!**

\- **Je punis aussi la trahison.**

\- **Si c'est pour me punir, c'est tout à fait stupide, je n'en ai rien à faire de lui.**

\- **Oh vraiment Bellamy? Ne te mens pas à toi même, tu tiens plus à lui qu'à ta propre vie. Mais tu devrais être content, tu vas pouvoir parler avec ta soeur!**

\- **Negan, je ne t'ai jamais trahis** , mentit le bras droit. **Je lui ai tiré dessus, je pensais qu'il allait se vider de son sang** , dit-il d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

\- **Ne me mens pas Bellamy, tu aurais très bien pu lui tirer dans la tête.**

- **Mais je voulais le faire souffrir! Je voulais qu'il devienne un mort vivant pour qu'il ère toute sa vie, parce qu'il ne m'a pas donné d'informations!**

\- **C'est dommage, je ne crois pas vraiment à ce petit jeu, surtout depuis que je sais que ta soeur est aussi parmi mes recrues.**

\- **Oui, c'est ma soeur, et je tiens à elle. Mais au moins si elle est ici, je peux la surveiller. Lui, je n'en ai rien à faire. Je peux lui tirer une nouvelle fois dessus si tu veux.**

\- **Tu serais prêt à le tuer?** demanda Negan d'une voix intéressée.

\- **Oui.**

La coeur d'Alec, qui se trouvait derrière Negan, manqua un battement. Morgane laissa échapper un petit bruit de stupeur, tandis qu'Adam et Isaac ruminaient, prêts à buter Bellamy.

\- **Bien.**

Negan prit l'arme d'un de ses hommes et la tendit à Bellamy. Il se décala alors, lui laissant voir sa future victime, qui était tenue par deux gardes, le visage fermé.

\- **Tues le.**

Bellamy ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis leva l'arme et la pointa sur la poitrine du garçon. Sans hésiter, il tira. La balle atteint le torse, en plein coeur du plus jeune, qui s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé. Les deux autres gardes le relevèrent et retirèrent son sweat. Le sweat qu'il portait était munis d'un gilet pare balle. Toussant, le souffle coupé sous le choc, Alec récupéra un simple sweat tandis que Negan attrapait le gilet.

\- **En plein coeur Bellamy. Tu en tiens donc vraiment pas à lui. Félicitation, le test est réussi!**

Bellamy jeta un regard en arrière, surpris, bien qu'il tenta de ne pas le montrer. Morgane le fusillait d'un regard assassin, Adam et Isaac eux, n'attendaient que de se retrouver avec lui pour le tabasser.

\- **Tu peux redevenir un de mes hommes. Mais à la prochaine sortie de route Bellamy, tu finis sur le terrain** (explications plus tard).

 _... Appartements Bellamy..._

Bellamy hocha la tête, le visage impassible et le regard froid. Il sortit de la prison et regagna ses appartements sans un mot. Il avait sacrifié ses sentiments pour une personne au détriment de sa vie, et de sa soeur. Enfin, surtout de sa vie. Quel égoïste... Bellamy s'en voulait. Il aurait pu tuer Alec! Bellamy se laissa tomber sur son lit, criant de rage dans un coussin.

 _...Cellules..._

Morgane restait là, traumatisée. Elle qui pensait que Bellamy n'était pas si horrible que ça, elle venait de le voir tirer de sang froid sur une personne pour qui il prétendait avoir des sentiments. Mais qu'était devenu son frère?

Les gardes les remirent dans leurs cellules, Isaac avec Morgane et Adam avec Alec. Tous étaient silencieux.

Negan, comme à son habitude, souriait fièrement.

\- **Donc, si on résume, voilà une fratrie brisée, et une... relation? rejetée. Dur, dur. Reposez-vous bien, chères recrues!**

 _...le 15 Décembre, 2h du matin..._

 _... Cellules..._

Il faisait nuit noire. Cela faisait quatre jours que les prisonniers restaient dans les cellules. Affamés et déshydratés, ils commençaient tous à s'affaiblir à vue d'oeil. Pour rendre le séjour encore plus plaisant, Negan avait ordonné à ses hommes de les attacher. Tous étaient désormais dans la même petite cellule, chacun attaché par un poignet à un coin. Morgane commençait à tourner de l'oeil, ce qui inquiétait Isaac.

\- **Morgane?** chuchota-t-il.

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas.

\- **Morgane?** répéta-t-il.

Toujours aucune réponse.

\- **Alec, Adam, je crois que Morgane ne va vraiment pas bien!** couina Isaac, réveillant les deux garçons.

Ceux-ci posèrent un regard sur Morgane

\- **Et merde,** marmonna Alec.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?** s'enquit Adam.

\- **Je n'en sais rien,** répondit Isaac d'une voix frustrée.

Voir sa copine ainsi le rendait fou. Il avait peur pour elle.

\- **Morgane, je t'en prie, il faut que tu restes éveillée,** la supplia Isaac d'une voix tremblante.

Ils entendirent alors une porte grincer, vite suivie par des bruits de pas. À la plus grande surprise des quatre, Bellamy passa sa tête devant la cellule.

\- **Bellamy?** grogna Adam. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là?**

\- **Je viens vous faire sortir d'ici.**

\- **Tu retournes vite ta veste** , railla Alec.

\- **Alec... Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer mon acte, saches juste que je suis désolé, et que je l'ai fait pour vous sauver.**

\- **Souvent désolé dis moi.**

\- **Nous sauver?** intervint Isaac.

\- **Il fallait que je prouve à Negan que j'étais encore de son côté. Et puis j'étais presque sûr qu'il ne laisserait pas mourir.**

\- **Presque sûr?** s'alarma Alec d'une voix dégoûtée. **Tu te fous de moi?**

\- **Alec! Nous devons y aller. Si Bellamy est vraiment là pour nous aider, nous devons bouger. Morgane ne tiendra pas longtemps,** intervint une nouvelle fois Isaac.

\- **Comment peut-on être sûrs que tu es de confiance?**

\- **C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Dans quelques minutes le changement de garde va opérer, et vous pourrez sortir sans être repérés. Nous n'avons que quelques minutes alors il faut bouger.**

Bien que réticent, Isaac hocha la tête. Ils devaient le faire pour Morgane. Adam finit par accepter, lui aussi. Le regard de Bellamy se porta alors sur Alec, qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- **Alec...** commença Adam.

\- **C'est bon, on y va** , répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Il n'avait aucunement confiance en Bellamy. Du moins plus maintenant. Cependant l'état de Morgane se dégradait rapidement. Trop rapidement. Ils devaient bouger.

Bellamy hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il détacha Isaac puis Morgane. Le bouclé se hâta de prendre sa copine dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne comprenait même pas ce qui se passait. Le bras droit détacha ensuite Adam puis Alec, qui ne le regarda pas une seule fois. Les cinq se dirigèrent alors discrètement jusqu'aux camions. Ils évitèrent de justesse les gardes et prirent le premier camion avant de démarrer en trombe. Alors qu'ils étaient relativement loin, ils purent clairement entendre l'alarme se déclencher, et les gardes crier l'alerte, prévenant le reste des membres que les prisonniers s'étaient échappés. Cependant, le camion était désormais trop loin pour qu'ils ne puissent le voir. Ils se mirent donc à chercher dans l'enceinte de la prison, les laissant filer.

 _... Une heure plus tard, Camp des survivants..._

Le trajet s'était réalisé dans un silence complet, mis à part quelques quintes de toux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du portail, Bellamy s'arrêta.

\- **Bien, je vous laisse ici.**

\- **T'es complètement con? Tu comptes retourner à la prison tranquille comme ça? Vas directement te pendre dans ce cas!** dit Adam.

\- **Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix Adam...**

\- **Bien sûr que si. Tu nous as sauvé, tu es le frère de Morgane, tu viens avec nous.**

- **J'ai aussi tué certains de vos membres, je ne suis pas sûr que je sois le bienvenue...**

\- **Ils n'auront pas le choix Bellamy. Tu viens, un point c'est tout.**

\- **Mais...**

- **Stop. Pas de discussion. Isaac, restes ici avec Bellamy et Morgane, Alec et moi allons appeler pour le portail** , dit Adam qui sentait Alec gronder.

Isaac hocha la tête sans vraiment porter attention à l'homme, trop occupé à dorloter sa copine. Adam descendit du camion, vite suivit d'Alec, silencieux.

\- **Alec, arrêtes de faire la gueule, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas rentrer. Il va se faire tuer.**

\- **Il a tué plusieurs de nos membres. Tu crois vraiment que Marcus sera content de le voir ici?**

- **Il nous a sauvé. Plus d'une fois. On lui doit aussi ça.**

\- **Si tu le dis,** soupira finalement l'homme aux yeux bleus.

Les deux s'arrêtèrent devant le portail où deux hommes étaient de garde. Alec reconnut d'ailleurs Jace, qu'il siffla.

\- **Qui êtes vous?** gronda le blond qui n'y voyait rien dans cette nuit noire.

- **Ta mère et le pape** , répondit Alec d'un ton sarcastique.

Adam se surpris à sourire, trouvant la réponse assez drôle, mais surtout content de voir que son compagnon d'entraînement retrouvait enfin son sarcasme. Depuis les premiers jours de la prison, il avait cessé de blaguer et s'était muré dans un silence froid.

\- **Dégagez,** gronda Jace en pointant leur arme sur eux, ne reconnaissant pas tout de suite la voix.

\- **Jace putain, fais pas chier et ouvre, on se gèle dehors!** cria Alec d'une vix rauque.

Jace reconnut alors son meilleur ami, et s'empressa d'ouvrir le portail. Bellamy rentra avec le camion et Adam, qui se tenait à ses côtés pour le protéger. Alec, lui, resta à l'entrée du camp alors que Jace se précipitait dans ses bras.

\- **Alec, merde ça fait la deuxième fois que tu me fait peur!**

\- **Si seulement j'avais le choix** , répondit-il en se crispant au contact.

\- **Hey? J'ai même plus le droit à un câlin.**

\- **Non, c'est pas... Si désolé** , répondit-il finalement en prenant sur lui pour serrer le blond dans ses bras.

Jace se recula alors et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Ils entendirent soudain un appel au rassemblement, et les deux garçons regagnèrent la place du camp.

Marcus, accompagné de Vane et Nick se trouvaient devant Bellamy et Adam. Isaac n'était pas là, sûrement avec Morgane et Louis. Lorsque Nick aperçut Alec, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre, jusqu'à ce que le conseiller ne se précipite vers son protégé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier réprima un deuxième grognement, laissant Nick l'enserrer. C'était étrange. À comparer les deux étreintes, Jace l'avait serré comme on serre un doudou lorsqu'on a peur. Nick, lui, avait une étreinte plus sûre, comme un père qui protège son enfant. Cette pensée arracha un petit sourire à Alec qui se redressa pour faire face à Nick.

\- **Je suis content de te voir sauf** , dit finalement Nick dans un murmure.

- **Content de te revoir moi aussi Nick** , répondit Alec d'un ton sincère.

Aidan vint lui aussi l'accueillir, mais tous se reconcentrèrent rapidement sur Marcus qui toisait Bellamy.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il fait là?** demanda-t-il à Adam.

\- **Il a sauvé notre vie. Il ne peut pas retourner à la prison, il va se faire tuer.**

\- **Ici aussi** , cracha Clary, qui était l'amie de l'homme que Bellamy avait tué sous les ordres de Negan.

- **Il a tué certains de nos hommes!** cria un des membres dans la foule.

- **Il en a aussi sauvé quatre. Dont _un deux fois_** _,_ répliqua Jace aux côtés d'Alec.

Bellamy se sentait mal. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tuer toutes ces personnes... Il chercha un regard pouvant le soutenir, mais le regard dont il avait besoin le fuyait et refusait de le regarder.

\- **C'est le frère de Morgane, Marcus** , continua Adam.

\- _**Le frère de Morgane?**_ répéta Vane.

\- **Oui. De plus, il pourra nous décrire son ancien camp, les membres...**

\- **Alec peut très bien le faire** , dit alors Aidan.

\- **Et tu crois qu'il en a vraiment envie?** s'enquit Adam en posant son regard sur l'homme aux yeux bleus qui se faisait tout petit.

Pour la première fois, Alec décida de prendre la parole.

\- **Je peux vous décrire le camp et les membres...** commença-t-il, ce qui glaça le sang de Bellamy. Allait-il dire aux autres de ne pas l'accepter? **Cependant,** continua-t-il, **je ne pense pas tous les connaître. De plus, je ne connais que leur "mauvais côtés", mais pas leurs faiblesses, ce qui est donc en soit inutile. La route qui mène à la prison reste brouillon dans ma tête. Bellamy sera beaucoup plus utile que moi,** termina-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Bellamy soupira, et il sentit Adam se détendre un peu. Visiblement le châtain pensait aussi qu'Alec allait lui faire une mauvaise presse. L'ancien bras droit voulut le remercier d'un regard, mais Alec ne lui en donnait jamais la possibilité.

Marcus discuta quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour Bellamy, avec ses deux conseillers avant de finalement se retourner vers Bellamy.

\- **Bien. Tu peux intégrer notre camp, et tu y seras à l'essai. À la première sortie de route, tu dégages** , dit le chef d'une voix stricte.

- **Merci beaucoup Marcus,** se pressa de dire Bellamy.

\- **Nous n'avons pas assez de maisons disponibles** , engagea Vane. **Tu dois donc vivre en cohabitation avec un des membres. Je suis sûr qu'étant donné que tu lui as sauvé deux fois la vie, Alec sera ravi de t'accueillir.**

\- **Quoi?** s'exclama l'homme en question.

\- **Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix** , Alec, dit Nick.

- **Mais...** commença le plus jeune.

\- **Alexander, il est tard, nous sommes tous fatigués. On ne discute pas, emmène le chez toi.**

Alec toisa quelques secondes Vane, puisqu'il savait que c'était évidement son idée, puis la foule se dissipa, et il fut obligé d'embarquer avec lui Bellamy. Le bras droit fut cependant stoppé par Nick.

\- **Tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, et je te promets que je me ferai une joie de _t'abattre_** , prévint Nick.

- **Noté** , lui répondit Bellamy avant de suivre Alec.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant de finalement arriver devant la maison de l'homme, que Bellamy connaissait déjà. Les deux entrèrent.

\- **Tu peux dormir dans le lit en haut, je vais prendre le canapé,** dit-il en sortant un coussin et une fine couverture.

\- **Tu n'es pas obligé...**

\- **Tu n'as pas le choix.**

Bellamy soupira. Il s'en voulait. Il tenait vraiment à Alec, mais ne savait pas comment lui montrer après les conneries qu'il avait fait.

\- **Alec... Je suis désolé..**

\- **Je ne veux absolument rien entendre de ta part. Vas dormir.**

\- **Alec s'il te plait.**

\- **Non. Vraiment non. Tu t'es déjà foutu de moi une fois, je ne vais pas faire la même bêtise une deuxième fois.**

\- **Je ne me suis pas foutu de toi Alec, je tiens vraiment à toi!**

\- **Oh, pardon, quand je tiens aux autres, moi j'aime bien leur tirer dessus !**

\- **Alec, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi j'ai fait ça!**

\- **Non! Tu t'es trouvé une excuse pour faire pression. Tu "pensais" que Negan ne me laisserait pas mourir. Mais tu n'en étais pas sûr. Après tout, la première fois tu devais déjà le faire.**

\- **Alec s'il te plait! Laisse moi t'expliquer.**

\- **Vas dormir Bellamy.**

\- **Je...**

\- **Vas dormir** , répéta Alec d'une voix rauque, épuisé.

Bellamy finit par céder et monta dans la chambre d'Alec. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, lui aussi épuisé. Il devait être 3H30 du matin, ou quelque chose comme ça. Bellamy ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Alec, lui, dans le canapé, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les horribles souvenirs que Peter et sa putain de drogue avait fait surgir du passé. Il revoyait aussi le regard de l'homme. Un regard de prédateur se posant sur sa proie. Lorsqu'il ferma enfin les yeux, Alec fut plongé dans un cauchemar, et se réveilla en à peine quelques minutes, trempé et tremblant. Il jura silencieusement, puis finit par monter dans le but de récupérer un jogging. Alec ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec délicatesse, dans le but de ne pas réveiller le brun. Heureusement, ce dernier semblait plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Alec se dirigea vers sa penderie, attrapa un jogging et un sweat, et sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit, enfila son jogging et retira son T-shirt pour mettre son sweat. Bellamy descendit à ce moment, et rougit violemment en voyant le torse de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- **Tu l'as vu pendant un mois, ne me dis pas que tu es maintenant gêné?**

\- **Non, c'est juste que...**

\- **Que?**

\- **Que tu es beaucoup plus musclé que ce que je pensais,** dit-il finalement d'une traite.

Alec haussa un sourcils, surpris, étouffant un petit rire. C'était bizarre, on aurait dit deux lunatiques. Une heure avant ils s'engueulaient, une heure après ils rigolaient. Un vrai vieux couple, que voulez vous.

\- **Content de savoir que tu aimes bien mater mon corps, Bellamy** , le taquina Alec.

Bellamy rougit un peu plus.

\- **T'es lunatique Alec**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Un jour tu m'engueules, l'autre tu plaisantes. J'ai du mal à te comprendre.**

- **Tu préfères que je te fasse la gueule?**

\- **Absolument pas** , dit Bellamy en se rapprochant d'Alec.

 _Vraiment lunatiques vous dites? Oui, Oui, tout à fait._

Alec se détourna, faisant chauffer du café.

- **Tu veux une tasse?**

\- **Du café maintenant? Il est 4h!**

\- **Je comptais aller courir un peu...**

\- **Je peux t'accompagner?**

\- **Si ça te fait plaisir.**

\- **Alors j'en veux bien un s'il te plaît.**

Alec servit donc deux tasses et en tendit une à Bellamy qui profita de ce geste pour se rapprocher un peu de son vis-à-vis.

\- **Bellamy...**

\- **Je le pense réellement Alec.**

\- **Quoi?**

\- **Je tiens à toi...**

\- **Arrêtes avec ça...**

\- **Je ne rigole pas!**

\- **Bellamy...**

Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, le coupant d'un baiser. La scène était comme déjà vue. Bellamy avait les mains posées autour des hanches d'Alec, qu'il plaquait contre le meuble de la cuisine. Ce dernier avait passé ses propres mains sur la nuque de l'ancien bras droit pour le rapprocher un peu plus.

Et encore une fois, ce fut Alec qui mit fin à ce baiser.

\- **On va courir?**

\- **J'allais te proposer un autre type de sport, mais visiblement tu n'es pas très ouvert à mes propositions...**

\- **Bellamy** , gronda Alec.

\- **Oui chef, allons courir.**

Les deux hommes sortirent donc de la maison. Ils firent un bon footing d'environ une heure avant de s'arrêter dans un endroit calme. Il faisait toujours nuit, étant donné qu'ils étaient en décembre et qu'il était 5h du matin, mais la lumière était un peu plus claire et ils pouvaient donc bien distinguer ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux.

\- **Ça va?** s'enquit finalement Bellamy qui voyait qu'Alec boitait toujours.

\- **Oui, oui,** répondit Alec sans vraiment y réfléchir.

\- **Alec... Arrêtes de cacher sans arrêt ta douleur.**

\- **Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.**

\- **Alec, s'il te plait... Arrêtes de te renfermer sur toi même, ça ne va pas t'aider.**

\- **Je ne me renferme pas plus que d'habitude. Désole de ne pas être le portrait de l'extravertis...**

\- **Je ne te demande pas de me raconter toute ta vie, je te demande juste de me parler et de ne pas cacher ta douleur.**

\- **Je n'ai juste pas envie de parler.**

- **J'ai une idée dans ce cas.**

Bellamy retira son sweat, désormais torse-nu. Il afficha un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit la base du cou d'Alec rougir, bien qu'il y voit aussi des marques de suçons et de morsures. Cependant, il vit aussi une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- **Retire ton sweat.**

\- **Quoi?**

\- **Retire le.**

\- **Pourquoi devrais-je le faire?**

\- **Bordel, tu peux pas faire ce qu'on te demande sans protester pour une fois ?**

Alec fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retirer son sweat. Voir son torse nu lui donnait l'impression d'être faible. Les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs...

\- **Alec, je sais ce à quoi tu es en train de penser. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir re voir actuellement, et il fait encore nuit.**

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et retira finalement son sweat.

\- **Bien, et maintenant?**

\- **Tu ne veux pas parler. Mais tu as un amas de colère à évacuer. Alors je vais te pousser à le faire autrement que par les mots.**

Et sans attendre, Bellamy se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

\- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?** grogna Alec, le souffle coupé.

\- **Bats toi bordel. Arrêtes de laisser tomber si facilement!**

\- **Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre bordel, tu deviens comme Negan c'est pas possible?**

\- **Bien, et bien tu t'en prendras plein la gueule tant que tu ne bougeras pas.**

Bellamy envoya une gauche dans la mâchoire. Alec grogna de douleur.

\- **Bordel arrêtes de jouer la victime mec! Bouge!**

Alec finit par repousser Bellamy, le faisant rouler plus loin. Il voulut se relever et s'éloigner mais Bellamy se jetait de nouveau sur lui, le plaquant cette fois contre un arbre. Alec envoya son genoux dans le plexus de son assaillant qui recula le souffle coupé. Alec lui donna un bon coup de coude dans la mâchoire avant de lui faucher les jambes. Bellamy s'effondra au sol, mais se releva rapidement et plaqua de nouveau Alec contre l'arbre. Il appuya son genoux contre le ventre du plus jeune, l'empêchant de bouger, avant de relever les bras du garçon au dessus de sa tête.

\- **Ça va mieux?** demanda finalement Bellamy.

\- **Pas vraiment.**

Bellamy posa alors doucement ses lèvres sur le cou d'Alec qui frissonna. Il l'embrassa doucement, souriant en voyant que cet endroit était affreusement sensible chez Alec. Cependant le garçon se mit vite à paniquer, repoussant l'ancien bras droit. Alec avait comme qui dirait l'impression que Bellamy ne lui tournait autour que pour se le taper, et ça commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Bellamy était maladroit. Il ne voulait en aucun cas profiter d'Alec, mais était trop entreprenant.

\- **Pardon je...**

\- **Merci pour la séance. Et la thérapie. Mais visiblement ça ne marche pas avec moi** , termina-t-il en remettant son sweat.

\- **Alec, s'il te plait... Ne te ferme pas.**

\- **Pourquoi Bellamy ?**

\- **Quoi?**

\- **Pourquoi chercher à me changer alors que tu ne me connais que depuis un mois?**

- **Parce... Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que je ne veux pas que tu foutes en l'air ta vie à cause d'une décision que j'ai prise.**

\- **Donc tu te sens responsable de moi, parce que tu as donné l'ordre de me ramener avec vous?**

\- **_Oui!_** dit-il sans réfléchir.

Un silence pesant fit réaliser à Bellamy les propos qu'ils venaient de dire.

- **Alec, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Tu n'es pas une charge ni une contrainte pour moi, tu.**..

\- **C'est bon, stop. Arrêtes. Je n'ai plus envie de parler ni de t'entendre. Je ne suis pas une _"chose brisée"_ que tu dois réparer. Alors fous moi la paix et laisse moi vivre ma vie.**

Alec se retourna sans un mot de plus. Bellamy jura silencieusement. Décidément il en faisait des conneries.

L'ancien bras droit décida donc de rendre visite à sa soeur, espérant qu'avec elle, il ne ferait pas encore une bêtise. Un peu perdu dans ce camp, même s'il l'avait fouillé plusieurs fois, il finit par trouver le chemin pour rejoindre le médecin du camp. Il toqua alors à la porte.

\- **Bellamy?** dit Louis d'une voix intriguée et froide.

\- **C'est bon Louis, il est avec nous** , dit Isaac qui devait être à l'intérieur aux côtés de sa copine.

Louis, de mauvais coeur, laissa rentrer le brun qui se dirigea vers sa soeur. Cette dernière était allongée dans un lit, mais semblait aller mieux. Elle avait retrouvé des couleurs et souriait à Isaac qui l'embrassait tendrement. Bellamy n'aimait pas trop Isaac. Il avait entendu des rumeurs au sujet du copain de sa soeur, et cela ne le rassurait pas. Un ancien coureur de jupons, semblerait-il.

Peu importe, se dit-il. Au moins quelqu'un veillait sur elle. Le garçon vint s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur.

\- **Morgane?** dit-il d'une petite voix, ne sachant pas vraiment où il en était avec elle.

\- **Tu nous as sauvé...** dit-elle finalement.

- **Je... Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire.**

\- **Je sais,** dit-elle finalement. Je sais.

\- **Je t'aime,** finit-il par murmurer. **Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué.**

\- **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Bellamy se leva et prit doucement sa soeur dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Ça s'est mal passé avec Alec, c'est ça?**

\- **Quoi?**

\- **J'ai beau ne pas t'avoir vu depuis longtemps Bellamy, je te connais. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Étant donné qu'Alec est la seule personne que tu as du côtoyer ces dernières heures, j'imagine que quelque chose ne va pas avec lui?**

Cela surprit le brun. Morgane était d'habitude froide et distante, et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Un peu comme Alec d'ailleurs. Cette pensée fit rire Bellamy. Que faisait-il pour n'avoir que des asociales dans son entourage? Isaac sembla lui aussi surpris.

\- **Tu me sembles bien bavarde Morgane. Un mauvais coup sur la tête?** plaisanta-t-il.

\- **Laisse moi conseiller mon frère, veux-tu** , dit-elle dans un petit rire.

- **Ton frère a une peine de coeur.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ça... _Il me déteste._**

\- **Alec? Te détester? Plus que ça oui** , ironisa Isaac.

\- **Isaac!** gronda Morgane. **Il ne te déteste pas Bellamy... Alec est juste... spécial? Il est assez renfermé, je pense que la moitié du camp ne le connait même pas, ou du moins que depuis son... premier passage chez Negan.**

Bellamy se tendit avant de soupirer.

\- **Tu sais le problème** , commença Isaac, **c'est que...**

\- **Isaac** , intervint Morgane.

\- **Laisse moi terminer.**

Morgane soupira.

- **Le problème, c'est que tu ne cherches pas à le comprendre, mais à le réparer. Tu vois Alec comme le prisonnier _brisé_ qui sortait d'un mois de torture avec toi.**

\- **Ce n'est pas...** dit Bellamy.

\- **Laissez moi terminer bordel !**

\- **Pardon...**

\- **Donc. Tu dois arrêter de le voir comme un garçon fragile qui risque de mal tourner. Alec est une personne robuste, et même si je ne doute pas quant au fait qu'il a vécu des choses abominables, je crois qu'il a déjà vécu pire.**

- **Son père...**

\- **Quoi?** intervint Morgane. **Comment tu sais ça Isaac, tu n'as jamais été proche de lui?**

\- **Non. Mais j'ai déjà vu ses cicatrices avant celles causées par Negan.**

\- **Il en a une grande qui traverse son cou** , dit Bellamy.

\- **Exact. Et dès qu'on lui parler de nos parents ou qu'on énonce les siens, il se braque. Se faire battre par ses parents n'a rien de plaisant, et croyez moi, c'est encore pire que de la torture. Et je parle en connaissance de cause. Bref, pour revenir à notre sujet, Bellamy, il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir comme quelqu'un que tu dois réparer. De un parce que ce n'est pas le cas, de deux parce qu'il se braquera étant donné que tu lui donnes l'impression d'être faible et brisé**.

\- **Tu deviens psychologue, toi, l'homme le plus égocentrique du monde?** se moqua Morgane.

\- **Oh ta gueule** , plaisanta son copain en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Cependant, Bellamy, lui, était resté attentif. Isaac avait sans doutes raison. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas commencer une relation sans savoir la vérité. Si c'était une relation... Bellamy salua donc sa soeur et son copain avant de sortir, cherchant Alec du regard. Il ne se souciait même pas de sa bonne intégration parmi ce camp, n'étant préoccupé que par ses sentiments pour l'homme renfermé.

Cependant, le karma le rattrapa, et il fut vite arrêté dans ses recherches par une rousse qui avait été défavorable à son entrée dans le camp.

\- **Alors c'est toi... Bellamy?**

\- **Hum...** répondit distraitement le concerné.

\- **Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard.**

\- **Je suis désolé, je dois...**

\- _**Tu ne dois rien faire. Tu restes ici et tu me parles, comme toute personne civilisée.**_

\- **Pardon?**

La rousse s'avança un peu plus près du brun.

\- **Qu'on soit clairs, tu débarques ici avec des yeux d'ange et une auréole au dessus de la tête, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai percé ton jeu. C'est quoi les ordres de Negan, hum? Tu infiltres notre camp et récupères des informations, et en échange _il te permet de te taper l'un de nos amis_?**

Bellamy foudroya la jeune fille du regard en entendant la fin de son discours.

\- **Je ne savais pas qu'Alec était ton _ami_** , railla Bellamy.

\- **Alec est bien plus pour moi qu'il ne l'a jamais été pour toi.**

\- **Serais-tu jalouse, Clary?**

\- **De toi? Même pas en rêve!**

\- **Alors pourquoi veux tu savoir qui Alec porte-t-il le plus dans son coeur?**

\- **Tu n'es rien pour lui.**

- **_Oh vraiment_ ?**

\- **Tu veux qu'on teste? Voir qui il préfère?** défia la rousse

\- **Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?** intervint Adam qui était alerté par la discussion assez bruyante.

\- **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Adam** , répliqua Clary.

\- **Clary veut savoir qui Alec préfère entre elle et moi.**

\- **Vous êtes ridicules...** soupira Adam.

\- **C'est la seule à être ridicule** , répliqua Bellamy.

\- **Avoue juste que tu es jaloux!**

\- **Alec n'est _pas_ une pièce de viande qu'on se dispute,** grogna Adam, exaspéré devant les paroles de la rousse.

\- **Oh, c'est bien dommage, parce que c'est une _belle pièce de viande._**

 _-_ **Et la belle pièce de viande t'emmerde,** dit une voix rauque qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Alec, appuyé contre un arbre, avait le regard posé sur les trois personnes qui se disputaient comme des gamins. Tout aussi exaspéré qu'Adam, il ne comprenait même pas le but de cette discussion, étant donné que Clary n'avait jamais rien signifié pour lui, mis à part le fait qu'elle était la copine de son meilleur ami.

\- **Alec chouchou** , commença Clary, **comment vas-tu ?**

- **J'irais mieux si vous arrêtiez de vous centrer sur moi. Je ne suis pas le centre du monde, ni une star de ce clan, alors faites vos affaires bordel** , répliqua d'un ton acerbe l'homme aux yeux bleus, qui foudroyait la rousse.

Bellamy s'approcha alors un peu, ignorant les recommandations d'Adam.

\- **Je peux te parler ?** finit-il par demander.

Même si le plus jeune leva les yeux au ciel, il finit par se reculer, laissant Bellamy le suivre. Là, d'un simple regard, il l'invita à parler. Cependant, Alec sentait sa tête tourner. De plus en plus. Il pria donc le brun de faire vite.

...

\- **Je veux tout savoir** , commença le brun.

- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tes parents. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes parents.**

\- **De quoi tu parles?**

\- **J'ai parlé avec Isaac. Il m'a dit que tu étais frustré dès qu'on énonçait tes parents. Lorsque je t'ai parlé de ta cicatrice, et qu'elle venait de ton père je... Je sais que j'ai vu juste. Comment s'est arrivé?**

\- **En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?** répondit le garçon aux cheveux ébènes, d'une voix froide.

- **J'ai le droit de savoir!**

\- **Ah? Et depuis quand?**

\- **Arrêtes de te renfermer sur toi même!**

\- **Ma vie privée et mon passé ne te regardent pas!**

\- **Comment veux-tu que ça marche entre nous si tu ne cesses de me cacher des choses ? Je ne sais rien sur toi, alors que tu sais tout sur moi!**

- **Qui t'as dit que je voulais que ça marche entre nous?** railla Alec, d'une voix froide à en glacer les veines.

\- **Je... Tu... Alors pour toi ...?**

\- **Je ne veux pas de relation.**

- **Quoi? Je t'ai dévoilé mes sentiments pour toi, je t'ai sauvé deux fois, je...** répondit le brun, blessé.

\- **Attends, attends, attends, commença Alec d'une voix ironique, tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te remercie? Laisse moi te rappeler qui a commencé tout ça? TOI.**

\- **On ne va pas repartir là dessus!**

- **Ah parce qu'on doit oublier ça ?**

\- **Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu moins chiant parfois? C'est grâce à moi que tu es toujours en vie!**

\- **Et c'est aussi grâce à toi que je me suis fait torturer, et que j'ai failli...**

\- **Quoi ?** s'arrêta Bellamy surpris.

\- _**Rien**_ , se renferma tout de suite le plus jeune.

\- **Alec qu'est ce que tu allais dire? Qu'est ce que tu allais putain de dire?**

\- _**RIEN**_ , cracha l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- **Qu'est ce que Peter t'as fait bordel?**

Bellamy vit Alec pâlir. Il avait donc touché le point sensible.

\- **Alec bordel? Qu'est ce que Peter t'as fait? Est ce... Est ce qu'il a abusé de toi?**

\- **Ferme la!**

\- **Alec ...**

\- _**FERME LA BELLAMY.**_

\- **Bien. Alors si tu ne veux pas parler de Peter, parlons de ton père. Comment as-t-il fait pour te blesser ainsi. Il te battait?**

\- **Mais bordel tu vas la fermer oui ?** cracha Alec, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant.

Mais Bellamy ne cédait pas. Se rapprochant un peu plus d'Alec, il commençait à emprisonner le garçon entre lui et le mur d'une maison.

\- **Dis le Alec. Dis le que ton père était comme Peter.**

\- **Arrêtes** , dit le plus jeune d'une voix de plus en plus faible et tremblante.

\- **Est ce qu'il t'as abusé lui aussi? Et après il te frappait pour que tu ne dises rien?**

\- _**STOP**_ , supplia Alec, hors de lui, partagé entre la rage et la douleur. Bellamy savait comment le frustrer, le blesser, le briser.

\- **Tu n'en parles pas pourquoi? Parce que tu as aimé, et tu ne veux pas l'avouer?**

\- _**Bellamy,**_ gémit Alec, désormais bloqué contre le mur extérieur de la maison.

\- **Tu veux recommencer? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de le faire avec toi. Toucher ton corps, t'embrasser, je suis sûr que tu dois être un excellent coup.**

\- **Arrêtes!** le supplia Alec en larmes.

Mais Bellamy ne s'arrêta pas. Il se rapprocha d'Alec et le plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant de bouger, lui bloquant la gorge à l'aide de son coude. Alec sentit une main baladeuse passer sous son T-shirt et venir se poser sur son échine, le faisant frissonner de peur, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux le plus fort possible.

- **Tu vois,** _ **tu aimes ça** , _dit l'agresseur dans un soupir satisfait, tandis qu'il marquait le cou de sa prise d'une belle morsure.

- **Je t'en supplie, arrêtes...**

\- **Tu n'es qu'un raté. Un lâche. Tu es un enfant dévergondé et accro au sexe. Tu me dégoûtes Alec. C'est répugnant. Tu es dégueulasse. _Tu devrais avoir honte Alexander._**

Alec tremblait comme une feuille, incapable de bouger, pétrifié sur place. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de ne plus être en vie.

\- **Ouvres les yeux mon beau, regardes moi** , dit Bellamy d'un ton vicieux.

Alec refusa mais Bellamy l'y força. Cependant, lorsque l'homme aux cheveux ébènes ouvrit les yeux, ce fut la tête de Peter qu'il vit. Et là, trou noir.

...

\- **Alec? Alec ouvres les yeux !**

\- **...**

\- **ALEC ?**

\- **...**

\- **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

\- **Je... Je ne sais pas je voulais juste lui parler, mais il s'est évanouit et depuis il se débat et parle tout seul ...**

\- **Et donc tu l'as plaqué contre un mur?**

\- **Je ne savais pas quoi faire!**

\- **Alec ?** appela une nouvelle voix.

\- **Lâchez-le !**

\- **Non! Surtout pas!**

\- **Depuis quand tu décides toi?**

\- **Depuis que je réfléchis un minimum. Il est inconscient et dans un état de stress, le lâcher serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il blesse l'un d'entre nous.**

\- **Sauf que le tenir est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne se calme pas!**

\- **Jace, vas chercher Louis.**

\- **Mais Nick...**

\- **Vas chercher Nick!**

Le blond s'en alla donc chercher le médecin, tandis que Bellamy et Nick maintenaient Alec contre le mur d'une maison, Clary observant la scène silencieuse.

\- **Qu'est ce qu'on fait?** demanda Bellamy.

\- **Il va finir par se blesser,** dit Nick alors qu'Alec se débattait, tentant d'échapper à sa prise.

Alec était comme dans une sorte de transe. Heureusement, Louis arriva rapidement, une seringue à la main. Il s'approcha des deux hommes qui maintenant son futur patient contre un mur.

\- **Louis, attends, Alec a la phobie des aiguilles** , prévint Bellamy alors que le médecin s'approchait rapidement de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- **Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions...**

\- **Comment tu sais ça, toi?** demanda Jace en plissant les yeux.

\- **Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit,** cracha Nick qui avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir son protégé contre le mur. **Maintenant aide nous à le maintenir.**

Jace s'exécuta, attrapant le menton du garçon pour le faire pivoter, afin de donner un meilleur accès à son cou. Ce mouvement provoqua une vague de stress chez Alec qui gémit de peur. Ce bruit brisa la coeur de ses amis, cependant Louis s'avança et piqua rapidement le garçon à la base de son cou, là où se trouvait sa cicatrice et son tatouage. Alec s'effondra, endormi. Nick rattrapa le garçon, tandis que Bellamy et Jace s'écartaient en soupirant de soulagement.

Le conseiller prit alors son protégé dans les bras, et, sous les ordres de Louis, le ramena jusqu'à sa maison, avant de l'allonger dans son canapé, sachant que Bellamy dormait désormais dans sa chambre. Bellamy et Jace le suivirent, inquiets.

\- **Louis dit qu'il va vite aller mieux. C'est fréquent chez les personnes victimes d'agressions. Ce sont des chocs posts-traumatiques.**

\- **Mais... Je n'ai rien dit ...**

\- **Je sais, Bellamy,** dit Nick d'une voix sage. **Je sais. Mais il a du t'assimiler à un mauvais souvenir, ou quelque chose lui a fait penser à une situation qui lui a fait peur.**

\- **Comment peut-on l'aider?** s'enquit Jace.

\- **En restant à ses côtés.**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, le regard posé sur leur ami.

\- **Quand va-t-il se réveiller?**

\- **Dans quelques heures. Je dois aller faire un tour de garde. Je peux vous le confier sans que vous vous preniez la tête? Il a besoin de calme.**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête à nouveau. Et Nick sortit, soupirant.

\- **Je veux tout savoir Bellamy** , commença Jace.

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il était avec vous.**

\- **Je...**

\- **S'il te plaît. C'est mon meilleur ami... Ma seule famille. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de lui.**

\- **Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre Jace... Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il veuille que l'on sache ce qu'il s'est passé...**

\- **Peu importe. Il m'a raconté partiellement, mais il a caché des détails, je le sais.**

Bellamy soupira, avant d'entamer son récit.

* * *

 _ **Wow, c'était un long chapitre avec beaucoup d'actions haha.**_

 _ **On va donc continuer à avoir quelques gros chapitres comme ça, à voir où ça nous mène ^^**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas, merci pour vos follow et vos favoris, ça fait vraiment plaisir!**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser un max de reviews !**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Yooo!_**

 ** _Oui, je sais, en ce moment je mets plus de temps à publier, mais en même temps, je suis plus en vacances haha._**

 ** _Je sais aussi que vous m'en voulez parce que je continue d'écrire cette fanfiction, au dépend des autres maiiiiis... Non, j'ai pas d'excuses. Mis à part le manque d'idées, peut-être? Je préfère la qualité et la quantité, alors mieux vaut tard que jamais!_**

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment deux endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présenter au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019._**

 ** _\- Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que les deux hommes discutaient, restant au chevet de leur ami. Bellamy racontait leurs péripéties, tandis que Jace écoutait. Ses expressions variaient entre la haine, le dégoût, la peur et la tristesse. Un vrai cocktail.

\- **Des coups de fouets ?**

\- **Sérieusement, c'est la seule chose qui te choque Jace?**

\- **Pas du tout! Mais... Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui bordel? Il n'avait rien demandé!** s'emporta le blond, hors de lui.

\- **Jace, je ... Je suis désolé.**

\- **Bordel c'est simple d'être désolé après!** cracha-t-il en se levant, près à sauter sur l'ancien bras droit.

\- **Je...**

Mais Bellamy ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par un râle de douleur de la part de l'homme qui était jusqu'ici inconscient.

\- **Alec?** se précipita Jace lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier se manifester.

\- **Ça va ?** demanda Bellamy.

\- **Qu'est ce que ...?** marmonna Alec d'une voix rauque.

\- **Alec, tu t'es mis à délirer, alors on a été obligé de te droguer pour t'endormir...**

\- **Vous m'avez drogué?** demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- **On été obligé Alec** , dit Bellamy d'une voix compatissante.

\- **Ferme la.**

\- **Hé Alec, du calme** , intervint Jace.

\- **Barrez-vous.**

\- **Mais...**

\- **BARREZ-VOUS.**

\- **On ne peut pas te laisser seul Alec** , dit Bellamy.

\- **Si vous n'êtes pas dehors dans deux minutes, j'explose votre cervelle** , grogna Alec.

Les deux hommes, bien que réticents, furent obligés de sortir, ne voulant pas subir les foudres de leur ami. Alec, lui, se releva doucement, manquant de tomber, titubant. Il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, qu'il ferma à double tours afin que personne ne vienne le faire chier. Son regard se porta alors sur une chaise, sur laquelle étaient posés son arc et son carquois. Il avait besoin de se dépenser, mais chaque effort lui faisait perdre la tête, ou lui faisait mal. Il monta alors dans sa salle de bain, et enleva son T-shirt. Il resta là, muet et immobile, regardant ses cicatrices. Il détailla chaque marque une par une, sans aucune expression. Les paroles de Bellamy, du moins celles de ses hallucinations, lui revirent à l'esprit. " Tu me dégoutes"...

Le brun ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Il finit par s'asseoir sur sur le lit dans lequel dormirait Bellamy, et se laissa tomber avant de s'endormir de nouveau. Après tout, l'inconscience était sans doutes le meilleur des remèdes.

 _... Une dizaine de jours plus tard..._

Alec n'avait pas montré de signes de vie depuis plus de dix jours. Enfermé dans sa maison, il ne laissait entrer personne et ne répondait à personne. Et bizarrement, personne n'essayait de rentrer. Pas même Bellamy qu'aman avait recueilli chez lui. Il devait tout d'abord dormir chez Morgane, mais cette dernière était avec son copain... De même pour Jace. Adam avait donc été gentil, et l'avait accepté à ses côtés.

Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de se réveiller. Il descendit donc, saluant son nouveau colocataire tout en se servant un verre de jus de fruit.

\- **T'as soif Bellamy ?**

\- **Je veux bien un verre s'il te plaît.**

Adam offrit donc un verre de jus de fruit à Bellamy, qui le remercia.

\- **Tu es allé voir Morgane ?**

\- **Je l'ai vu hier, elle va beaucoup mieux.**

\- **Bien. Et Alec ?**

Bellamy soupira.

\- **Aucune nouvelle depuis dix jours.**

\- **Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait défoncer sa porte ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...**

\- **Mais... On ne sait même pas si il est encore...**

\- **Il est en vie, Adam. Sinon un mort serait déjà sorti de là.**

\- **C'est vrai.**

Les deux soupirèrent, et personne ne rajouta rien. Ils finirent par sortir pour prendre part à la vie du camp. Un ravitaillement était visiblement prévu, alors les deux bruns se proposèrent. Bellamy avait rapidement obtenu la confiance de la plupart des membres, même si certains restaient soucieux.

\- **Vous voulez y aller ?** demanda Marcus aux deux hommes.

\- **Avec plaisir Marcus** , répondit Bellamy.

Adam hocha la tête.

\- **Bien. Vous partirez avec Morgane et Isaac.**

Les deux concernés s'approchèrent et les quatre partirent rapidement en ravitaillement. Pendant ce temps, Marcus se retourna vers Nick et Vane.

- **Nous n'avons plus de visite de Negan** , commença Nick.

\- **Peut-être qu'il a enfin compris que nous étions plus fort que lui ?** railla Vane.

\- **J'ai peur que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive...** soupira Marcus.

\- **Pourquoi devons nous TOUJOURS avoir peur ?**

\- **Vane! Tu sais très bien que cet homme n'est pas du genre à abandonner.**

\- **Nous non plus, Nick.**

\- **Nous perdons nos membres un à un, je ne peux pas laisser cela se passer...**

\- **Marcus... Nous devons partir.**

\- **Il n'en est pas question** , s'emporta Vane.

\- **Ils brisent nos membres un à un, Vane!**

\- **Ce n'est pas parce qu'Alec ne se pointe plus, qu'il faut que tu généralise !**

\- **Si Morgane avait été dans cette situation, tu n'aurais rien fait ?**

Vane resta muet quelques secondes, affichant un regard dur. Puis il finit par partir, laissant Marcus seul avec son conseiller le plus sage.

\- **Nous ne pouvons pas partir, Nick...**

\- **Nous ne pouvons pas non plus rester...**

Marcus soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- **Je vais aller voir si les autres ont besoin d'aide** , finit par dire Nick et s'éloignant, laissant leur chef seul, pensif.

La patrouille de ravitaillement finit par rentrer. Ils avaient bien parlé, et Bellamy était désormais déterminé à s'excuser, mais surtout à reparler à l'homme qui tourmentait ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Entre temps, la patrouille revint avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Ils avaient vu des camions. Ceux de Negan. Ce qui veut dire que les quatre anciennes recrues de Negan étaient en danger. Tout comme Bellamy.

Morgane et Isaac firent rapidement leur compte rendu avant que Nick ne leur ordonne de partir avec les trois autres. Il interpella Adam qui marchait tranquillement, et lui tendit une arme avant de le pousser vers le couple. Nick leur ordonna de s'armer, tandis qu'il allait cherchait Bellamy. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver l'ancien bras droit.

\- **BELLAMY !**

\- **Nick ?**

\- **Negan et ses hommes sont en train d'arriver au camp, vous devez partir.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Partez dans la forêt à côté et cachez vous le temps qu'ils partent. Une patrouille reviendra vous chercher.**

\- **Mais ...**

\- **Il n'y a pas de "mais" à avoir, Bellamy. Et ne m'oblige pas à te redire que tu as intérêt à protéger les autres!**

\- **Où est Alec?** finit-il par demander rapidement.

\- **Je n'en sais rien, toujours chez lui j'imagine... Il faut que tu ailles le chercher.**

Bellamy hocha la tête et sprinta jusqu'à la maison du brun. Là, il hésita quelques secondes avant de défoncer la porte d'un grand front kick, sans même prévenir le propriétaire avant. Alec, qui n'était pas loin, sursauta, brisant sa tasse de café qui vint s'exploser contre le sol, lui coupant la main au passage.

\- **Mais ça va pas bordel ?** râla-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout en attrapant un torchon pour arrêter les saignements de sa main.

Bellamy resta immobile quelques secondes, posant son regard sur le brun qui avait une barbe de quelques jours, des cheveux de jais en bataille, et des yeux bleus ornés de cernes. Il paraissait plus maigre qu'avant et assez abimé. Cette vision fit de la peine au brun, qui se reprit pourtant assez vite.

\- **On doit partir, Negan arrive** , dit-il simplement avant d'attraper l'arc et le carquois d'Alec, ainsi que sa ceinture ornées d'un pistolet et de nombreuses dagues. Il balança le tout au plus jeune qui le regardait avec des yeux inexpressifs.

\- **Bouge Alec** , répéta-t-il en le poussant dehors.

Tiré par Bellamy, Alec et le bras droit arrivèrent bientôt près de Morgane, Isaac et Adam qui les attendaient. Ils posèrent tous leur regard sur le garçon aux cheveux de jais, qui se sentit directement mal à l'aise.

\- **On y va** , dit le bras droit qui, étant le plus vieux, prenait directement les commandes.

Sans un mot, tous le suivirent et ils s'engagèrent dans la forêt d'à côté, alors que quelques minutes plus tard, les hommes de Negan et ce dernier entraient dans le camp de Marcus. Les échappés couraient derrière Bellamy. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au milieu de la forêt, perdus entre arbres et énormes trous et crevasses. La route devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas. En effet, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils croisèrent des morts qui déambulaient. C'est Alec, et ses yeux habitués au cibles lointaine, qui repéra la nuée de mort s'approchant. Il prévint rapidement ses compagnons de route, mais c'était bien trop tard. Des dizaine de morts encerclaient déjà les survivants qui furent pris au piège. Quoi de mieux qu'une forêt pour des morts ? Ils se collèrent donc en cercle afin de se défendre. Morgane avait sorti son sabre, et décapitait les morts devant elle, tandis qu'Isaac et Adam alternaient entre armes à feu et dagues; tout comme Bellamy. Alec, lui, était obligé de se contraindre au couteau, étant donné que trop de morts rodaient autour de lui. Cependant, dès qu'il eu l'occasion de se percher en haut d'un arbre, il l'a saisit. Alors que les morts avaient été repoussé pour peu de temps, Alec s'élança et atteint rapidement un arbre. Il grimpa d'un bond en haut de ce dernier, avant de se poster, attraper son arc et ses flèches et tirer sur les morts auront de ses amis. Tous luttaient pour ne pas se faire mordre, mais cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué, vu le nombre de morts qui s'approchaient. Ils ne mirent d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de s'intéresser à l'archer, avec tant de détermination qu'ils déracinèrent l'arbre. Ce dernier s'écroula, manquant d'écraser Morgane, poussée plus loin par son copain dans un cri de peur. Alec glissa, tentant de s'accrocher de toute ses forces à l'arbre. Lorsque ce dernier s'écrasa, il fut expulsé et retomba plus loin dans un râle de douleur lui coupant la respiration.

\- **Alec!** cria Bellamy qui se précipita vers lui.

Cependant il se vit devancer par Adam, plus près, qui vint aider son compagnon d'entraînement en le relevant. Ce dernier reprit vite son souffle, et encocha une flèche sans rendre compte, tuant un mort qui venait de plaquer Morgane au sol. La brune soupira, soulagée, le remerciant d'un regard, tandis que lui remerciait Adam. Ils s'en sortaient de mieux en mieux. Morgane se vit plaquée au sol par deux morts alors qu'Isaac était poussé plus loin. Adam protégeant déjà un Alec plus faible, seul Bellamy pouvait l'aider. Ce dernier fonça, tuant tous les morts sur son passage, et vint tuer le premier mort. Mais le deuxième fut, bien que stupide, plus vif, et le repoussa. Bellamy, surpris, fit quelques pas en arrière mais trébucha et glissa dans une longue descente rocheuse. Sa tête heurta les cailloux pointu et il perdit conscience, finissant sa descente sans même s'en rendre compte.

Morgane, qui s'était débarrassée du mort entre temps, hurla le prénom de son frère d'une voix brisée. Elle se précipita vers son frère, oubliant les derniers morts que les trois autres s'évertuaient à tuer. Une fois que les morts étaient... définitivement morts, Isaac vint rejoindre sa copine et son frère. Morgane tenait la tête de Bellamy entre ses mains, et l'avait posé sur ses genoux. Elle comprimait une blessure tant bien que mal. Ce dernier était inconscient, étendu sur le sol. Presque comme mort. Adam et Alec ne mirent pas longtemps avant les rejoindre, guettant tout de même une nouvelle attaque. L'archer écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le corps du brun, en sang. Il se précipita et s'agenouilla au côté de Morgane, déchirant le bout de son T-shirt pour l'aider à comprimer la blessure. Cette dernière l'attrapa, les larmes aux yeux, tremblante.

Adam tira les deux de leur transe, alors que d'autres morts menaçaient de s'engouffrer dans la descente.

\- **Adam, protège les, Isaac, aide Morgane à ramener Bellamy jusqu'au camp, je vous couvre!** cria soudain Alec.

Ce dernier ayant la seule arme discrète permettant de tirer à longue distance, c'était de loin la meilleure idée. Ils ne devaient pas s'approcher du camp en tirant avec des armes à feu, de peur de se faire repérer par Negan et ses hommes. Alec n'attendit donc aucune confirmation, et remonta la pente rapidement.

- **Alec attends !** cria Morgane, totalement perdue.

\- **Nous devons remonter et le suivre, il nous couvre,** dit Isaac et portant Bellamy avec Adam. Morgane restait derrière, mais suivait.

Ils suivirent donc tous l'archer, remontant la pente avec un peu de mal. Rapidement, ils purent retrouver le chemin du camp. Isaac et Morgane avaient pris le relais et portaient désormais Bellamy. Adam, lui, restait en retrait pour aider Alec à les rejoindre. Alors que ce dernier les rejoignait, un mort le poussa, puis un deuxième. Il perdit le compte, bloqué, et tomba dans une crevasse assez profonde, emportant les morts avec lui. Le trou s'effondra sur lui et il se retrouva en dessous, bloqué, étendu sous un amas de branche, de roche et de morts. Là, blessé par la chute, il perdit conscience.

Adam s'engagea vers lui pour l'aider, mais Isaac et Morgane le rappelèrent, ayant besoin d'aide.

\- **Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser!** cria Adam.

\- **Nous devons sauver Bellamy!** répliqua Morgane.

\- **Donc sa vie ne vaut rien comparée à celle de ton frère?**

\- **Adam...**

\- **NON. J'y retourne.**

\- **Adam, Alec est sans doute encore en vie.**

- **Il s'en sortira, il s'en sort toujours** , confirma Morgane suite à l'affirmation de son copain.

\- **Ce n'est pas une raison.**

\- **Nous devons sauver Bellamy!**

\- **Mais...**

\- **ADAM** , le coupa Isaac. **Bellamy est toujours en vie, lui. Nous devons le sauver avant d'avoir deux morts sur la conscience.**

Ces paroles blessèrent Adam, qui capitula pourtant, venant les aider à porter le corps du frère de Morgane inconscient jusqu'au camp, alors que tous priaient pour que Negan en soit déjà parti...

* * *

 _ **Et voilààà.**_

 _ **Alors ? Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté haha, plusieurs mois même, et je m'en excuse o/**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas vraiment trouver le temps de poster et de continuer surtout ^^'**_

 _ **On avance à un rythme lent, mais on avance, non ?**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, c'est ce qui fait le plus plaisir ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonsoir!**_

 _ **Le chapitre 17 est enfin là :)**_

 _ **Merci pour toutes vos reviews depuis le début, j'essaye de prendre du temps pour y répondre, c'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance pour celle qui restent sans réponses, il m'arrive d'avoir quelques oublis :p**_

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _\- Fanfiction inspirée d'un RPG._**

 ** _\- Les paroles seront désormais en gras, afin que cela soit plus clair._**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire est ma création (aidée par des amies )._**

 ** _\- Chaque chapitre se base sur un seul endroit ( il existe pour le moment quatre endroits, la prison, domaine de Negan / Le camp des survivants, domaine de Marcus/ La forêt, proche du camp des survivants/ La ville, place délabrée où seuls quelques immeubles et magasins restent.)_**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages principaux vous seront présentés au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Il y aura au moins un chapitre par personnage principal._**

 ** _\- Plusieurs personnages existent dans différentes séries. Il est cependant possible que leur caractère soit modifié pour que cela colle mieux à l'histoire. ( Je vous laisse devenir quel personnage est tiré de quelle série ;) )._**

 ** _\- Les chapitres ne sont pas publiés régulièrement. J'écris quand j'ai le temps et l'envie, ils peuvent être postés tous les jours, comme une fois tous les deux mois. Courage u-u._**

 ** _\- Pour une raison de facilité, j'ai décidé de mettre une date aux événements. On va donc dire que le chapitre 1, soit la confrontation, s'est passé le 1 novembre 2019. (facilité que je n'ai pas continué haha). Je vais donc dater chaque chapitre, ce qui sera plus simple. Étant donné que le précédent chapitre a été écris il y a très longtemps, je repars sur une date un peu au hasard ^^_**

 ** _\- Je cherche une deuxième personne pour relire et donner son avis sur les chapitres avant de poster. Si intéressé(e)s, me MP ^^. Merci beaucoup Louise de t'occuper de ça, j'espère bientôt te trouver un collègue o/ Ne nous tapez pas dessus si il y a des fautes, parce qu'il y en a. Tout écrire et tout relire, c'est compliqué o/_**

 ** _Rédigée avec amour par Queeen Rhapsody._**

 ** _Corrigé par Lou30se._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews !_**

* * *

 _Le 30 Octobre 2020, 10h, camp des survivants._

Negan avait finit par partir du camp, le laissant une fois de plus avec peu de ressources. Il n'avait cependant rien dit au sujet de ses poulains et de son bras droits disparus. Il avait peut-être oublié... Qui sait?

Adam, Isaac et Morgane étaient rentrés en trombe avec Bellamy. Les deux hommes l'avaient de suite emmené chez Louis. Le médecin se mit activement au travail, espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucun dommage. Tandis que Morgane restait au chevet de son frère, refusant de lui lâcher la main, Adam et Isaac étaient sortis, chamboulés par les émotions. Marcus vint les voir, accompagné de Vane et Nick.

\- **Que s'est-il passé?** vint demander le chef.

\- **Nous sommes tombés sur une horde de morts...** commença Isaac.

\- **On a été submergé, Bellamy a glissé dans une pente et s'est heurté à des rochers** , continua Adam.

\- **Comment va-t-il?** vint demander Nick.

\- **On ne sait pas pour le moment... Mais... Alec a voulu nous aider en nous protégeant et... Lorsqu'il a tenté de nous rejoindre, il s'est fait piéger dans une crevasse... On a rien pu faire pour lui...** raconta Isaac.

Adam resta de marbre, toujours fâché contre les deux. _Ils auraient pu l'aider._ Mais Morgane a décidé de sauver son frère plutôt que lui. Voilà l'histoire.

Nick resta aussi muet. C'était la troisième fois qu'il perdait son protégé. Il n'avait même plus espoir de le revoir à présent. Il vint donc s'excuser et les quitta avant de retourner vers sa maison d'une démarche penaude et triste.

Aidan fut lui aussi mis au courant, tout comme Jace. Ce dernier s'enferma avec Clary qui tentait de le réconcilier comme elle pouvait. Isaac finit par rejoindre Morgane au chevet de Bellamy, tout comme Marcus qui venait prendre des nouvelles auprès de Louis.

Les autres se dispersèrent petit à petit.

 _3 jours plus tard, 3h du matin, forêt._

Une main bougea. Puis quelques brindilles et bouts de bois. Un homme toussa. Alec venait de reprendre conscience. Le brun paniqua un peu en sentant les décombres sur lui. Il s'agita afin de s'extraire de la pression des branches sur son corps. Après quelques minutes, le Lightwood réussit à sortir de son piège, retombant au sol, épuisé. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était ici, mais au vu du ciel noir, il devait déjà être assez tard. Alec prit le temps de vérifier ses blessures. Il était griffé de partout, entaillé à quelques endroits et avait de beaux bleus, mais mis à part une coupure profonde au niveau de l'abdomen, rien de grave. Il avisa alors la crevasse dans lequel il était tombé, se remémorant ses derniers souvenirs. Un coup de stress le pris alors lorsqu'il repensa aux morts tombés avec lui. Heureusement ses derniers étaient partis, ne l'ayant sans doutes pas remarquer sous les débris de branches et de pierres. Il chercha alors un moyen de remontrer pour sortir de la crevasse. Alec trouva un endroit assez bien agencé pour grimper. Il se lança donc et grimpa, réussissant finalement à s'extraire du creux. Le brun se laissa alors tomber sur le dos, épuisé. Il regarda rapidement ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Des arbres. Génial, il ne savait absolument pas comment repartir vers le camp. L'homme décida finalement de se relever et choisit un chemin, un peu au pif, dans lequel il s'engagea.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, marcher à l'aveugle rendant la tâche plus difficile, Alec finit par sortir de la forêt, pour arriver devant un endroit qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais revoir.

\- **Merde, merde, merde,** cracha-t-il silencieusement alors qu'il marchait à reculons vers la forêt, espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Devant lui se trouvait la prison. Et malheureusement après quelques pas en arrière, il se heurta au torse d'un homme. Ou plusieurs. Un soupir de désespoir quitta sa gorge alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à Dean et trois autres hommes de Negan. Ces derniers étaient en pleine patrouille.

\- **Alec!** ronronna Dean avec un sourire mauvais. **On ne pensait pas te revoir si tôt!**

\- **Ta sale gueule ne m'a pas manqué non plus** , marmonna le plus jeune en tentant de reculer.

Mais il fut vite arrêté par les deux autres hommes, qui posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de l'intrus, se plaçant derrière lui pour l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit. Alec ne se débattit même pas, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance, et tout simplement épuisé. Dean se rapprocha de lui et prit son menton dans sa main.

\- **J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de notre chef, lorsqu'on lui offrira notre cadeau** , vint-il dire à ses deux hommes.

Il posa alors une main sur l'abdomen de son prisonnier, la retirant pleine de sang.

\- **Alec, Alec, Alec... On est toujours aussi maladroit à ce que je vois** , vint-il dire en observant l'état général de ce dernier.

Il repartit alors en direction de la prison, ses deux hommes poussant leur prisonnier avec eux.

 _La prison, 1h plus tard._

Il était 4h du matin. Dean venait de rentrer de sa patrouille. Negan, lui, déambulait dans les couloirs de la prison, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Il accueilli donc un Dean souriant, accompagné de ses deux... trois hommes? L'homme, toujours avec sa batte à la main, ne distingua pas tout de suite le nouveau venu à cause de la noirceur du ciel. Il fut obligé de plisser les yeux pour reconnaître la démarche de l'arrivant.

\- **Dean! Mon cher bras droit** , vint l'accueillir Negan.

En effet, suite à la mort d'Haaris et la trahison de Bellamy, Dean avait été nommé bras droit. L'unique actuellement.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore dégotté?**

- **Il semblerait que Marcus ne veuille plus de lui. On l'a trouvé perdu dans la forêt, abimé de partout. On ne pouvait pas le laisser là, tu comprends?** dit-il en rigolant.

Negan fit signe à Dean de le faire avancer. Les deux hommes le poussèrent alors aux pieds de leur chef. Alec se retrouva poussé à terrer, et tomba à genoux. Il ne leva même pas les yeux pour regarder l'homme, refusant de lui faire face.

\- **Alexander...Ma fidèle recrue. Tu ne peux plus te passer de nous visiblement.**

\- **...**

\- **Oh voyons Alexander, depuis quand n'avons nous plus de conversation.**

La seule chose qui omnibulait à présent les pensées du plus jeune était Bellamy... Il était mort. Il l'avait vu mourir... Il ne respirait plus... Alec tremblait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne pensait pas tenir autant à lui et pourtant... Tomber sur les hommes de Negan était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver maintenant. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était triste, faible et épuisé.

\- **Soumets toi et rejoins moi, ce ne sera que plus rapide** , dit Negan en posant un main sur le sommet du crâne de sa future recrue.

Un souffle se fit entendre. Puis une voix. Une voix brisée.

\- **J'accepte...** vint-il dire.

À ce moment même, Alec ne réfléchissait plus à rien. Ses amis avaient disparus de son cerveau. Il était juste perdu. Juste fatigué. Et puis, peut-être qu'une fois au sein des troupes de Negan, il pourrait faire changer d'avis ce dernier, afin qu'il laisse tranquille son ancien camp? Il se trompait totalement...

\- **Choix avisé, tu as enfin grandis Alexander. Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements. Messieurs, vous pouvez aller vous reposer. N'oubliez pas de réveiller les prochains hommes de garde.**

Les deux hommes partirent donc, tandis que Dean et Negan accompagnaient Alec vers ses appartements. Negan ouvrit alors la porte de ces derniers, pour le laisser entrer.

\- **Et voilà.**

Dean se recula, alors que Negan entrait avec Alec. Il le laissa regarder l'endroit avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- **Ne tentes rien, tu ne pourras pas réussir de toute façon,** vint-il dire dans un petit sourire, d'une voix détendue, avant de le laisser, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Alec resta de marbre, immobile dans les appartements. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur son nouveau lit, épuisé.

 _3 mois plus tard, camp des survivants._

La vie continuait son cours, malgré les derniers événements. Tous s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'Alec était mort, et que Bellamy ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais. Cependant, un beau jour, comme ça, Bellamy ouvrit les yeux.

Louis ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte. Comment l'en blâmer? Il avait un comateux chez lui depuis 3 mois! Bien qu'il s'affairait à ne pas le laisser mourir, le sortant à l'aide d'autres personnes, le nettoyant, et le soignant. Mais il s'était habitué au bruit des machines qu'ils utilisaient pour le maintenir en vie. Les quelques machines qui restaient.

Mais ce jour là, il entendit quelque chose bouger. Quelque chose râler, pour être précis. Louis se dirigea alors vers son patient, pensant qu'un coup de vent avait fait bougé quelque chose. Cependant il eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Bellamy, les yeux ouverts, tentant de se relever.

- **Bellamy?**

\- **H..Hum?**

\- **Oh mon dieu!**

Louis se précipita aux côtés de l'homme, l'aidant à s'asseoir doucement, pour ensuite lui retirer les machines désormais inutiles. Il cria vite par sa fenêtre, appelant Morgane et Marcus, qui arrivèrent aussitôt.

\- **Bellamy!** cria Morgane en lui sautant dans les bras.

Ce dernier retint un petit grognement de douleur, un peu fatigué. Toutefois un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il posa son regard sur sa petite soeur.

\- **Je t'ai tant manqué que ça? Ça ne fait que deux jours que...**

\- **Bellamy... Tu es dans le coma depuis un peu plus de trois mois** , vint l'informer Marcus, d'une voix triste.

\- **Trois mois...?**

Louis, qui avait peur que son patient rechute, devança les autres.

\- **Nous t'avons gardé en vie. Nous étions sûrs que tu allais te réveiller, et c'est ce que tu as fait.**

\- **Et les autres...? Comment vont-ils? Adam? Isaac? Alec?**

Marcus et Louis restèrent interdits, tandis que Morgane affichait un air triste.

- **Adam et Isaac vont bien...**

\- **Alec?** répéta Bellamy, qui n'avait d'intérêt en réalité que pour lui.

\- **Bellamy...** commença Morgane d'une voix triste.

\- **Alec n'est jamais revenu...** termina Marcus.

\- **Qu... Quoi?**

\- **Lorsque tu as été blessé** , commença Morgane, **nous avons du t'évacuer. Alec nous a protégé le temps qu'on te sorte de la pente mais... Malheureusement il a été poussé par des morts dans une crevasse et n'est jamais remonté...**

\- **Vous... Vous ne l'avez pas aidé?**

\- **On ne pouvait pas... Nous t'avons ramené au camp, puis des patrouilles sont retournées en forêt pour le chercher mais... Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé. Je suis désolé Bellamy...**

Bellamy resta interdit, frappé par la nouvelle. Alec était... mort. Il ne cessait de repasser cette phrase dans sa tête. Comme par réflexe, Bellamy reprit sa soeur dans ses bras en la serrant.

\- **Negan?** demanda-t-il finalement.

\- **Il n'est pas revenu depuis** , l'informa Marcus.

\- **C'est déjà ça...**

 _La Prison._

C'était une journée animée à la prison. Chaque semaine, un tournois avait lieu. Ce tournois avait pour but d'entrainer tous les hommes de Negan. Ce dernier présidait d'ailleurs l'événement. Les règles étaient simple. Vous vous battez à mains nues, jusqu'au KO de l'un des deux. C'était d'ailleurs le tour de Dean et Alec, les deux bras droits de Negan. Alec? Bras droit? Oui, vous avez loupé beaucoup d'événements...

Des cris de joie se firent entendre, Dean venait de plaquer son cadet au sol. Cependant ce dernier balaya vite les jambes de son adversaire, le faisant tomber avec lui. Dean plaqua l'autre bras droit sur le sol, s'asseyant sur lui, en venant maintenir ses épaules contre le sol. Alec se débattait sous lui comme un beau diable. Il vint alors donner un coup dans les parties du blond, qui se plia en deux. Le Lightwood le poussa sur le côté et se releva, lui laissant le temps de faire de même. Dean reprit son souffle et finit par se relever. Il donna une bonne droite à son vis-à-vis qui lui rendit la pareille. Bien qu'Alec soit plus rapide, Dean, plus musclé, avait plus de force. Il vint donc envoyer un bon crochet dans le foie de son cadet, qui s'effondra à genoux en toussant.

\- **Stop!** vint ordonner Negan, un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres.

Les hommes qui s'étaient installés en cercle autour des deux combattants applaudissaient, ravis du spectacle. Dean se rapprocha d'Alec et vint lui tendre la main, l'aidant à se relever. Ce dernier l'accepta et fut rapidement de nouveau sur pieds.

\- **Dean, ta vitesse s'améliore beaucoup! Travailler avec Alexander était une vraie bonne idée** , vint-il se féliciter, étant donné que c'était la sienne. **Alexander, ta force est mieux aussi, même si tu dois arrêter de le laisser respirer. Tu es encore trop doux, dans un combat contre un vrai ennemi, il aurait eu le temps de te tuer.**

Les deux bras droits hochèrent la tête, presque simultanément, tout en nettoyant leurs habits poussiéreux.

\- **Vous voyez? C'est ainsi que vous devez vous battre,** vint affirmer Negan d'une voix forte en parlant à ses hommes.

Negan s'approcha alors des deux hommes. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune relevant ces derniers, qui étaient trempés, pour regarder le front du jeune homme qui saignait. Il avisa ensuite la lèvres de Dean, un peu gonflée et abimée.

\- **Allez voir William, qu'il puisse mettre un peu de froid dessus** , leur dit-il.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers les appartements du médecin. Celui-ci leur tendit alors deux poches de glace.

\- **Qui a gagné?** vint-il demander en se moquant d'eux.

\- **Dean** , marmonna Alec.

\- **Mauvais perdant! La dernière fois t'as gagné!**

\- **Et les fois d'avant aussi** , vint le taquiner le plus jeune en souriant.

\- **Ça va!** râla Dean en lui donnant une tape sur le sommet du crâne.

Les trois hommes riaient. Vous vous demandez sans doutes comment on en est arrivé là? C'est une longue histoire... Une longue histoire de plus de trois mois...

 **FLASHBACK, 2 MOIS PLUS TÔT.**

Negan, batte à la main, était au milieu du cercle formé par ses hommes. Il devait désigné un nouveau bras droit, qui aiderait Dean. Ce dernier lui avait déjà recommandé plusieurs personnes, mais le chef avait sa petite idée en tête.

\- **Mes amis! Vous savez qu'il est désormais temps pour moi de nommer un deuxième bras droit. Et j'ai choisi.**

Il posa son regard sur une silhouette fine, en retrait, se démarquant uniquement par sa taille et ses cheveux noir de jais.

\- **Alexander, approche toi.**

L'homme en question posa ses yeux bleus glacials sur son chef, surpris. Il se fraya un chemin parmi les autres, qui commençaient déjà à marmonner.

\- **Alexander. Tu m'as prouvé ta loyauté. Tu n'es pas ici depuis longtemps, mais tu as su prouver que tu été digne de confiance et que tu savais écouté. Aujourd'hui, tu es un des meilleurs éléments que je peux avoir. Dean a déjà approuvé ta nomination. Félicitations** , termina le chef, alors que ses hommes râlaient déjà.

\- **Mais il n'est là que depuis un mois!** cria un des hommes.

- **C'était un ennemi!**

\- **Il ne mérite pas ce poste!**

\- **Il va nous trahir comme Bellamy!**

Les yeux bleus glacés d'Alec balayèrent la foule. Negan fit taire tous les commentaires.

\- **Mon choix n'a pas a être discuté. Je suis votre chef, et il est désormais votre bras droit, point.**

Malgré les contestations, plusieurs personnes vinrent féliciter le jeune homme, dont Dean, qui devenait désormais son collègue. Le Ligthwood, lui, restait impassible, se contentant de remercier les autres.

Il emménagea rapidement dans ses nouveaux appartements. En effet, le chef et les deux bras droits avaient le droit à des appartements plus luxueux, et plus proches les uns des autres.

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

Alors que les deux bras droits sortaient de chez William, Negan vint à leur rencontre.

\- **Dean, Alexander, nous partons en ravitaillement!**

\- **Maintenant?** vint demander le plus vieux, un peu fatigué.

\- **Maintenant. Et vous venez tous les deux. Dean, regroupe les hommes, Alec tu t'occupes des armes.**

Les deux hochèrent la tête et se rendirent là où ils devaient être. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient prêts. Et ils partirent en direction du camp des survivants.

 _1h plus tard, camp des survivants._

Bellamy venait à peine de se lever qu'un membre du camp sonna l'alerte, prévenant les autres que Negan arrivait. Nick abandonna l'idée de cacher l'ancien bras droit, qui était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils laissèrent donc Negan et ses hommes rentrer, ne s'attendant pas à la surprise qu'ils allaient avoir. Dean descendit le premier, accompagné de plusieurs hommes. Ils forcèrent les membres du camp à s'agenouiller en ligne. Vint alors Negan, derrière qui se trouvait une silhouette que beaucoup mirent du temps à reconnaître. Et lorsqu'il l'eurent reconnu, une vague de commentaires se fit entendre.

\- **Alec...?** s'étrangla Nick, tandis que Bellamy amorçait un mouvement pour se diriger vers son ancien copain qu'il croyait mort, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fut vite arrêté par Aaron, qui l'avait repoussé.

\- **On pensait que t'étais mort** , vint affirmer ce dernier. **Alec en était persuadé. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas.**

Bellamy le fusilla d'un bref regard, reportant vite ce dernier sur le Ligthwood.

\- **Alec...?**

Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas, n'adressant pas même un regard à Nick, Aidan, Adam ou Bellamy. Il était impassible. Tel un bloc de glace. On lui avait vidé l'esprit. Ce n'était plus lui. Ce n'était que Negan, dans un nouveau corps.

\- **Oh? Vous n'étiez peut-être pas au courant qu'Alexander était en vie? Et bien, surprise!** rigola le chef d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il faisait avancer son homme. **Je vous présente mon nouveau bras droit** , dit-il dans un rire mauvais en fixant Nick et Bellamy.

Negan posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune bras droit, un sourire mauvais affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- **Dean, tu peux commencer à récupérer les denrées. Prends quelques hommes avec toi. Alexander s'occupera de veiller à ce que personne ne bouge.**

Les deux s'exécutèrent alors, Dean partant avec une dizaine d'hommes, tandis qu'Alec se rapprochait des personnes agenouillées, arme à la main, son arc et son carquois fixés dans son dos. Negan suivit alors Dean. Il ne s'éloignait pas trop, voulant simplement voir si son nouveau bras droit allait lui rester fidèle, une fois confronté à ses anciens amis. Bellamy saisit alors sa chance, se rapprochant de ce dernier, tout comme les trois autres.

\- **Alec s'il te plaît, dis moi que tu n'es pas avec lui.**

Ce denier posa un regard glaçant sur lui, sans lui répondre.

\- **Alexander, tu n'es pas comme eux...** commença Nick.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu en sais?** répliqua d'une voix rauque le plus jeune.

- **Je te connais depuis longtemps... Je sais que tu n'es pas ainsi. S'il te plait Alec, reviens avec nous.**

Pas de réponse.

\- **Qu'es tu devenu...** soupira Nick, attristé de voir son petit protégé ainsi.

\- **Je n'ai jamais changé, Nick.**

Cette répliqua glaça le sang de Nick, qui soupira. Bellamy, lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient tous partagés entre la joie de le voir en vie, et la tristesse de le voir ainsi.

\- **Ce n'est pas toi... Ce n'est pas le Alec que j'ai connu.**

\- **Le Alec que tu as connu était un Alec brisé. Un Alec que tu as tenté de réparer. Visiblement ça n'a pas marché** , répliqua-t-il dans un rire jaune.

\- **Alec, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis...**

\- **Je pense tout ce que je dis.**

Bellamy se rapprocha un peu d'Alec, se relevant afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il tenta de poser une main sur son épaule, mais son vis-à-vis se recula aussitôt.

\- **Dégage.**

\- **Alec...**

\- **Bellamy dégage** , cracha l'homme aux cheveux de jais.

Des hommes de Negan se rapprochèrent d'Alec, menaçant d'un regard Bellamy. Mais ce dernier continua de s'avancer, défiant ces derniers du regard.

\- **Je refuse de croire que tu es devenu un monstre comme eux. Que tu es devenu celui que j'étais.**

Alec avait changé. Il était toujours aussi longiligne, mais était plus musclé. Ses épaules étaient plus larges et son buste plus développé.

Negan, Dean, et ses sbires, qui avaient désormais terminé leur tâche revinrent alors aux côtés des gardes. Le chef posa une main sur l'épaule de son bras droit, appuyant fermement dessus.

\- **Tout va bien Alexander?**

\- **Tout va parfaitement bien,** répondit-il en posant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son chef.

\- **Si je peux donner mon avis, je trouve que certains ont une langue un peu trop pendue** , fit remarquer Shelby qui s'était glissée aux côtés d'Alec en souriant.

\- **Développe Shelby.**

Alors qu'Alec la fusillait du regard, cette dernière s'avança et pointa Bellamy et Nick.

\- **Eux deux semblent vouloir récupérer ton précieux bras droit.**

\- **Oh vraiment? Alexander?**

\- **Qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Je ne compte pas repartir avec eux** , dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée.

\- **Bien. Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun problème si j'en tue un?**

\- **Absolument pas** , répondit-il, sachant pertinemment que Negan voulait le tester, et qu'il ne ferait rien.

Negan passa devant Bellamy.

\- **Je ne compte pas te tuer de suite. Je préfère te voir souffrir, lorsque tu verras ton copain tuer tous ceux que tu aime** , murmura le chef à son ancien bras droit.

Il se plaça alors en face de Nick, batte à la main. Il lança un regard à son bras droit qui serrait les poings, prêt à frapper. Negan marqua un temps de pause avant d'élever sa batte puis la faire retomber violemment.

\- **Arrêtes!** cria Alec qui n'en pouvait plus, juste avant que la batte de touche le crâne de Nick.

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de la part de Nick alors que Negan laissait retomber sa batte, se tournant vers son bras droit. Il haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire mesquin affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- **Hum, j'aurais du me douter que c'était encore un peu tôt pour toi...**

Alec afficha une mine fermée, frustré. Il laissa Dean poser une main sur son épaule et le tirer en arrière.

\- **Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire?** s'écria Nick.

\- **Terminer son entrainement** , ricana Negan qui se tournait pour venir appuyer sa main, faisant une pression sur la nuque de son bras droit le plus jeune.

La pression fit frissonner Alec, dont les muscles du dos se contractèrent. Nick le remarqua de suite, et ça lui fit peur. Très peur. À cause de lui, son protégé allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- **Allons Alexander, tout va bien se passer** , susurra Negan en refermant sa prise sur la nuque de ce dernier.

Alec se contenta de fermer les poings, se forçant à se détendre pour ne rien laisser paraître à Negan. Tous se replièrent et reprirent le chemin de la Prison.

Lorsque tous les camions furent partis, personne ne se releva. Tous semblaient... morts? Bellamy se laissa tomber sur le sol en s'asseyant, tout comme Nick qui avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- **J'y crois pas...** marmonna Bellamy d'une voix triste.

\- **Il l'a brisé...**

\- **Mais... Pourquoi est-il avec eux?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien Bellamy... Je n'en sais absolument rien...**

 _La prison, 18h._

La patrouille venait de rentrer. Negan, Dean et Alec laissèrent les hommes en plan, alors qu'eux se dirigeaient vers les appartements de Negan. Le chef fit asseoir ses deux bras droits avant de venir s'asseoir à son tour.

\- **Bien, bien, bien..**

Dean était calme, assis dans son siège. Alec, lui, était plus tendu, ses mains crispées.

\- **Alexander... Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que c'est difficile de couper tous ses liens. Cependant je ne peux pas laisser ceci impuni.**

Alec se contenta d'hocher la tête, restant impassible.

\- **J'ai hésité à vrai dire. Le terrain... La torture... La prison... Beaucoup de possibilités. Toutefois je pense que le terrain est le châtiment le plus avisé.**

Negan se leva de suite, Dean fit de même. Il posa une main sur le bras d'Alec, l'invitant à le suivre.

Les trois, suivis de quelques hommes, se dirigèrent vers le terrain. C'était un grand terrain de foot, présent à côté de la prison. Il était entouré de grillage et rempli de morts vivants. Negan accrochait les traitres, qui mourraient puis se transformaient lentement. Mais parfois, la châtiment était différent. Il balançait ses hommes dans le terrain pendant un certain temps. Ils survivaient: ils vivaient. Dans l'autre cas, ils mourraient et se transformaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant ce dernier, et Dean entrouvrit le grillage tristement. Il avait beau être dur, ce gamin lui plaisait.

\- **En espérant que tu survives Alexander,** susurra Negan avant de le pousser dans le terrain.

Il balança par dessus la grille l'arc du garçon, quelques dagues et quelques flingues. Alec attrapa son arme de prédilection: son arc. Il encocha ses premières flèches et tua tout ce qui se rapprochait trop de lui. Lorsque son carquois fut vidé, il passa aux flingues. Il se défendait bien. Sauf que Negan ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de munitions. Alec fut donc obligé de passer aux armes blanches. Alec fut rapidement plaqué au sol par plusieurs morts qui tentèrent de le mordre. Il les repoussa cependant.

Cette bataille dura plus de 10 minutes, jusqu'à ce Negan ordonne à ses hommes de le sortir du terrain. Cinq hommes vinrent l'aider. Deux l'attrapèrent par les épaules pour le soulever et le tirer hors du terrain. Une fois hors de ce dernier, Alec se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé, taché de sang de morts, dégoûté.

\- **Content que tu sois toujours en vie, Alexander.**

Negan pris alors congé et regagna ses appartements tandis que Dean aidait Alec à regagner les siens. Une fois dans ces derniers, Dean laissa Alec s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- **Ça va...?**

\- **...**

\- **Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle... Je vais te laisser. Ça va aller?**

Alec hocha vaguement la tête, souhaitant seulement être seul. Lorsque Dean quitta ses appartements, il ferma la porte à clé. Et péta littéralement un câble. Il envoya valser la moitié de ses meubles, brisant tout ce qu'il pouvait briser, frappant dans ses murs, ses miroirs, ses commodes, à s'en détruire les phalanges. Il s'en brisa même le poignet, à force de frapper avec tant de rage. Son cerveau bouillonnait. Même s'il n'avait rien montré, voir que Bellamy était en vie l'avait... bouleversé. Et Nick qui avait failli mourir par sa faute... Et Aidan et Adam... Sa lutte pour survivre contre les morts lui avait aussi fait une belle frayeur. Il se sentait affreusement mal. Les cheveux trempés de sueur collés à son front, les mains rouges et en sang, tremblant, le Lightwood se laissa glisser contre un mur, s'asseyant sur le sol, tétanisé.

La porte près de lui s'ouvra rapidement. Will et Dean entrèrent sans même laisser au plus jeune le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Dean ferma la porte derrière lui à clé. Alors qu'Alec se relevait, Dean vint le plaquer contre le mur, inclinant sa tête pour que Will puisse le piquer. Alec se débattit de peur, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, mais Dean le maintenait fermement contre lui, alors que le médecin enfonçait l'aiguille de sa seringue dans son cou. L'homme aux cheveux de jais se débattit encore quelques minutes avant de perdre de plus en plus de force. Sa vue commença à se flouter, et il finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de l'autre bras droit.

\- **Ça va aller...** murmura Dean avant de s'agenouiller pour déposer doucement le corps du plus jeune.

* * *

 _ **Vualaaa**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu! Ça avance vite en tout cas haha. Désolé pour la loooongue attente :p**_

 _ **Je vais essayer de me concentrer sur les autres fanfics avant de revenir sur celle là :)**_

 _ **Alors, vos avis? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
